Resurrection
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Thinking Olivia's dead, Elliot moves on with his life, when a chance encounter at a fetish show brings them closer then they have ever been. Rated R for talk of torture, body modification, and graphic language.Chapters 2 through 10 now up! R&R!
1. Resurrection

Resurrection

Rated: R

Part I

Author's note: Okay this story is intended to shock some people, and really interest others. It's a story about Olivia going into the slave trade, but this time I hold nothing back and delve deep into the world of pony slaves. It will be very graphic and unforgiving and because of this I can only post the first part here, after that all bets are off. If you read this and are interested in more, then either private message me, review the story and ask for more, or E-mail me at Thank you.

WARNING: This story contains hints of terrible acts of violence, and slight description of torture and body modification. Read at your own discretion.

It had been two years since Olivia Benson had died. Her remains had been found in a totaled car just outside of the city. An explosion and a fire had only left skeletal remains, and they had to identify her by her teeth. No one knew where she was headed, why the crash happened, or if anyone else was involved. All they knew was Olivia was dead, and that was the end of it. After taking six months off of work, to cope with the death, Elliot was back at work and it had now been a year an a half. They still hadn't found him a permanent new partner, he had been through a few others but they never stayed for long. He hadn't forgotten about Olivia, he kept a picture of her and him on his desk.

"We got a report of a rape down at the fetish show." Munch said and then started to head off. Elliot sighed slightly and then grabbed his jacket and followed behind him. Every year a fetish show would come into town. They showcased leather outfits, slaves and masters, and some things even Elliot didn't want to think about. He had never been to one of the shows but he had read flyers and seen posters, some of the oddest fetishes he had ever heard of. He wasn't one to judge, when it came to fetishes as long as you were doing it with a consenting adult, everything was good. Now there was a report of a rape, and of course that didn't bode well with him.

They arrived at the show, everyone who was working, or showcasing their slaves there, were ordered to stay in place for questioning. Munch pushed his way through the small crowd of people who were around the victim and Elliot lagged behind just slightly, when something caught his eye. He turned his head and he saw a woman there, kneeling, her hands were gloved in apparel that made them look like horse hooves and she had them sitting on the ground. She was in a black leather teddy with boots that also were in the shape of hooves. Her hair was up in such a way that it looked like a main, and she had blinders on the side of her eyes so she could only look forward. There was a metal bit in her mouth and a bridle attached to it She had a tail that looked like a horses tale and a MK tattooed on her upper thigh. He looked at her for a long time, there was something familiar about her. He blinked and shook his head, when he turned away to push through the crowd it hit him.

"Olivia!" He shouted and totally forgot about the rape victim and started to make his way over to her. If she did hear him shout her name she didn't respond to it, hell she didn't even blink. She continually looked at the floor, her eyes were completely dead. Elliot sprinted over to her and then got down in front of her and looked her in the eye. She whimpered, much like a horse would, and turned her head away and looked at the girl next to her. A woman in a full bodied leather cat suit came out from behind a curtain holding a riding crop.

"Nice mare isn't she?" The woman said and then slapped Olivia's ass with the crop, Olivia whinnied like a horse but didn't move. "Great teeth, wonderful legs, and she'll do anything to please you…."

"You….BITCH!" Elliot yelled and then raised his fist to punch her, luckily Munch had noticed Elliot wander away from the victim and he grabbed his arm and held it firmly. Olivia didn't even look up, it was almost as if she didn't remember him, "Arrest her!"

"For what?" Both Munch and the woman said at the same time. Elliot got down and grabbed Olivia's arm and tried to pull her to her feet. She whined and pulled away from him and backed up into the woman that appeared to be her owner.

"It's Olivia, don't you see her?!" Elliot shouted and pulled Olivia's arm until she was standing up. It looked bizarre considering that she was on the balls of her feet, which were now hooves. She whined again and pulled away from him and looked at Munch and then her owner. Munch caught one glimpse of the look in her eyes and knew it was her. Sure she was scared and a little confused, but there was no mistaking that it was Olivia Benson.

"What's your name?" Munch said as he grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her forward. She took a few steps towards him and glared at him.

"Katrina Hendrix, but you have nothing on me."

"The hell we don't!" Elliot shouted and then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, "Katrina Hendrix you are under arrest for kidnapping, faking a police officer's death, and a whole bunch of other shit that comes with slave trading. You and all your women are coming with me." Katrina laughed and looked at her girls, who didn't move from their positions, even Olivia who was standing remained still. He cuffed Katrina and then looked over to Munch, "Finish up with the rape victim, I'm going to get her and her women back to the precinct."

The first thing Elliot did when they got back to the station was removed the metal bit from Olivia's mouth. He took her into a back room, leaving Fin to talk to the other girls who didn't seem like they wanted to talk. Olivia kept her hands behind her back and her head down, when he shut the door she dropped to her knees, and pressed her forehead to his feet. Elliot sighed softly and then got down to her level, took her arm, and helped her up. She wouldn't look directly at him, so he took off the blinders that were blocking her vision. She backed up towards the corner, once her back was against the wall she slid down the floor to her knees and started to cry.

"Olivia, it's okay now, Katrina can't hurt you…" Elliot said as he approached her slowly, once again he got down to her level and looked her in the eye, "Do you remember me? Isn't there something in your brain telling you that you are safe now?" She shook her head and brought her hoofed gloved hands up to her ears. Elliot noticed that they were locked on with a small silver padlock. He sighed slightly, wondering what was wrong with her, why couldn't she remember him? Just then the door opened behind him and a very attractive woman walked in.

"I'm Dr. Lilly Ander from the FBI, I'm filling in for Huang for a little while and Captain Cragen said that you probably needed me in here." She said and then held her hand out to him. He looked her over for a moment and then shook her hand. Lilly walked over to Olivia and got down in front of her, she gently put her hands on Olivia's wrists and pulled her hooves away from her ears. "Olivia I just want to check your eyes okay?" Olivia nodded and opened her eyes wider for Lilly to take a look. Lilly nodded and then stood up and looked at Elliot.

"….and?"

"She's currently drugged up, and I think you need to get her to the hospital for an examination." Lilly said and then got back down by Liv. Elliot sighed as he wondered how they were going to convince her to go to a hospital when she didn't even seem to know who they were. "Olivia, Elliot is going to take you to see a doctor, okay?" Olivia looked scared and as Lilly started to move away Olivia moved forward and grabbed her leg and hugged it tightly.

"I think she wants you to take her." Elliot said, "Do you mind coming with us?"

"No I don't mind, but can you get her some street clothes to wear?" Lilly asked and then got back down to look at Olivia. She gently pulled her away from her leg and took her wrists in her hand and held them, trying to comfort her. She looked at the locks on Olivia's boots and smiled slightly and looked back at Elliot, "These are simple locks, I can get them open with a paperclip, you have one in here?" Elliot nodded and picked one up from the desk and tossed it to her.

"I'll be right back with some sweats." Elliot said and then stepped out of the room. Lilly unbent the paperclip and went to work on the first lock that was on Olivia's gloves. After a moment there was a click and the locked released and she gently pulled the hoof off. Olivia brought her hand up to her face, like it was the first time she was seeing it. Lilly then undid the second glove and Olivia also examined that hand carefully.

"Move your feet so I can take off your boots." Lilly said to her, Olivia looked at her for a moment and then shifted so she was sitting on her butt and her legs were out in front of her. Lilly got to work on the boots, when she took them off she noticed that Olivia's feet were in a permanent arch, meaning she could only walk on the balls of her feet. With a little work and some physical therapy that would go away, but it was a testament to how the boots modified her feet to make her more like an animal. "There isn't that better?" Olivia nodded and then moved and pulled Lilly into a hug and nuzzled her face into her shoulder. Lilly wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back gently. A moment later Elliot came back into the room with clothes, and after seeing him Olivia started to tense up. Elliot didn't notice this but he set the clothes down on the table.

"I'll leave so she can change." Elliot said and then smiled at Olivia. Olivia looked at him for a second and then hid her face back in Lilly's shoulder. He sighed for the umpteenth time and left the room. Lilly got up and picked up the clothes. She brought them back to Olivia and placed them in her hands.

"You need to get changed, do you want me to stay here with you while you do?" Lilly asked her and then brushed some hair out of her face. Olivia nodded and took the clothes, she stood up and turned around, and stood there motionless on the balls of her feet. Lilly watched for a moment wondering what was going on but then she noticed the zipper on the teddy and reached over and unzipped it. Olivia made a happy neighing sound and slid the outfit off and quickly pulled the clothes on. "Okay lets get you to the hospital."

Olivia wouldn't allow Elliot in the room for the examination but Lilly was allowed to come in. There was major damage to her outer vaginal area, including 4 piercings on the outer lips, and a fifth metal stud through the clitoris. The internal examination revealed abuse consistent with the sex she probably had when she was just a "show pony". Lilly had seen piercings like that in a few sexual abuse cases, and in willing participants. What they accomplished escaped her but some people got excited by them, or used them for torture. Olivia wouldn't allow any of the jewelry to be taken out, she actually kicked and screamed when the doctor tried to remove them. After the results of Olivia's head CT were back, the doctor brought Elliot and Lilly in to talk to them.

He explained to them that she had retrograde amnesia, that's why she wasn't warming up to Elliot, talking to him or anything. He explained that it was minor but it would take a little while to recall everything and they should just be very slow and careful with her. He explained that they shouldn't shove anything into her face to fast, to reintroduce herself to her co-workers and tell them the situation. Over stimulation would cause her to stress out and probably shut down. Since Olivia wouldn't talk, it was hard to ascertain when the blow to her head happened, but he also informed them that she might not even remember being hit in the head.

Elliot didn't want to over stimulate her, and so the decision was made that Olivia would stay with him, and Lilly would come to the house with both of them to help Olivia get settled in. Kathy had left him a year before the supposed death of Olivia, so he had the house to himself, and since Olivia wouldn't go anywhere without Lilly, it seemed like a logical choice. They entered his house, Olivia lagged behind, she had been there before and she looked around like maybe something was coming back to her.

"You can do anything you want here, just make yourself at home." Elliot said to her as she ran her hands over everything. Lilly looked around too, but she was less fascinated with everything, Olivia came over to her and took her arm and lead her to the couch. She looked at Lilly to see what she would do, and Lilly took a seat and patted the space next to her.

"You can sit here too," Lilly said with a smile and Olivia smiled back at her and sat down next to her and curled up with her head on Lilly's lap. Elliot looked at them no doubt he was wondering why she had taken such a shine to a woman she knew for all of a few hours, Lilly saw his look and before he could even ask she responded, "She's like this because Katrina Hendrix was her mistress, she was probably taught to be affectionate towards women. I don't know much about the pony slave trade, but usually when under a certain "owner" the pony girls only have sex with other men when forced to, that is if they are under a lesbian mistress. I've read some stuff but I'm no expert."

"So she's scared of me, I'm her best friend in the entire world and she's scared of me." Elliot threw up his hands in exasperation and went into the kitchen, "You want anything to drink? Glass of wine? A bottle of vodka?"

"Glass of wine would be nice, red if you have it. Don't worry about Olivia, we are slowly going to get her to trust you, and in a little while she should remember you, the human mind is a powerful thing." Elliot came around and gave Lilly her wine and she took a sip and set it down on the coffee table. Olivia looked up and looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want something Olivia?" He asked her nicely, like he was dealing with a child, Lilly cleared her throat in slight abjection, "What?"

"Talk to her like she's your equal not like she's a little girl." Lilly instructed. Elliot nodded, talking to her like she was a child might make it seem like she wasn't the adult that she was. He cleared his throat and then changed his tone.

"What would you like to drink Olivia? How about some water?" He said and then walked back into the kitchen and got her a bottle of water and brought it back to her. He held it out to her, and she looked at Lilly. Lilly didn't move, it was important that Olivia take the bottle herself. Olivia looked back to the water and reached out and took it from him quickly. She sat up and opened the bottle and drank it down like she was afraid it would be taken away from her.

"Good she took it from you." Lilly said and then smiled, "You have to build up trust." Elliot smiled back at her. Olivia finished the water and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table next to the glass of wine. Elliot took a seat on the couch next to Olivia, but moved over so he wasn't that close to her. She looked at him and inched over to Lilly until she was practically on her lap. "Talk to her, tell her things that you remember about her personality, ask her yes and no questions."

"Alright," Elliot said and then looked Olivia in the eyes, "You are Olivia Benson, you were my partner for 6 years and we worked in the special victims unit. Then your remains were found in a car, we're still trying to figure out whose remains those actually were, but you are alive now and you are safe here with me. We are good friends, you are amazing with victims and I know you know who I am. Do you remember anything? Me, Munch, Fin, Cragen?" Olivia looked at him and shook her head slightly. "Okay that's fine, you will remember us in time. Do you know that you are safe here with me?" Olivia looked at Lilly, who didn't indicate her answer in any way, and then looked back to Elliot and nodded slightly.

"Olivia," Lilly said, "I'm going to leave you here now but Elliot will take good care of you, he isn't going to hurt you in anyway. I will come back tomorrow and visit you okay?" Olivia let out a little whine, her lower lip trembled and she nodded slightly. "If you need to talk to someone you can call me. Here's my card." She reached into her bag and pulled out a business card and a pen. She wrote down her home number on it next to her office and her cell. Olivia took it as a tear ran down her face and she held it in her hand tightly.

"It's okay Liv," Elliot said and leaned in and wiped the tear away from her cheek, "I won't do anything to hurt you. You can stay here on the couch the whole night, I will go into my bedroom and leave you here. You can watch TV, get a snack, anything you want and I won't come out of my room." Olivia looked at him and a tiny smile crossed her lips. Lilly got up from the couch and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I think she'll be fine. Just take it slow with her okay?" Lilly said as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Ander." Elliot said, "You know it's weird that you were here just when this happened, I don't think Huang would have been able to get her to warm up like you did." She smiled slightly.

"God works in mysterious ways Elliot. If you need anything feel free to call me….thanks for the wine." Lilly replied and then opened the door and stepped outside. She walked down a few steps and turned and waved at him before heading for her car. He sighed a happy sigh, then shut the door and locked it and headed back to the couch where Olivia was.

"I'm going to go upstairs now. My bedroom is the first door on the left, if you need anything at all you come and get me." He smiled at her, "Have a goodnight Liv, and don't worry about a thing, I'm here for you." She nodded at him and he so he headed out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

There was a tapping on his door at around 1am. It brought him into a state of half sleep, the tapping stopped. He groaned and started to go back to sleep when the tapping became a hard knocking. He groaned and rolled over and looked at the clock. Then he sat up and remembered that Olivia was in his house. He wiped his eyes and then cleared his throat.

"Come in." He called at the door and then leaned over and turned on the lamp that was on the table next to the bed. He squinted until his eyes adjusted and then turned so he was facing the door. It opened slowly and Olivia walked into the room slowly, "You okay?"

"Elliot? It is Elliot right?" Olivia said and all of a sudden he was just incredibly happy to hear her voice.

"Yeah it's Elliot, do you remember me?"

"No, but I believe you are my friend and want to help me, I just had a few questions for you." Olivia said and then walked to the bed and sat on the very edge of it, her ass was barely even on the bed, Elliot guessed that most of her weight rested on her knees and legs.

"Sure, ask me anything."

"First of all, did we ever sleep together?"

"No we are just friends." He replied although he was thinking that they hadn't slept together _yet _but he didn't want to bring that up with her. He was almost positive that without her "death" things would have progressed into a relationship.

"Secondly, where's all my stuff? Don't you think that would help me remember?"

"Luckily I put most of your stuff into storage, I couldn't bring myself to give them away or sell them. Tomorrow if you want I can take you to the storage place." Elliot offered. She nodded and pushed herself more onto the bed. "You lost your apartment but I kept some of your clothes, all of your furniture, and your photo albums."

"Thank you, when I was with Mistress Katrina I was called Annabelle so if I don't respond to Olivia right away it's because of that. So I was a cop?" She said as she gently ran her hand over the covers. Elliot sat up more and nodded slightly.

"Yes, one of the best damn cops I've ever seen."

"How could I have been that good and not been able to escape what Mistress Katrina did to me?" Olivia asked softly.

"Well, the doctor said you have amnesia, there's no telling when the head injury occurred so if you developed amnesia sometime when you were with her you may have just been convinced that you belonged there." He said and then yawned slightly, he wasn't bored with the conversation but he did have to get into work in the morning to chew out Katrina Hendrix.

"You're tired, I'll leave you alone for now." Olivia said and then stood up, she was still walking on the balls of her feet, and it looked weird to Elliot, but the doctor said that without those pony shoes she was wearing her feet would eventually return to normal. She walked over to the door and opened it again.

"You can sleep in the room next to mine, it was Maureen's bedroom before…"

"Kathy left you?" Olivia said and then turned to look at him, "And took your kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Richard." She blinked a few times and looked at him like something was coming back to her. Elliot was just as surprised to hear that statement come out of her mouth, he thought he must be doing something right for her to remember all that.

"That's right," Elliot said, perking up a bit, "Do you remember me now?"

"Elliot Stabler….Oh god…" She put a hand to her mouth and sunk to her knees on the floor. She brought her other hand up to her face and started to sob. He quickly got out of bed and got down by her side and wrapped his arms around her gently. She sobbed for a moment and then turned and pulled him into a hug. He held her that way for a long time, saying nothing and stroking her hair softly. "How could I have forgotten you? And why can I remember you and nothing else? It's like this huge chunk of my brain is missing….I hate it!"

"It's okay, it will come back to you I promise." He said softly, "The doctor said that bits and pieces would return to you…do you remember anything about your time with Katrina?" Olivia pulled back and looked at him. It was bizarre for her because she was beginning to slightly remember who she was, what made up her personality before the attack. She couldn't remember all of it, there were big blank spots when she tried to recall anything more then that, but a strong urge was telling her that she was NOT the slave that she had been trained to be. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she ended up with Katrina in the first place.

"Elliot I don't want to talk about it…not now…not ever." Olivia said and then pushed him away, "It's over now, no need to go dragging up the past." She got up from the floor and headed for the door again. Elliot sat there and watched her before getting up and walking after her.

"Olivia you know that…."

"What do I know? I know you and your kids, I know Katrina, I know the other slaves, Jayda and Evelyn, but I don't know another damn thing." Olivia responded quickly, "I need time alone right now, if I do talk it's not going to be now." She turned and left the room and headed down the stairs, probably to go back to the couch. Elliot knew that pushing her would only result in closing her up more. If she wanted to talk she knew that he was there, and at very least she had Lilly's phone number. Elliot got up and back into bed, he thought it would be hours before he got back to sleep….but moments later he was drifting off.

When he woke up at 6:30 the next morning he heard water running in the bathroom. He yawned and then got out of bed and pulled his robe on. He walked out into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer, he paused and listened intently, very softly, under the sound of water, he could hear crying.

"Liv?" He called through the door, there was still no answer. "Liv I'm coming in so don't freak out." He said and then tried the doorknob, the door wasn't locked, which surprised him a little, but he came in anyway. He found her in the bathtub, crying and holding a razor blade to her wrist. She hadn't cut it yet but it seemed like she was moments away from doing so. He ran to the tub and grabbed her wrist and pulled the blade out of her hand.

"Just let me die El, please just let me die…" She cried, not even bothering to cover the fact that she was naked. He looked her over and noticed the rings in her nipples, not to mention a few of the piercings below her waist. He knew that they were there, he had been told, but seeing them was a whole different matter indeed. He took her into his arms, after shutting off the water, and held her tightly. She was shaking and crying into his shoulder, he slowly stood up with her and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around her and helped her step out of the tub.

"Olivia," he said and then put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "You don't want to die. Whatever happened to you, whatever you did, it's not your fault….it's not your fault." She still didn't make eye contact with him. She looked at the floor instead, he pulled her into another hug and held her there.

"I saw her die…I saw her die and I didn't do anything about it." Olivia sobbed into his shoulder. She hugged him in a death grip, almost like she was afraid he would vanish if she let go. He slowly backed up walking her out of the bathroom and into the hallway. When they got out there he moved so his arm was around her and she was walking next to him.

"Who died Liv?"

"One of the girls, Heather…she was bad so they killed her." Olivia sobbed, Elliot lead her back into his bedroom and sat her on the bed. He pulled the blanket up and around her so she wouldn't be cold. "I didn't stop it cause I was scared, I was so scared." Elliot sat down next to her and put his arm around her gently.

"It's okay," Elliot said softly, "You were trying to protect yourself."

"She was snuffed Elliot and I just sat there and watched as those men got off on it. What is wrong with me?" She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away her tears, but they just kept coming and she couldn't seem to stop crying. He reached over to the bedside table and got her a tissue and handed it to her. She took it and started to wipe her face and then crumbled it into a ball and held it tightly.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you went into survival mode, not to mention the fact that they found a combination of drugs in your system that would bring down a bull elephant." Elliot replied and wrapped his arm around her again, "I'm going to stay home from work today….I think that…."

"No, Elliot I want you to go in there and do your job and chew the hell out of Katrina Hendrix. I'll call Dr. Ander and see if she can come over or something." Olivia said as she sniffed back the last of her tears. Elliot put a hand on top of hers and then tried to look her in the eye, she still avoided his gaze, and he guessed that it was just something she was trained to do.

"Then I'll stay here with you until she can get here. Now, I have an important question for you, did Katrina herself take part in the death of Heather?" Elliot asked her. Olivia swallowed hard and then opened her mouth as she began to remember something.

"Yeah she used one of the whips….and it wasn't just any whip Elliot, it was made from barbed wire." Olivia replied and then started to bite her bottom lip. "I don't know what they did with the body, but whatever it was I don't want to know." Elliot nodded slowly. It was absolutely heinous to think of someone being beat to death with barbed wire, but actually seeing it happen? No wonder Olivia wanted to kill herself.

"Let me go get your clothes from the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"No, I'll get them you need to get ready for work." Olivia replied and pushed the blanket off of her and back on the bed. She stood up and wrapped the towel around herself carefully and started to head out of the room.

"If you're not back in 5 minutes I'm coming in there." He said with a slight smile on his face, but he was sure that she would be fine. Olivia turned and actually smiled back at him, but just slightly, and then disappeared down the hallway.

It wasn't till 11:00 that morning that Lilly arrived at the house. She had cleared most of her appointments for the rest of the day to be with Olivia, because she knew that Olivia's wellbeing was top priority at that point. Elliot went into work, and immediately took Katrina out of the holding pen and into the interrogation room where a few pieces of evidence were out on the table. Katrina looked smug, she hadn't even asked for a lawyer, which to Elliot meant that either she was convinced she was innocent or was ready to confess. He wanted to grab her and strangle her more then anything in the world but he had to keep his cool. After all Cragen and Munch were standing outside watching him and he didn't want to be pulled from this investigation.

"So how do you explain the girls that you had in slavery, including Olivia." Elliot asked, he put both of his hands on the table and leaned forward to get in Katrina's face. She looked right back at him, dead in the eyes, all Elliot could see was pure evil.

"They all signed contracts, they were there of their own accord."

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" Elliot yelled at her, "I know Olivia personally and there is no way in HELL she would sign a contract like that without being under extreme duress." Katrina continued to stare him down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So maybe you got me on Annabelle, but not on the other girls. They all signed contracts." She said and then turned her gaze to her finger nails where she preened them calmly. Elliot stood up and took a step backwards.

"Oh but those girls tell different stories, and I am inclined to believe them….especially after what I've seen and heard." Elliot replied, "What about Heather? Did she sign a contract to be killed?" Katrina didn't even blink at the name.

"I don't know who Heather is, is Annabelle telling stories again?"

"HER NAME IS OLIVIA!" Elliot shouted, "But you took that from her didn't you? You stripped her of ever right she has as a human being and forced her to perform sex acts for an audience! You made her an animal….well she's talking now and I promise you, if I find out that ANYONE named Heather is missing in the state of New York I'm charging you with her murder."

"Whatever you say detective. You know I had a slave like you once, he didn't want to be a pony but I broke him." Katrina said and then stood up and walked over to him, "Maybe you just need to be broken."

"Maybe you just need to shut the hell up!" Elliot yelled, she brought her hand up and stroked his cheek gently and then sat back down, "Now you never asked for a lawyer, do you want one?"

"No, cause I am innocent."

"Yeah as innocent as a pervert in a clown costume." Elliot replied, "I have a witness and she's talking so you better PRAY for a miracle cause I'm locking you up for a good, long time." Katrina glared at him and then rolled her eyes and looked away. Elliot took in a deep breath and turned and walked out of the room, he didn't think he was going to be able to get much out of her without literally pinning her against the wall. He let Munch go in his place, and started to watch the interrogation without a word to Cragen….it didn't matter anyway because neither of them really had anything to say.

When he got home around 9:00 that night Olivia was laying on the couch with a spoon and a container of ice cream that was more then half empty. She was watching some show, a comedy, he could hear the laugh track but not the dialogue. Lilly wasn't anywhere to be seen and he assumed that she had left. Olivia seemed a little better, at least there wasn't any sign that she was there. Elliot set the box of her clothes down on the table that he had gotten from his storage space.

"I brought you some clothes, did things work out with Dr. Ander today?" Elliot asked and then came over to the couch to sit down. He gently pushed her legs out of the way and she sat up and looked at him. She wasn't crying at that moment but it looked like she had been crying all day. She offered him a weak smile and held the container of ice cream out to him, "No thanks I'm good."

"Elliot, I tried talking to Dr. Ander, and I know she must be a wonderful psychiatrist but I…" Olivia paused for a moment and tears came back up to her eyes, "I want to talk to you, she's studied sex crimes but she's fresh out of the academy, she hasn't seen or heard hundreds of the things that I saw when I was a slave. I guess what I'm saying is….I'm ready to tell you what happened."

"Okay…." Elliot sat forward with his elbows on his knees and took in a deep breath, "I'm listening."

End Part I

(For part II and so fourth you need to either, PM me, or E-mail me, I cannot post the rest of this story on for content reasons. All you have to do is leave me contact info and I'll send you more. My E-mail addy is at the top of the story. Thanks for reading)


	2. Day 2: Whisper

Resurrection: Day 1

Rated: NC-17

Part II

Author's note: The response to this story has been overwhelming and I'm quite amazed, but I'm sure after this second part, most of you will drop out of wanting to read it….LoL. Um just enjoy, and I will try to be as accurate as possible. Also I will not be surprised if more then half of you don't want to read anymore after this chapter, just let me know if you want me to stop sending you parts.

WARNING: Language, sexual situations, torture, body modification….you get the picture.

Olivia woke up on the floor of a stall in some stable, there was straw under her and she was completely naked, except for a black corset and of course the hooved boots. Her hands were bound behind her back by gloves that laced together at the wrists. She groaned and tried to roll over onto her back when she noticed there was something inserted in her ass. She groaned again, and would have pulled it out if she could have used her hands. It was some sort of dildo or plug with a lavish horsetail attached to it. She got to her knees and tried to stand up but at that point the boots made it impossible to stand. She stumbled and cried out as she fell to her knees, without the use of her hands to balance herself she was pretty much screwed.

"The FUCK is this SHIT?" She screamed and elevated herself enough so she could look into the stall next to her. There was another woman, a beautiful blond, laying on the straw in her stall. She seemed to be asleep. The woman appeared to be in the same predicament as her, tail in the ass, arms tied behind her back, but she was asleep maybe she hadn't woken up yet from whatever drug was given to her, "Hey….HEY!" Olivia shouted at her through the fenced in area at the top of the wall. The woman slowly opened her eyes and yawned slightly. She looked up at Olivia for a moment, blinked a few times and then stood up and walked over to the fence that was blocking the two of them from each other.

"What happened to the other girl? Lydia?" The woman said looking quite concerned, Olivia noticed that the blond woman's nipples were pierced and that made her feel sick to her stomach, among other things.

"I don't know, would you kindly tell me where I am?"

"Honestly I don't know, my guess would be the seventh layer of hell." The woman replied and started to pace back and fourth, "What's your name?"

"Olivia Benson. I'm a cop."

"Hell of a lot of good it's doing us." The woman replied and then turned and looked at her, "My name is Heather. I'm glad Lydia is gone, she was a snitch and would tell mistress Katrina when I talked, hopefully I won't have the same problem with you." Olivia shook her head and once again tried to get to her feet. This time she was successful, although it was very uncomfortable and her legs were trembling under her.

"What the fuck is up with these shoes?" Olivia said and then stumbled backwards and then caught her balance. It seemed that Heather had already had some time to get used to the shoes, Olivia didn't want to have the time to get used to the shoes, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Heather looked at her through the fence.

"You're becoming a pony slave, those boots will never come off…ever." Heather replied and then tossed her head to get her hair out of her face, much like a horse would do. Olivia looked down at her feet and shifted uncomfortably because of the dildo in her ass. Olivia tried to take a few steps in the boots, she figured if she was going to try and make a run for it, she at least had to know how to walk first.

"What the—"

"Fuck is a pony slave?" Heather finished her sentence, "It's some fetish called beastaformity or some shit. Basically we are sex slaves, except we get treated like animals and aren't allowed to talk. We are paraded around for guests, traded, bought, and sold." Olivia watched as Heather sank back down to her knees and then laid down on her side.

"How is this Katrina woman getting away with this?"

"Who knows, I've been here for 3 months, you aren't escaping I don't care how good of a cop you were, you aint one now are you?" Heather replied and then closed her eyes, "If you don't talk to her you'll be better off. You think the situation is bad now, wait till she comes to "modify" you." Olivia blinked and then let her knees give way and dropped to the floor. She wondered how she wasn't going to talk to Katrina, she had to find a way out of this and the only thing she could do was talk. She started to lay down again when she heard a door open and footsteps coming towards her stall. She looked up and a face appeared above the door to her stall.

"I see you're awake Annabelle." The woman said, she had shoulder length red hair and big green eyes. She was actually rather petite and Olivia guessed her short stature was probably the reason she felt the need to dominate other people, or at least one of the reasons. She unlocked the stall and opened the door, if there was ever a time to run it was now, but she could barely stand let alone run away. "Get up."

"I don't know if I—"

"It wasn't a request it was a command." The woman replied sharply, Olivia growled under her breath and got to her feet and stood there shakily, like even the slightest breeze could knock her off her balance. "Good, now I need to get you ready so you will do exactly what I say or else…" She pulled a riding crop from her side and slapped it against her hand. She was dressed in traditional riding gear, Olivia jumped slightly at the sound of the crop hitting skin but remained calm.

"Why exactly do I have to listen to you? You don't have a gun and I'm positive I can run faster then you." Olivia said as she pulled at the restraints that kept her arms behind her back. The woman laughed and stepped out of her way.

"Go ahead, run I won't stop you." She said, she was calling Olivia's bluff, and Olivia didn't know what kind of hurt would be in store for her if she actually did try to run. She took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. She took a few steps forward and lowered her head slightly. "I'm mistress Katrina, for the next three days that is how you will refer to me, after that you can only make pony noises, so get the talking out of your system. I know Heather won't hesitate to talk to you."

"Pony noises?"

"Yeah that's what I said, when I bring Evelyn back to her stall you'll know what I'm talking about." Katrina replied, "Now follow me." She started to walk towards the end of the barn, there was a door on the other end. Olivia saw it and followed her slowly, it was hard to stay on the balls of her feet like the boots made her do. Also they were heavy, she was guessing there were actual horseshoes under each foot.

"FASTER YOU WHORE!" Katrina yelled at her, Olivia growled and sped up but still only went a fraction faster then she already was. When she reached Katrina her legs were quivering and she wanted to sit down. "Good, now here's the deal. Behind this door is a bathroom and in there is a razor, it's a safety razor so don't think about using it as a weapon. I want you to shave all the hair off below your neck, and I mean everything. If you disobey me I will shave your head and I know you don't want that. After that there is a bottle of lotion in there. Rub it on every inch of your body, it'll keep the hair from growing back. You have 15 minutes, and I will stand out here and time you. There is no window in there and the only exit is this door. The boots are locked in place, and yes they can get wet so when you are in the shower ignore them, and no I will not take the tail out of your ass. I'm going to release your arm restraints now and if you try to hurt me in any way I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at my retaliation." Katrina grabbed Olivia's arm and violently turned her so her back was in view. Katrina unlaced the restraints and pulled the gloves off.

The first thing Olivia did was turn and swing a fist at Katrina's head. Without blinking Katrina caught her hand, twisted it up around her back and then slammed her up against the wall, pinning her there. Olivia took in a deep breath, for a small woman she was abnormally strong. Olivia pulled away violently and stumbled and fell to her knees, scraping them on the sawdust covered floor. Katrina got down and opened her mouth like she was going to say something and Olivia brought her elbow back and slammed it into Katrina's jaw. Katrina stumbled back and Olivia scrambled and got on top of her and pinned her down. Katrina remained calm, and before Olivia could even blink the woman had a switch blade to her throat.

"Get off of me, and do what I told you to do or I will shove this into your throat so hard it'll come out the back of your neck." Katrina said through tightly clenched teeth. Olivia paused and thought about it, she didn't want to die of course, and she didn't thing Katrina was bluffing, so she got off of her and shakily stood up. It was easier to stand now that she had her hands to use for balance. Katrina got up, still holding the knife in a threatening manner. "I'm being nice and saving you some dignity by not shaving you myself, I could have just taken you into the grooming stall and sprayed you down with a hose…so thank whatever god you believe in that I'm NICE!" Olivia looked at her and then spit in her face. Katrina quickly backhanded her as hard as she could.

"Fuck you lady." Olivia growled and then went into the bathroom. Katrina shut the door behind it and once Olivia heard it lock, she sunk to the floor and stared at her hands. She was just seething with anger, how unfair was it that Katrina would pull a knife? She got to her feet after another moment, she was still shaky on her legs, and picked up the razor from the edge of the sink. She turned to the claw footed bath tub with a shower curtain around it and started to run the water for a shower. She was going to do what she was told, but that was about it.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me everything now." Elliot said when he noticed that Olivia was starting to get a little overwhelmed. Her eyes were shiny with tears and her hands were shaking with anger, it was a combination of embarrassment, anger, and sadness. She turned her head and looked at him, directly in the eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever, even though it was only like a day or so. He looked back for a moment and then pulled her into a tight hug. She hesitated for a moment but then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know what I'd like right now?" She said, her voice shaky but she wasn't crying. He pulled back and looked at her, "Apple pie and vanilla ice cream." She turned around to the table behind them and pulled the box of her stuff down onto her lap. There were some folded clothes, two pairs of jeans and a few shirts, two photo albums, a jewelry box, and a framed picture of her and Elliot. She looked at the picture, it was taken at the office Christmas party, in fact it was the same one that Elliot kept on his desk after he had thought Olivia had died.

"I'll go get you some pie, I know a great diner that makes it fresh. I have some vanilla ice cream in the freezer, I usually douse it in chocolate syrup." He said and then stood up, "Do you want to come with me? You don't have to." She looked at him and made no move to stand up.

"I'll be fine here for a little."

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy." He said and then grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the door. She smiled and waved goodbye to him before laying down and putting her head on a pillow, her eyelids fluttered for a moment and she then drifted off to sleep.

_Catch me, as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now…_

"_Heather?" _

_Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself…_

_It was dark and she could smell the sweet hay and saw dust of the stables. It was hard to walk, not because she was back in her hoof shoes, but because it felt like she was trying to wade through jell-o. There was screaming all around her, but it was only one voice, the voice of Heather. She lifted her feet with great effort, then stumbled and fell sideways into a wall. Just as she did a light came on around the corner, it shone partly on the floor where she was standing. _

_This truth, drives me, into, madness…_

_She put her hands on the wall and leaned towards it to steady herself as she turned the corner. When she did round the corner, after what seemed like an hour, she saw three faceless men and Katrina standing there with those barbed wire whips. They were swinging them without mercy, into the center of the circle. Olivia fell forward and put her hands out to brace herself, but they had turned into hooves. She landed on her hands and knees with a loud "clomp", managing to get some dust in her eyes. She blinked a few times and tears ran down her face. _

_I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away, if I will it all away…._

_She tried to wipe her eyes to clear her vision but the hooves made that impossible. She heard less screaming, now it was just cries of pain and the occasional whimpering. Heather was dying and there she was trying to get her vision back. She closed her eyes, hoping the dust would wash itself away and she crawled forward. She could hear the snapping of the whips and the sound they made as they hit the flesh of Heather's body. When she opened her eyes, Heather was there about an inch away from her face, their eyes met. _

_"Don't turn away…" She said, "don't try to hide, don't close your eyes, don't turn out the light…" _

The next thing Olivia knew she was being shaken violently and she heard screaming but this time it was her own voice. She opened her eyes and saw Elliot there, looking rather distressed, she continued screaming for another moment and then took in a deep gasping breath She began to sob loudly and pulled him into a tighter embrace then she ever had. He still hadn't taken his coat off from going out, and was holding the keys to his car in his right hand. He held her close and let her cry into his shoulder. He tossed the keys aside carelessly, and they landed on the coffee table. He sat down to get into a more comfortable position and she actually climbed into his lap.

"It was Heather, and they were killing her…" Olivia breathed into his ear, her whole body was shaking violently. He rubbed her back gently and started to move back and fourth with her when she started to rock just slightly, "I'll never forget, I'll never forget."

"I know, it's okay, I'm here now." Elliot said to her and ran a hand through her hair. She sniffled a few times as she tried to calm herself down, then pulled back and looked at him. They stayed like that for a minute, just looking at each other, when Olivia moved in like she was going to kiss him. He was stunned at first but then gently brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek, "Now's not the right time." He said gently, he wanted to kiss her more then anything in the world but at that point he knew that it was not the thing to do.

"Oh," Olivia said, her voice sounded hurt but he couldn't tell if it was from the dream or because he had stopped her, in any case he was glad that he did. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and sniffed again, "Did you get the pie?" She asked after another moment and then laughed slightly. She climbed off of his lap and back onto the couch so she was sitting next to him. He turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, uh I didn't know how much you wanted so I just got a whole one." He said and then got up, "It's in the kitchen, you want me to bring you a slice?" She moved slightly and then sat up on her knees and watched him move to the kitchen counter where he'd set down the pie in a hurry when he had come in. He went to the freezer and got out a carton of vanilla ice cream and set it down. He got out two plates and set them down next to the pie.

"Forget the slice, just bring me a fork and the pie." Olivia said and then laughed, she wiped her face again. Her eyes were puffy, but she wasn't wearing makeup so at least she didn't have anything running down her face. He laughed slightly and then cut her a piece and took out a scoop of ice cream and placed it on top. He made a plate for himself and then walked over to the couch with both of them and handed her one.

"I know you, and if you eat a whole pie you'll kick my ass in the morning for letting you." Elliot said and then picked up his fork and cut off a bite of pie. She followed and took a big bite of ice cream and pie in one bite and stuff it into her mouth. She was eating it like she had never seen it before in her entire life. He began to wonder what exactly she was fed when she was in the pony slave trade.

"They only fed me granola, oats, water, and a multi-vitamin twice a day." Olivia said with a full mouth, "Sometimes we got lucky and were allowed to have milk or orange juice, but we couldn't use our hands to eat." She took another huge piece onto her fork and shoved it into her mouth. Elliot felt himself getting angry and he had barely heard any of the story yet. Obviously she survived on what they gave her, but what kind of life was that?

"I'm sorry Liv, I promise you can have anything you want while you are here. You name it, I'll go get it for you." He replied, he was hungry but not in the mood for apple pie, he ate it anyway because he saw how enthusiastic she was about eating hers, "I also understand if you never want to see granola again." He smiled at her slyly. She finished the last bite of her pie and punched him in the arm. She then started to lick the rest of the ice cream off of the plate.

"Just don't tell me I'm fat."

"If anything you need to gain like 20 pounds." Elliot said, and he wasn't lying, she had lost a lot of weight while she was gone. She smiled at him and set the plate back down on the coffee table and curled up next to him.

"You ready to hear more?"

"Anytime, Liv." He replied, "I'm here forever."

When she came out of the shower, all shaved, Katrina was standing there playing with her switchblade, watching it pop out, then flicking it back in, and popping it out again. She looked Olivia over and then smiled. She pocketed her knife and her hand immediately went down to Olivia's shaved cunt. She ran her fingers through the folds gently before slipping a finger in. Olivia pulled away and back handed her as hard as she could. Katrina pulled her hand away and laughed, then grabbed Olivia by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. Olivia tried to gasp in surprise but any noise she could have made was choked off. Katrina brought her hand up and to Olivia's mouth.

"Clean them," Katrina said in a commanding tone of voice, Olivia opened her mouth to tell her to fuck off and then realized she still couldn't breathe, "Do it and I'll let go." Olivia glared at her and then darted her tongue out and started to lick Katrina's fingers. After another moment Katrina let go of her neck and Olivia stopped licking and took in a few deep gasping breaths.

"Fuck you."

"That's the plan darling, now turn around before I have to cut you." Katrina said and pulled out the switchblade with such grace she had to have practiced it. Olivia looked at her and seeing as how she couldn't run in those shoes she turned and put her hands behind her back. Katrina slid the gloves back on and laced them together. When she was done, she grabbed Olivia by the upper arm and jerked her towards a stall that was near the end of the barn. She stumbled but caught her balance and started to walk with her new mistress. When they got to the stall Katrina unlocked the door and slid it aside to reveal a table with restraints.

"What the hell is this?"

"Piercing table, right next to the grooming stall." Katrina said and then motioned to the stall next to her. Olivia looked through the wire fence into another almost sterile stall where there were brushes and soap and a hose attached to the wall. She shuddered slightly and then looked at the table, Katrina walked up behind her and without any tact at all she removed the dildo from Olivia's ass. Olivia cried out in pain and then glared at Katrina. "Lay down and keep still cause it's going to hurt a fuck of a lot more if you move around."

"I don't know what you _think _you are piercing, but it ain't happening." Olivia replied and then took a step towards the exit of the stall. Katrina noticed her movements and slid the door shut and locked it with a key that was attacked to a necklace. Olivia growled slightly and started to glare at Katrina again, at this point there wasn't much else she could do. Katrina came over to her and ran her hands over Olivia's exposed breasts, she pinched the nipple on the right one, trying to stimulate it to make it hard. Olivia would have hit her but her hands were restrained.

"You will make a beautiful mare."

"I'm a woman, not an animal."

"You'll change you're tone soon enough." Katrina replied and then walked over to a table with a drawer in it. She opened the drawer, sifted through it, and then brought out a needle and two earrings. Olivia took two steps back and managed to hit the wall, lose her balance, and fall to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and held them there tightly. "I'm being nice, I could pierce your clit right now but it's your first day so I'll only do the nipples."

"Are you _insane_?!"

"Only in a good way, now do I have to tie you down, or are you going to be a good pony and let me do what I want?" Katrina asked as she approached Olivia. Olivia's boots slid on the floor, so it was nearly impossible to stand or to scurry away. She was beginning to see that she didn't have a choice in this matter, and because her hands were unavailable all she could do was kick. Katrina got down in front of her and Olivia brought her foot up quickly, aiming for Katrina's jaw. As if she was expecting it, Katrina moved out of the way and grabbed Olivia's ankle tightly.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MY PARTNER WILL BE HERE AND HE WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Olivia screamed in her face. Katrina sneered at her and then spat at Olivia, the saliva hit her dead in the eye. Olivia winced and immediately closed her eyes just as Katrina plunged the needle into her right nipple. Olivia screamed out in agony and complete frustration, she was helpless and she knew it. Katrina quickly placed the ring through the hole and moved to get the other one. Olivia had been in pain before, she had been punched, hell she had even been shot once a long time ago, but for some reason this pain seemed to trump them all. A tear rolled down her cheek as Katrina pierced her second nipple and replaced that hole with a ring. "You'll be so sorry when Elliot gets to you."

"Elliot thinks you're dead." Katrina whispered in her ear. Olivia turned her head away in disgust. Katrina took hold of her upper arm again and helped her to her feet. Olivia slid on her first step but regained her balance and remained standing. Katrina grabbed the discarded tail from the table and shoved it back into Olivia's ass. Olivia didn't cry out, or even say anything, she just grunted with pain and tried to convince herself not to cry. "Come on, back to your stall." She took Olivia's arm and pulled her out of the door and down the hall towards her very own stable. Olivia walked carefully, but she was getting more steady with each step. She was trying to convince herself that with enough walking she would be able to run in no time.

When she was back in her stall and the door was shut, she fell to her knees and then laid down on her side. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. From the next stall, Heather's stall, she could hear some soft singing. She got up and inched herself closer to the wall, she still couldn't hear what Heather was singing but her voice was immaculate As she moved she could feel that the floor was heated just slightly, at least she wouldn't freeze to death, besides it was spring it wouldn't be too cold.

"What is that you're singing?" She said after another moment of listening, the song sounded so beautiful she needed to know what it was.

"Whisper, by Amy Lee." Heather replied and then her head appeared in the fence above Olivia, "You can help me with the chorus." She smiled slightly and Olivia looked up at her. Olivia was never much of a singer but it was a way to pass the time. Besides the only one who would be hearing her was Heather and possibly this Evelyn that occupied the stall next to her. "First I sing, _don't turn away, _and you sing, _don't give in to the pain, _then I sing, _don't try to hide, _and you sing, _though their screaming your name, _and then I sing, _don't close your eyes, _and you sing, _god knows what lies behind them, _and then I sing, _don't turn out the light, _and you sing, _never sleep never die._" Olivia nodded slightly and then shrugged, what the hell? She'd give it a try. She had a feeling she was going to like Heather, she just hoped that she wouldn't be around long enough to get to know her too well.

Elliot sat back and nodded slightly, he knew he hadn't heard the worst of the story but he was slowly being prepared for it. Olivia got up and walked into the kitchen and cut herself another piece of pie, a _huge _piece. She then helped herself to two scoops of vanilla and came back over to the couch and sat down. She cut off a huge chunk of pie and shoveled it into her mouth with some ice cream. Elliot watched her, he was sort of amazed at how she could eat during this but he figured it was comfort food and she needed it.

"At that point I just gave up you know? I figured I needed to prepare to fight and to run, if things got worse…" She trailed off and swallowed her food. He didn't know if he could do the same thing but he had never been in a situation like that, "I'm tired mind if I take a bath and then go get some sleep?" She asked him and stood up, eating more as she did so. She started to walk into the kitchen, still on the balls of her feet, and he watched her. She used her hands to finish the pie and started to scoop the ice cream into her mouth with her fingers. Elliot smiled slightly, he was sure normally she wouldn't be scarfing down food like a pig but it had been a long time.

"You can have my bed, I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight." Elliot replied, and he wasn't lying about it either. After the story he heard he just wanted to think about the ways he wanted to rip Katrina apart. He continued to watch her as she licked the plate clean again and then put it in the sink. Olivia seemed to be in better spirits at least.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure Liv, it's the most comfortable place in the house." He replied, she walked over him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and she kissed him on the cheek gently and then pulled away. "I'll be down here if you need me, have a good night."

"You too Elliot…" She said and then walked towards the stairs, "Thanks, for everything." She smiled and then walked up the stairs. He watched her until she was gone and then looked down at his watch, it was almost midnight. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote, which sat next to his plate of unfinished pie, and turned the TV on. He turned on the news, but then quickly flipped it to a rerun of Seinfeld. He smiled slightly, despite the circumstances Olivia was back, and no one could take that away from him.


	3. Day 2: Teaching Annabelle

Resurrection Day 2

Olivia recalls…

Training Day 3: Teaching

Rated NC-17

Part III

Warning: Well I only got a few responses for the last chapter, but you guys, thanks for reading. It'll take me a couple days to write this part anyway and I'm hoping for more responses. But here's part III, I hope you enjoy.

WARNING: Contains graphic depictions of sex between two women, torture, and just plain out of the ordinary things.

Olivia took her hot bath and then crawled into bed and managed to sleep for four hours before waking up suddenly. She woke with a loud gasp, but as soon as she tried to remember her dream it went fuzzy and a blank screen came up. She rubbed her eyes slightly and looked at the clock, it was 4:47, she wondered if Elliot was still up. She got out of bed and walked over to the chair where she had thrown her sweat pants and pulled them on. She was still in her sweat shirt, she didn't want to sleep completely naked in his bed. She decided to go downstairs for more pie, she would be quiet just incase Elliot was asleep. She walked down the steps and saw Elliot sitting on the couch, the TV was on mute, but his eyes were open and he was just glaring at the screen.

"Elliot? Are you okay?" Olivia said after a moment of watching him, he was startled by her voice and jumped slightly and then blinked and shook his head as if to clear it. He turned to her and smiled slightly. He had been thinking about hurting Katrina, and though he would never do it, it was very nice to think about.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all."

"About what?" Olivia asked and then headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found the pie in there and took it out. She went to one of the drawers and took out a fork and then walked over to the couch and sat down. She dug her fork into a random spot in the pie and placed the food into her mouth. Elliot looked at her with an arched eyebrow, wondering if he should say anything about her pie consumption.

"Hurting Katrina, are you sure you want to—"

"Yes I want to eat the pie like this, I really don't care if it makes me fat." Olivia cut him off in mid question. He laughed slightly, he knew her well and he knew that she would work out overtime to burn off the extra calories, but he wasn't going to question her any more. "I need to talk some more, if that's okay." She looked at him and took another bite of pie. He picked up the remote and shut the TV off and then sat back and put his arm around her. She leaned into him to get comfortable but still continued eating.

"I'm listening…"

It was day number three, Olivia had been counting the days since she had gotten there. The whole time she had been wondering if Elliot was looking for her or if he really thought she was dead. She knew it wasn't impossible to fake someone's death but she also knew that it was hard to do so. They would some how have to get a skeleton that matched hers and then fix the teeth. Considering the fact that Katrina wanted to turn her into a pony, Olivia didn't put it past her to fake a death. It was early in the morning, Olivia was already used to getting up early, she was sure that would fade in time. She got to her feet and started to pace the stall. All she had on for the third day in a row was the leather corset that exposed her newly pierced nipples and the rest of her cleanly shaven body. Her arms were still tied behind her back, but she was starting to get used to that. She peeked through the fence into Evelyn's stall. Evelyn had just gotten back to the stall the night before, and she fell right asleep. She was still sleeping, but now that it wasn't dark Olivia could get a good look at her.

She was a skinny little thing with her hair done up in a French braid. Her hair was light brown and when it was down it was probably about shoulder length. Her face was a long oval shape, she had a skinny nose and big eyes, well Olivia assumed they were big eyes, they looked that way even though they were closed. Her breasts were smaller then Olivia's but the nipples were also pierced. Because of the way she was sleeping Olivia couldn't tell if anything else on her was pierced but she didn't want to know. She estimated that Evelyn was taller then her, but not by much. She sighed gently, when she noticed that Evelyn's arms weren't restrained, they were in fact in hooved gloves that looked exactly like the boots Olivia was wearing. She also had a collar on that kept her chin in an upward position, forcing her to hold her head high when she was standing.

Olivia rolled her eyes and then walked over to the side that Heather's stall was on. She looked over into the stall. Heather was still sleeping too, she was sort of on her side and sort of on her back, either way she looked uncomfortable, even in sleep. Olivia pulled at her restraints, she wanted more then anything to get them loose. Heather did not have a collar on, nor had she had one on two days ago when they first met. She took a moment to admire Heather's extremely long blond hair. It wasn't held up or back in anyway and hung down to probably the backs of her knees. She began to wonder what Heather had done for a living before this. She went back to her knees and shifted so she was in a comfortable position. She heard footsteps and a light came on in the stable. Olivia looked up but didn't get to her feet, she was wondering what the point of standing would be anyway.

"Evelyn's in here," She heard Katrina say, Olivia got to her knees and looked out of her stall just in time to see Katrina pass with a man behind her. He was an attractive and very muscular man who had to be in his late twenties, but only thirty at the most. Katrina opened the door to Evelyn's stall and then walked in and got down, probably to shake the girl awake. "Is Annabelle awake?" Olivia knew that Katrina was talking about her and so her head snapped to attention. The man stepped towards her stall and read a plaque and then looked in.

"Yeah she's awake." The man said and then smiled at Olivia. Olivia looked away from him and started to struggle harder to get the gloves off. She heard Evelyn make a slight whinny as she woke up. Olivia noticed movement in Evelyn's stall and turned her head to look over there. Evelyn was now standing and Katrina attached a leash to the black and red collar around Evelyn's neck. She started to lead Evelyn out of the stall. Evelyn even walked like a horse, with high steps and her legs evenly apart, she had wonderful posture and as Olivia guessed, the collar kept her head held high. "Hi there Annabelle I'm Scott. Are you going to be a good girl and come and play with Evelyn?"

"Oh fuck you." Olivia replied and then rolled her eyes. She began to pull at her restraints again and looked away from him. It was bad enough that he was talking to her like she was some sort of animal, she didn't feel like being talked down to any more. She wanted to get the hell out of there, and do it as fast as she could. She watched as Katrina lead Evelyn out to the front of her stall and then stopped her. Evelyn looked in at Olivia and smiled, even though the look in her eyes stayed blank and neutral. Olivia guessed she was some how mentally programmed to smile. Olivia shuddered slightly, but tried to keep it unknown to the people who were watching. Katrina opened the door to Olivia's stall and then handed the leash to Scott. Katrina walked in and grabbed Olivia by her upper arm and to her feet.

"We're going to have some fun with you Annabelle." Katrina said into her ear and then pulled her forward. She stumbled and tried to pull away, but as it was she only had oatmeal in her system and a small bit of water. They were slowly going to wear her down with bland food. She glared at Katrina and then Scott and her ass was quickly met with the slap of a riding crop. "Don't look either of us in the eye, EVER!" Katrina snapped at her.

"Are you sure these too are good with each other?" Scott asked not even phased by Olivia's glare, or the fact that she was just spanked for it. Katrina started to walk, pulling Olivia behind her, Evelyn fell back in step behind Scott as he too started to walk. Olivia looked at Evelyn who kept her head up and straight but her eyes looking down at the floor. It didn't seem like she was having any trouble walking in her shoes and Olivia didn't understand why she hadn't made a run for it already.

Olivia stopped her story and looked at Elliot, for the first time in the whole story telling process she looked uncomfortable, as if it wasn't humiliating enough that she had a tail stuck in her ass. Elliot looked at her with concern, he wanted her to continue, there wasn't anything he hadn't seen or heard in their line of work. Of course it was a hundred times different now that his partner was telling him of the sex crime that had happened to her. She opened her mouth to speak but then recoiled and shut it again. He reached over and put his hand on hers and looked her in the eye.

"Whatever it is—"

"It's embarrassing but I know that I have to tell you everything because this will go to court and we need to be truthful, you know?" She said and all at once her hands started to get shaky. He took one in his and squeezed it gently. He didn't know what she could possibly tell him that was worse then what he had already heard but if she was telling him that it was embarrassing he didn't doubt it was.

"Look if you want to give your statement to Dr. Ander I know that she'll take care of you and that way I won't have to know." Elliot offered although he wanted to know, some deep, dark, sick part of him wanted to know what happened. He didn't know why but hearing her story helped fuel his anger towards Katrina and he knew that he was going to rip into her when he got into work later that day. Olivia went back to picking at her pie, she had finished more then half of what was left.

"No, I want you to hear it. I know you, I trust you, I lo—" Olivia cut herself off but it sounded like she was going to say she loved him. He didn't know how much of that was because she remembered her relationship with him in full, or because he had taken good care of her over the past few days. "Anyway, here goes."

Katrina lead Olivia and Evelyn into the house which was a good 500 yards from the stables. Olivia noticed another barn and she could smell horses when the soft spring breeze blew, so she knew they apparently weren't the only "animals" on the property. The house was absolutely huge, from the outside, Olivia was sure it was huge from the inside too. They were lead to the back of the house and entered through a back door. Evelyn wouldn't even look at Olivia, no matter how hard she tried to get her attention. Katrina took them up a back set of stairs and to a bedroom that was down the hall. Katrina shoved Olivia in first, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees. Olivia cried out in pain and since she couldn't use her hands to catch herself she fell face down onto the carpet, but she kept her chin up so her face didn't get smashed.

The room was nice with huge picture windows overlooking the property. In this particular room there were two black leather chairs set out and in between them was a red silk blanket and a few pillows, Olivia's face had landed mere inches from it. Evelyn whinnied and kicked her in the side, she cried out and lifted herself with great effort and moved onto the blanket, she was assuming that's what Evelyn wanted.

"Evelyn you know what to do so start when ready." Katrina said and then took a seat in a chair across from the blanket. Scott also sat down in a chair and leaned forward with great interest, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Evelyn was supposed to do. Olivia laid down on her side, putting her head on a pillow. The corset only covered her stomach, her breasts and cunt were exposed and she clenched her legs together. Evelyn whined and kicked her in the stomach, not very hard but it wasn't gentle either. Olivia curled up in pain and Evelyn got down and pushed her onto her back, the dildo that was in her ass was pressed further in, it was very uncomfortable. Olivia cried out as Evelyn pushed her legs apart, and then without hesitation shoved her face into Olivia's pussy. She started to lick, softly at first, and she was doing a very good job. Olivia bit her lip to keep from moaning and then closed her eyes as Evelyn's tongue darted in and out of her wet folds.

"Look at me Annabelle." Scott said, it took Olivia a moment to remember that they were now calling her Annabelle but she didn't open her eyes. All of her concentration was going towards not letting herself moan. She didn't know why she was turned on, she guessed Evelyn was just really good at what she was doing, she was probably taught. "ANNABELLE!" Her eyes snapped open a second later because she could feel his breath on her cheek. He was kneeling right next to her and had his hand in her hair, in his other hand he held his dick and was stroking it feverishly. She felt tears come to her eyes, if her hands were mobile and her legs weren't pinned down by this freakishly strong Evelyn she would have fought her way out, as it was she couldn't move.

"Moan, Annabelle." Katrina ordered, then slapped the riding crop hard against Olivia's right breast, irritating the nipple piercing that had only been placed in there a few days ago. Olivia cried out in pain and pleasure. Her eyes went to Scott who was still jerking off, she watched his hand move up and down for a moment and then she looked him in the eyes. He pulled at her hair, and she cried out again, mostly in pain this time. A second later the crop hit her right breast again and she nearly screamed. Pain and pleasure at this point was so mixed she didn't know what to do. She felt herself coming close to climax and her hands clenched into fists, she could feel her nails digging into her palms. The crop hit her again in the same spot, this time she did scream and orgasmed at the same exact time, her hips thrusting upwards to Evelyn's mouth. Evelyn stayed down there for another moment and licked Olivia's cunt clean, but as soon as she lifted her head, Scott grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth onto his cock. Evelyn offered no resistance as he brutally fucked her face. Olivia closed her eyes and turned her head away, and as soon as Evelyn was off of her she curled up in a ball. She felt positively sick and since she didn't want to lose the little food she had in her stomach, she took in a few deep breaths through her nose and out through her mouth.

By this point Olivia was crying, and hard, almost as hard as when he found her in the bathroom about to slit her wrists. He pulled her shaking body into his arms and held her close. He didn't have anything to say and his stomach was turning. He knew this was only the beginning of the story and he honestly didn't know if he would be able to handle any more of it. He knew that he had to be strong for Olivia but how could he listen to tales of her being raped? Being hurt? Being bound and absolutely helpless?

"I'm so sorry Liv." He whispered into her ear as she trembled and sobbed. He ran his hand through her hair gently, and she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was running, she quickly wiped her face on her shirt. She looked down at his hands and took them in hers, when she noticed his watch, it was 5:30 in the morning. It had taken her almost an hour to get the story out and now she was mentally exhausted. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Olivia sniffed back a few tears and looked him in the eye.

"You wouldn't happen to know who Amy Lee is, or have one of her CD's…" Olivia said, her voice a 100 times calmer then it was before. He _had _heard the name Amy Lee before but he couldn't remember where. "She's in a band called Evanescence I think, I promised myself I'd remember for Heather but it's been quite a while since she died and I might be wrong."

"I have heard of her, and Maureen left all her CDs here when she went to college she has an iPod now. I can go upstairs and see if she has it." Elliot offered and Olivia slid over slightly so he could get off of the couch. "I'll get her CD book and bring it down here."

"She won't throw a fit about touching her stuff right?" Olivia asked and then smiled at him. He got up and headed for the stairs and looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"If she knows that I only did it to help you she won't mind. Besides all they are doing is collecting dust." Elliot replied and then went up the stairs. Olivia turned to the box that was on the table behind the couch and picked it up and pulled it down so it was on her lap. On top of everything in the box was a pair of jeans, a red turtleneck, and under that a pair of socks and her tennis shoes. She smiled slightly and took the pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. When she came back out, dressed in more familiar clothes, Elliot was on the couch about to open up Maureen's CD organizer. She sat down next to him and he opened it. There were 9 CDs to a page, and it seemed like there were probably 20 pages. There was a good chance there was an Evanescence CD in there.

"So she put all of her music into an iPod huh? I should get one of those." Olivia said as they both glossed over the names on the CDs. Olivia was a faster reader then Elliot, but she was enjoying their time too much to hurry him along. She slid over so she was closer to him, she could hear his soft breathing and it made her calmer for some reason. "Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do with my money? I know I had upwards for 10 grand in the bank when you thought I died." Olivia said to him, he looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I donated it to a battered women's shelter in your name." He replied, "I didn't know what else to do with it and I thought that is what you'd want. Don't worry about money, I'll give you some of mine to get new clothes and you can stay here until you are back on your feet." Her smile got bigger, and she went to look back at the CD's.

"Do you know the name of the song you want to hear? Or any names of the songs on the CD?" Elliot asked as he traced his fingers over each CD reading them one by one. Olivia remembered that the song her and Heather sang all the time was called Whisper, and she remembered another song Heather used to sing was…

"Bring me to life." Olivia said, "And Whisper. She sang other songs but I don't know what they were called." Elliot looked at her and tried to skim memories and play songs in his head that maybe sounded like they could match what she was saying. The title of the song, Bring Me To Life, seemed so damn familiar to him. He was sure that if his daughter had the CD then he had heard it before. He kept skimming over titles and on the second to last page there was a silver CD with the words Evanescence and Fallen on it. Olivia got excited as she pointed it out, she had only heard Heather sing the songs without any music, but her voice was terribly beautiful, and now she would finally hear Amy Lee for herself. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Heather and she wiped her face before they could appear on her cheeks.

"Looks like we found it. You want me to play it?" Elliot asked and then took the CD from it's slot and headed towards the small stereo system that was set up next to the TV. Olivia nodded at him slightly and so he turned and put the CD in and pressed play. The instant it started with the first song, Olivia recognized it as one that Heather used to sing. As much as she wanted to hear the whole CD she wanted to hear the song Whisper more. For some reason, that song meant everything to the both of them, they would sing it almost as if it was a secret code.

"Go to the next song, let it play for a moment, and then keep going until I tell you to stop." Olivia said to him, her voice sort of shaky. He looked at her and nodded and went to the next song, and then the next, and the next, until he got to song number eleven. Immediately the words started and she knew that was the song she was looking for, "STOP! STOP!" She cried and he stopped and backed away from the stereo. He went and sat down next to her and watched her face as she listened to the lyrics. About half way through the song she put her face in her hands and started to cry. Elliot put his arm around her and pulled her close. They stayed that way till the song ended and went into the next one. When it was over she looked up and towards him.

"You okay?" He asked but felt stupid for doing so because he knew that she wasn't. She forced a smile and wiped her face.

"Yeah, just tired, can we finish this tomorrow?" Olivia replied softly. He nodded and she stood up from the couch. Now she had finally heard the song that her and Heather were singing together and for some reason it made her feel more connected to Heather, even though she was dead. She reached the stairs and looked at him one more time, this time she smiled but it wasn't forced.

"I'm going to leave my credit card here when I leave in a few hours, if you feel like going out and getting some clothes be my guest, that and anything else you want, after all I donated your life savings to charity." He said to her, she laughed slightly. She was amazed that he was dead on with what she wanted to do with her money if she were to suddenly die.

"Thanks Elliot. Have a good day at work." She replied and then went up the stairs. Elliot clasped his hands together and put them under his chin. He was really going to rip into Katrina when he got in, and also see if he could track down Evelyn. If there was another eyewitness to Heather's death it would probably be her. He looked at his watch, it was 6:05, he knew that he was going to have to leave in an hour or so. He got up from the couch and headed up stairs to the bathroom to take a shower, maybe this day would turn out to be as hard as he was thinking it would.


	4. Day 4: Mutilation

Resurrection Day 4:

Olivia recalls…

Day 7: Mutilation

Rated: NC-17

Author's note: For all of those who are still reading, thanks a bunch! I know it's taking me a long time to type this story but it's well worth the wait. I'm sort of busy due to the holidays and all, relatives visiting and such, anyway enjoy the next part!

WARNING! This chapter has talk of body modification and other violence. Read at your own risk!

By the time Olivia woke up again Elliot was gone. She came downstairs after taking a shower and looked in the kitchen for some breakfast. Like Elliot had said, his credit care had been left on the table, she guessed he was serious about her getting some clothes. The problem with that was she didn't know how to get anywhere from where she was, nor did she have any money to take a cab anywhere and she didn't want to walk out there alone. She knew she used to be a cop but she was scared of her own shadow at this point and didn't want to risk being attacked. She guessed getting herself some clothes could wait. So she went to the box of stuff Elliot had brought for her and started to look through it. She pulled out a few framed pictures, two of them were of her and Elliot. The next one was a picture of her, Munch, Fin, and Cragen. Of course she didn't recognize any of them, well part of her did but she couldn't put names to the faces. She mostly remembered seeing them when she was first brought into the precinct.

She sat down and had a bowl of cornflakes with a banana sliced up in it. She realized there wasn't much food in the house and she guessed that was because Elliot was now living the bachelor life. After she finished her cereal she washed the dish and put it away and then went back to the couch and sat down. She hated that she was too scared to walk somewhere, and she hated not remembering the city that she had lived in for years. She remembered certain things but she wasn't very confident in her ability to find what she was looking for. She laid down on the couch and flipped on the TV, she hadn't watched any soap operas in a while so she thought it might be fun to get back into one. She chose Days Of Our Lives and set the remote down on the coffee table and sighed. She couldn't wait for Elliot to get home so they could talk again.

Elliot knocked on the door in front of him, it was a red door which was the entrance to Katrina's house, or at least the one she used when she wasn't training slaves. He had found out that the house that Olivia spoke of was not in her name, and she didn't seem very concerned about giving up the name of the real owner. That was putting a block on Elliot's investigation, Katrina's address, the one listed on public records, was in fact this house in New York City. Where she lived 99 of the year didn't matter as long as she owned a town house in the city. After a moment Katrina answered it, when she saw it was him she smiled slightly and backed up to let him in.

"I have the contracts detective, you can see them for yourself." Katrina said and then shut the door after he was inside. He looked around, judging by her taste in art, Katrina was loaded and he couldn't understand why she didn't hire the best attorney possible. "Now I know you are wondering why I don't have a lawyer, but that's because I am one, you can see the diploma yourself if you want, that and I know I can get my ass out of this like I have so many times before."

"I know about those times, but this time is different, you captured one of us." Elliot replied through clenched teeth. She laughed and disappeared into another room and then came back holding a stack of papers. She held them out to him and when he reached for them she pulled them back and smiled slightly.

"You want a drink?"

"You know I really just came here to ask questions about Heather." Elliot said, he knew that she could keep the contracts to herself and use them as evidence _for _her defense so he didn't really care. One way or another he or Casey would see them and in any case the contracts were invalid if they were signed under duress or under the influence of any kind of drugs. Considering what they found in Olivia's system it would be hard to prove that Olivia had been sober at the time of signing.

"I don't know who Heather is, sorry I can't be more of a help." Katrina replied and then walked into the kitchen, Elliot followed her. She went to the cabinet and got out a wine glass and set it down on the counter. She then went to her refrigerator, took out a bottle of red wine, and poured some into the glass. It was an hour till noon, what the hell did she think she was doing? "Do you have a last name of this Heather person?" She took a sip of wine and then set the glass back down on the counter.

"Not yet, but if Olivia says there was a Heather then I know damn sure there was a Heather." Elliot replied as he watched her. He knew that Olivia had absolutely no reason to lie about this, they both knew that Katrina could be put away for quite some time on unlawful imprisonment, especially since a cop was involved. Then there was the charge of assault on top of that, they would have years to search for Heather's body once Katrina was in jail.

"Well I suggest you get a last name before you go searching for this Heather in a haystack, it's quite a popular name you know." Katrina replied and then took another sip of wine, "Is that all you wanted Elliot?" He glared at her, no that wasn't all he wanted, he wanted to punch her in the face and knock out every last tooth she had. He wanted to strangle her and watch her face slowly turn blue and then purple from lack of oxygen. He wanted to take his gun and shoot out her knee caps before snapping her neck. He wanted to do a lot of things, he just didn't.

"I'll see you in court." He said and then stormed out of the house. He got in the car and punched the passengers seat. He had two weeks to get Olivia's statement down, and he knew he had to back there and listen to her. Then there was the matter of transcribing it, he hoped that Olivia was already starting to write it down.

In fact, as he was thinking of her writing it down, she was sitting at the computer typing everything she could remember, from day one to day 730. Of course she didn't remember all of it, but she remembered the rapes and the mutilation and most importantly, Heather. As she was typing the things she had already told Elliot he came into the house. She looked at him and smiled slightly and then got up from the desk to greet him.

"Why aren't you at work? You know, ripping Katrina a new one?" She asked and he sighed softly and went and sat on the couch as he wondered if it was still to early for a drink. Apparently it wasn't too early for Katrina, but he wasn't a lush.

"You are work, I have to get your complete statement in two weeks. I know it's going to be hard for you but if we want Katrina put away for a long time we really have to buckle down and do it." Elliot replied. Olivia knew he was right, that's why she had started to type it all up. She hadn't even asked to see Casey, he figured that she didn't even remember her. "Casey wants to see you, I told her she could stop over tonight if she wanted." Olivia looked at him for a moment and tried her hardest to remember who Casey was and she got pissed off because she couldn't remember.

"I don't remember her, who is she?"

"She'll be the one trying the case against Katrina, the ADA." Elliot said as Olivia took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Well I'm ready to tell more of the story if you want, I am up to day seven, as far as I can figure, I started to lose track of time." Olivia said and then looked down at her hands, "I remembered something about Heather and I wanted to tell you about it, maybe it can help us find her."

"Go ahead I'm listening." He said and then offered her a smile. She smiled back and took in a deep breath.

She was sitting in her stall, it was later in the day she could tell by the way the small piece of sky looked from her stall. Heather hadn't been taken out of her stall once since Olivia got there and she was beginning to wonder why. Heather was humming something, well half humming half singing. Olivia listened to her, she loved Heather's voice, it was very soothing. It almost sounded like she was trying to warm up her voice before she actually started to sing. Olivia pushed herself to the side of the stall that was next to Heather's and laid her head against it.

"Catch me, as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now, speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself, this truth, drives me, into, madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away…" Heather sang, it was there song now, their secret code and even though Olivia couldn't sing a note to save her life she was getting ready for her part, "Don't turn away…"

"Don't give into the pain…"

"Don't try to hide…."

"Though they're screaming your name…"

"Don't close your eyes…."

"God knows what lies behind them…."

"Don't turn out the light…"

"Never sleep never die…" Olivia sang softly, Heather went into the second verse which as of then Olivia had not yet heard.

"I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come, immobilized by my fear, and soon to be, blinded by tears, I can stop the pain, if I will it all away, if I will it all away…." Heather sang but before they could break into the next part of the chorus Katrina appeared and Heather shut her mouth. Olivia was beginning to see why this song had so much meaning to Heather, and to herself, but Heather knew not to talk, or to sing when Katrina was around.

"You have a loud voice Heather, I heard you outside. No food tonight." Katrina said, and in fact she was carrying food for her and Heather on a tray, Evelyn was back in the house, God only knew what they were doing to that poor girl in there. "Annabelle you get to have Heather's food." Heather mumbled something that neither Katrina nor Olivia quite heard but Katrina ignored it and opened the top latch to Olivia's stall and set the food down on a platform that was attached to the door. She then shut the top door and locked it. Olivia had to bite her tongue to keep from talking, she had seen the punishment Heather got when she mouthed off and there was no way Olivia wanted to take 50 lashes on her bare back from a leather whip.

When Katrina was gone Olivia moved to the food, while kneeling like she was it was right at mouth level so it wouldn't be a pain to eat. There were two bowls of plain oatmeal with a few raisins on top and two plates, each had a sliced apple on it. She felt bad that Heather wasn't going to get anything to eat and she looked at the food trying to decide how she could get some over to her. She didn't have her hands to use but she could possibly use her mouth.

"Heather I can give you some of these apples if you don't mind my mouth on them." Olivia said as she turned her head to look to the other stall. She saw Heather's head poke up and look through the fence that divided them.

"I'm so hungry it doesn't matter to me, that and it's not like I've never made out with a woman." She replied and put her mouth to one of the holes. Olivia arched an eyebrow, it took her a minute to realize that Heather was talking about getting some of her saliva not make out with her. Olivia grabbed a slice of apple between her teeth and walked over to Heather and placed the other end of the apple in her mouth. Heather took it all into her mouth and started to chew. Olivia fed her a whole apple that way, but on the last slice Heather actually tried to kiss her but she pulled away before anything could really happen. "Sorry, you're beautiful. That and I'm desperate for any human contact."

"It's okay I understand." Olivia replied, blushing ever so slightly, she went back to eating her food, it was hard not using her hands to eat. She had been there for about a week and she hadn't seen Heather get any contact with anyone from the outside, or even allowed out of her stall.

"Fallen angles at my feet, whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear, she beckons me, shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin…" Heather sang slightly, more talking then anything but near the end she trailed off and Olivia couldn't hear the last few words of the song and she honestly didn't know if she wanted to. "Before this, I was a singer in a Evanescence cover band. We did original stuff too, but you wouldn't believe how many gigs I got because of my Amy Lee voice." Olivia looked up from her food and swallowed.

"Wow, I've never heard Amy Lee sing, but if she sounds anything like you then I'm impressed." Olivia said and took in another mouthful of oatmeal and then swallowed, "What was the name of your band?"

"We were Essence of Evanescence, just Essence for short." Heather replied, "www dot EssenceOE dot com."

"Have you been to the website?" Elliot interrupted her, she stopped talking and looked at him.

"No I need a password to get online." Olivia said and then motioned to the computer. Elliot got up and walked over to the computer. He sat down at the desk and she came up and stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. He arched an eyebrow but he didn't say anything about the massage because it did feel good.

"The password is "cheese" by the way."

"Cheese?"

"Yeah I figured it was something the kids would never think of." He opened internet explorer and clicked on the address tab, "What was the address again?"

"EssenceOE dot com." Olivia said, it had been two years since they had talked, she wasn't even sure if the website would still be there. The site came up and instantly there was a picture of Heather standing with her band, same long hair, except it was black, and same beautiful smile. Olivia felt tears coming to her eyes.

"It says that the band has a temporary new lead singer but they are hoping for Amber's safe return to the band," Elliot read from the site, Olivia was glad that he was reading to her because she couldn't see through the tears, "Is that her? I don't see the name Heather anywhere…."

"That's her, that's Heather, why didn't she tell me her real name?" Olivia asked, her voice shaky with sadness, "What does it say her real name is?"

"Amber Lynn LaPierre, it says that updates have been made and they were made last week. They are obviously still waiting for her to come back." Elliot scrolled down some more and there was a link to a form where you could contact the band for performances. He looked to her and motioned to the screen, she leaned in looking over his shoulder, "Maybe you should send them a message."

"Elliot," Olivia said, her voice shaky like she might cry, "I don't know what I'd say to them." Elliot looked at her and smiled slightly, a comforting smile.

"You don't have to do it now, and I know that anything you do say to them will be perfect." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly and started to cry, pushing her head into his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently, and stroked her hair softly. She pulled away from him and then walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He followed and sat down next to her and sighed gently. She looked at him and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Okay, here comes more of the story…"

After she had finished her food the sun had set but suddenly she was feeling light headed and woozy. She could hear Heather in the other stall, singing softly, the song sounded rather sad and so Olivia sighed gently. She laid down on her side and tried to get comfortable in the dry straw that was under her. She wished she could lay on her back but the dildo made that possible but very uncomfortable. She looked over at the empty dishes that sat on the platform on the door of the stall and sighed. She didn't know why but she was craving a big juicy steak, it was probably because all they ever fed her was fruit and oatmeal.

"Why do you always have to sing such sad songs? How about something a little more upbeat?" Olivia suggested and a smile crossed her face. She looked up to see Heather's face appear on the other side of the stall. Heather looked at her and smiled, and then cleared her throat ostentatiously.

"I don't want her you can have her, she's too fat for me…" Heather sang, but before she could continue Olivia started to laugh hard and loud she certainly wasn't expecting something like that, "Well you wanted upbeat."

"Stick to the sad stuff….and don't ever sing a polka song to me again." Olivia laughed and then closed her eyes. Heather laughed too and Olivia heard her as she dropped to the floor and started to sing again.

"Loneliness, is a cloak you wear, a deep shade of blue, is always there, the sun ain't gonna shine any more, the moon ain't gonna rise in the sky, the tears are always clouding your eyes, when you're with out love, baby…" Heather sang, but just loud enough for Olivia to hear. Olivia had to admit that it was entertaining and really served to pass the time. "Emptiness is a place you're in, nothing to lose, but no more to win, the sun ain't gonna shine anymore, the moon ain't gonna rise in the sky, the tears are always clouding your eyes, when you're without love…"

"Heather how many times do I have to hurt you to get you to shut up?" Katrina's voice came from the entry way to the barn. Heather growled gently and stopped singing. Olivia sat up and got to her feet to look out of the stall. Katrina came towards her, unlocked the stall door, and slid it open slowly. "I see you obey the no talking rules. Come on, you're coming with me." Katrina said and then took Olivia's arm and started to pull her out of the stall. Olivia started to walk with her, it was getting easier and easier to walk in the shoes she was forced to wear.

"After tonight I release your arm restraints, but I can promise you it'll only be temporary if you try anything stupid." Katrina informed Olivia, Olivia looked at her and nodded slightly. She began to wonder why Heather was still restrained, but she didn't dare say a word about it. She was beginning to think that in just a few days she would be able to make a run for it. "I'm piercing your clit tonight." Olivia stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that, but Katrina kept trying to pull her.

"No you aren't." Olivia said in a very stern and commanding tone of voice. Katrina looked at her and laughed, it was an evil laugh and Olivia didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"I'm going to do what I want with you, and if you think a clit piercing will suck, wait until I tattoo you." Katrina said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Now start moving your feet or I will have to hurt you." Olivia's brain was screaming at her to stay there and stand her ground but she didn't know what kind of arsenal Katrina had in her pocket or clipped to her belt. She tentatively took a step forward and then stopped again, she knew that a bigger part of her wouldn't let this go down without some sort of fight. She turned quickly and slammed her foot down on Katrina's and when she was distracted with that pain Olivia brought her knee up and into Katrina's stomach. Katrina doubled over in pain and groaned loudly, Olivia turned and looked over to Heather's stall.

"RUN!" Heather cried, and Olivia didn't have to be told twice. She took off running, out of the stable. When she got out there she was in a fence in area, but as luck would have it Katrina didn't close the gate. Olivia guessed that she assumed that Olivia wouldn't put up a fight, but she was wrong. She bolted for the gate and pushed through it, it was hard to run without the use of her hands and arms but when there was a will there was a way. She heard Katrina behind her, yelling obscenities and telling Olivia to stop and get back to the barn. Olivia stopped and took a quit survey of the area, about two football field lengths away there was a wooded area. She took off for it at break neck speed, but Katrina was closing in on her. Olivia took one last look behind her and took off again, it was pretty dark out there and a moment later her foot dropped into a gopher hole. She was thrown to her stomach on the ground, losing all the air from her lungs. She didn't hear a snap, so she assumed that at worst her ankle was just sprained. Her face was in the dirt and since her foot was caught there was no way she was getting back up.

"Nice try Annabelle…"

"It's OLIVIA!"

"Say goodnight…" Were the last words she heard from Katrina, a moment later an electrical shock ran through her body and she was out cold.

When she woke up she was in a lot of pain, her whole body ached from the shock and the pain that radiated from her crotch was almost unbearable. She moved her arm slightly and realized that it wasn't restrained any more. She was so happy for this she could have cried, that was until she saw that her hands were in gloves shaped like horse hooves, and they were locked to her wrists. She did her best to ignore the pain and strange pleasure that was throbbing in her clit and stood up to look into Heather's stall. That's when she saw Heather on the floor of the stall covered with red welts and bruises on her skin. One of her eyes was swelling shut and blood trickled out from the corner of her mouth.

"Heather?" Olivia said and then put her hooved hands on the dividing fence, "Heather?!" The woman wasn't moving and her breathing was so very soft. Olivia was no doctor but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Heather had been beaten severely. Olivia banged her hooves on the fence as hard as she could, but she couldn't even get Heather to flinch. For the moment any pain she felt was insignificant, she sunk down to her knees and started to cry.

"…I knew at that point, that I hadn't experienced half of what Heather had after all she had been there three months and still hadn't learned her place." Olivia said and then took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. Elliot sat back shaking his head slightly, He needed a break from this, he couldn't believe how much worse it got as she continued her story. He didn't even know what to say at this point, he didn't know if he could urge her to go on without wanting to strangle Katrina. "Elliot are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I just need a little break." He replied and stood up and started to walk towards the front door. Olivia watched him, she guessed that he wanted to get some fresh air, and she didn't blame him. He stepped outside and went to his car and opened it, in the glove compartment there was a pack of cigarettes, since Olivia's supposed death he had been smoking on and off. He suddenly felt the need for one, a very strong need. He pulled the pack out and took one out, then he grabbed the lighter and lit it before slamming the door behind him. He took in a drag and exhaled it slowly. From behind him he heard the door open and close, Olivia had come outside to check on him. He could only imagine the lecture he would get from her, and he prepared himself for it.

"Can I have one?" Was what she said next, and he was rather surprised at that, he opened the car and took out the pack and held it out to her. She came down the steps and took one of the cigarettes and put it in her mouth. He lit it for her and she took in a long drag. She let it out slowly and sighed with contentment. "I was so good at keeping the addiction at bay but I just couldn't stand it any longer. If you didn't have any smokes I would have gone and got some myself."

"I was expecting a lecture or something…I don't smoke a lot but I mean it really relieves the stress." He said and took another drag. She smiled at him, her smiles were few and far between and he was beginning to love them more then anything. They both continued to smoke, standing there in a silence that wasn't at all uncomfortable. Elliot was first to snuff his cigarette out on the drive way, and a puff later Olivia followed. They both walked inside together.

The rest of the day they didn't talk about any of Olivia's experiences, they just sat and caught up with each other. Olivia found out that Elliot had signed the divorce papers the day before Olivia's supposed death. He didn't tell her the reason why he signed them was because he wanted to ask her on a date, he didn't think that would make the current situation any better. They had dinner together, Chinese food, take out of course. Olivia hadn't had any in 2 years and she was very happy when it arrived, she was almost jumping up and down. She finished all three of the dishes she ordered, plus two egg rolls.

A few hours later she was out cold on the couch while Elliot read over the typed statement, well what was there so far. As he read with her asleep on the couch he felt tears come to his eyes. Of course when she told him the story he was cool and collected, but now he couldn't stand it any more. He read until his eyes filled up with too many tears to read. He stood up and covered Olivia with a blanket and headed up stairs to go to bed.

_In my field of paper flowers…_

_Olivia found herself in a wide open field with purple wild flowers and pussy willows all around her. She could hear singing off in the distance. It was Heather's voice, there was no mistaking that. Even when Olivia had heard the songs sung by Amy Lee she couldn't replace that voice with Heathers. She was wearing a white flowing gown, and the grass was so hard it was hard to walk, especially because she was barefoot. _

_And candy clouds of lullaby…_

_She didn't feel panicked at all in this dream, she felt calm and at peace. Of in the distance she could see a cottage which had a clearing in front of it. There were beautiful gardens behind an old fashioned wooden fence. The sky was clear, but the sun wasn't too intrusive, it was just there, warming her back nicely. She smiled and headed for the gate. _

_I lie inside myself for hours…_

_She reached the gate and opened it slowly, as she did Heather stepped out of the cottage with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She was humming the tune to the song she was hearing, and although it was in Heather's voice, her lips weren't moving. Her long hair was done up in a braid that hung down over her shoulder. _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me…_

_She approached Heather slowly, and the woman smiled at her. She walked over and pulled Olivia into a tight hug, but she continued to hum softly. Olivia hugged her back, she could smell Heather's hair, it was lilacs. She didn't smell the cigarette at all, but she remembered all of the times Heather wanted a cigarette and couldn't have one. Heather suddenly pulled back and looked her in the eye…_

_"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the Goddess of imaginary light…" _

Olivia sat straight up and took in a gasp of air. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, but she felt the tears coming. The TV was on, playing some old movie that she didn't recognize and she tried to concentrate on that cause she felt a panic attack coming on. She took in a few more sharp breaths and then stood up. She walked over to the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water. She took a long drink and then set it down on the counter. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at the TV again. She shook her head and let the tears come for a moment. She stood there with her hands on the counter looking down and crying.

After about 15 minutes of that she wiped her face on her sleeve and walked over to the couch. She was still sniffing back tears as she started to flip through the channels, leaving it on mute. She stopped on the home shopping channel for a moment, they were selling knives. When that didn't distract her enough she turned the TV off and headed up the stairs. When she got up there Elliot's door was open, and she saw he was sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him so instead she crawled into bed next to him and snuggled up close. She didn't want to be alone at that point, and hearing him breathe lulled her back into a restful sleep.


	5. Day 5: Barbaric

Resurrection day 5

Olivia recalls…

Day 15: Barbaric

Author's note: This is one of the longest fics I've ever written and it could go on for a while and I just wanted to thank all of those who have continued reading! You guys are a continuing inspiration to me!

Warning: This chapter contains drug usage, sex, violence, and some other weird shit.

The next morning when Elliot woke up he was surprised by two things. The first thing he was surprised by was the fact that Olivia was in bed with him, the second thing was that her hands were down his pants holding his dick. He was not surprised that he was actually aroused by her hands, but he knew that it was just physical cause he didn't even know it was her until he woke up. Without waking her, he moved her hands away and got out of bed. He knew they had to buckle down and finish the statement, time was running short. As it was, his new assignment was talking to her, he was glad that Munch was busy dealing with Katrina because he thought if he had to see her again he would literally explode. He turned on the coffee machine and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Elliot." Olivia said as she came down the stairs. Elliot looked up and smiled at her as she came into the kitchen. She smiled back at him and went to go get a cup for her coffee, she then sat down across from him, waiting for the coffee to brew. He decided that he wasn't going to tell her that she had her hands down his pants when he woke up, he decided it was just something she did in her sleep, there was no need to embarrass her. "Sorry about sleeping in your bed last night, I had a panic attack and I needed to be with someone, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay Liv, we're both adults we can share a bed without anything happening." He replied, "Anyway we need to get to work on your statement as quickly as possible." She nodded and started to get up to get some coffee when there was a knock on the door. Olivia looked at Elliot, he looked back at her and shrugged. He got up and walked to the door and opened it slowly. A woman was standing there, she had bags under her eyes and she was dreadfully pale.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for an Olivia Benson." The woman said, and then she twitched just slightly and turned around to leave. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder gently, she turned to look at him.

"No she's here, who are you?"

"Evelyn Carter." She replied and then twitched again, her whole body was shaking and Elliot knew it had to be drug related, withdraw probably. He backed up a few steps, recognizing the name from Olivia's stories and let her come in. She was wearing ripped jeans, a tennis shoe with a hole in it, a tattered black T-shirt, and her hair was up in a ponytail. On one shoulder she had a black backpack and in one hand she had a pack of Marlboros and a lighter.

"Elliot who is…" Olivia started to ask when she came around the corner and saw Evelyn, "Evelyn, oh my god….you look like a wreck." Evelyn offered her a shaky smile and walked more into the house so Elliot could close the door. Evelyn took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it, she took in a long drag and exhaled slowly. Elliot thought about stopping her from smoking in the house, but judging by the way she looked it was more important to worry about her then yell at her.

"Yeah well that's cause I am." Evelyn replied and walked towards the couch and then sat down. She opened her backpack and took out a black plastic ashtray that looked like it had been stolen from a motel room. She flicked her ashes into it and took another long drag. Olivia followed her to the couch and took a seat next to her. "You said, you said, that when we escaped I could come stay with you until I got back on my feet." Olivia bit her lip and looked at Elliot who looked back at her. She raised her eyebrows because she did say that to Evelyn at one point, back when she thought she would still have her own apartment and actually be allowed to invite someone in.

"I know I said that but this isn't my house and…"

"You can stay here for a few days Evelyn." Elliot interrupted and Olivia smiled at him, thanking him with just the look in her eyes. Evelyn looked at him and started to scratch at a few cuts that were on her upper left arm.

"Thank you, Elliot." Evelyn said softly, "I already made my statement to the police, some guy named Munch or something….took almost 18 hours but I got it all out and they turned me loose. I didn't know where to go then I overheard your name and Olivia's in a conversation. I went to the library, did some hacking, and found out where you lived. I was desperate, I had nowhere to go."

"It's okay," Olivia said and then gently put her hand on the hand that Evelyn was using to scratch her cuts with and pulled it away, "We're going to help you in anyway that we can. What kind of job did you have before Katrina got you?" Evelyn looked at her and then laughed slightly, a very disconnected laugh.

"I was a stripper slash high class escort girl. I don't want to do that again, I want to get back into school. The problem is I have no money and my parents wrote me off as dead when I disappeared 3 years ago. They just wanted to break into my trust fund." Evelyn replied and then snuffed her cigarette out in the ashtray. "When I called them they actually pretended that they didn't know who I was, can you believe that shit? I hate to impose but can I take a shower?"

"Yeah the bathroom's upstairs, second door on the left." Elliot said and then motioned towards the stairs, "There are some fresh towels in the closet in there….make your self at home." Evelyn nodded and picked up her bag and headed up the stairs. When the door shut and the water started to run Elliot went and sat down next to Olivia.

"That was the first time I ever heard her talk." Olivia said to Elliot after another moment, "She never uttered a word when we were in the stables."

"I think that she's on drugs, or at least was. Did you see the way she twitched and shook?" Elliot asked her. She looked at him and nodded slightly, there was something wrong with Evelyn and it could be PTSD but Olivia knew a junkie when she saw one.

"Can you really blame her? She was there for a year longer then me. I'm sure at a point her system was craving the drugs that Katrina gave her. I don't think I ever got to that point, and if I did I snapped out of it the minute that I remembered who I was." Olivia replied and then looked down at her hands and sighed gently.

"You wanna talk about the next thing you remember? I can see it in your face, you need to tell me something." Elliot said and then took her hands in his. She grasped them tightly and then looked into his eyes, tears were welling up in them. One escaped her right eye and rolled gently down her cheek but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Here goes…."

Olivia stayed awake almost the whole night, she kept looking into Heather's stall making sure she was still breathing. She pounded her hands on the fence every so often, hoping to get a reaction, but nothing was working. She was scared that Heather might die, and then what would she do? Heather had become important to her over the past few days. They were two complete opposites when it came to personality types, but opposites did attract. Finally when the sun started to barely shine in the night sky, she got Heather's attention.

"Ow my head." Heather groaned and then looked up towards Olivia, who was standing there with a big smile on her face, "How long have you been waiting for me to get up?" She shifted slightly and got to her knees slowly. The blood that was trickling from her mouth last night had dried and she could see that Heather had a slightly swollen lip.

"All night, I thought you might die." Olivia replied in a shaky voice, Heather looked at her and let out a tiny little laugh. With a bit of effort she stood up and walked to the dividing fence. The closer she got, the worse she looked.

"She won't kill me, nor do any permanent damage." Heather replied and then smiled slightly, it looked like she knew something that Olivia didn't but before Olivia could ask she changed the subject, "Besides it's not that bad, I'm quite used to the pain." She bent forward and stretched slightly and then sat back on the floor and pushed her back up against the divider to the stable. Olivia sat down too, now that Heather was awake and seemed pretty much okay she could get some sleep.

"Sing something so I can sleep." Olivia said and then yawned slightly. Heather cleared her throat a little and then started with her warm up exercises. Olivia smiled but she was asleep before she heard the song that Heather was going to sing.

Not two hours later she was woken up by Katrina banging on her stall door. She slowly opened her eyes. Without a word she opened the stall door and walked inside, she was holding a collar much like the one Olivia had seen on Evelyn, except her collar was black, this collar was red. Olivia sat up and wiped her eyes on her arm. Katrina got down and put the collar around her neck. It was tight, like she was wearing a neck brace, and it kept her chin up. It wasn't locked on, but she doubted that she could get it off with the new hoof gloves on her hands.

"I think I'll ride you today." Katrina said and then hooked a leash onto the collar, Olivia arched an eyebrow and looked at her funny. Before she could break the rules and speak, Katrina explained, "You see pony girls aren't just for show, they are for work too. I have a saddle and a bridle that will fit you and I'll ride you to the house."

"I don't think so." Olivia replied with laughter behind her voice, "No one is riding me, ever." Katrina glared at her and yanked the leash forward, Olivia fell forward her front hooves hitting the ground in front of her to keep her from totally falling. It was weird to fall like that with her chin kept up by the collar, she was having a hard time seeing her hands in front of her.

"Get up and follow me," Katrina said and then yanked upward on the collar, "It's not like you have much of a choice anyway." Olivia gagged slightly and then got to her feet so the collar wouldn't be pressing against her throat any more. She took a few steps forward when Katrina yanked the leash again, causing her to stumble, but she didn't fall. Katrina didn't so much as glance in her direction and pulled her over to a large leather trunk with a lock on it. She tied Olivia's leash to an eye bolt that was on the wall and reached into her pocket for keys. She pulled them out and got down and unlocked the trunk, inside there was a saddle. Olivia did not like where this was going and immediately her hoofed hands went to the knot in her leash, of course that accomplished absolutely nothing. She turned her head, looking around frantically and saw Heather standing up in her stall watching them.

"Hit her," Heather mouthed the words with no sound behind them. Olivia thought about that for a moment, and almost did hit Katrina but then she realized she had absolutely no where to go and she didn't think she was strong enough to pull the eyebolt completely off the wall, "Do it!"

"Do what?" Katrina asked looking back at Heather's stall. Heather rolled her eyes but didn't back down. Katrina dropped the saddle she was holding and walked over to Heather's stall. She unclipped a black tazer from her belt.

"Shock me you bitch!" Heather taunted her, "Come on! Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies, I'm above you smiling at you drown, drown, drown, I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me, and I'll pull the trigger and you're down, Down, DOWN!"

"You better change your tone and quickly."

"HEATHER STOP IT!" Olivia screamed, she didn't want to see Heather get hurt any more then she already was, she couldn't understand why Heather was continuing to antagonize her but she admired her bravery. It wasn't that Olivia wasn't brave, it was the fact that she wanted to do what was in her best interest, and she knew that tied up as she was, fighting would get her absolutely nowhere. Katrina flicked the tazer on and a blue spark flashed across the electrodes at the top. She smiled wickedly and then jammed the weapon into Olivia's thigh and pressed the button. A mild shock went through Olivia's body and she cried out and fell to her knees.

"YOU WHORE!" Heather screamed.

"You want me to do it to her again? Cause I so fucking will!" Katrina threatened and got close to Olivia once again. Tears of pain escaped Olivia's eyes and her body started to ache even more then it was before. Heather shut her mouth and dropped to her knees. Olivia took some deep breaths in through her nose, but she couldn't find the will to stand up. She hadn't eaten since the night before and considering the abuse her body had taken since then, and the lack of sleep, made her weak and she hated it. Katrina clipped the tazer back onto her belt and picked up the saddle again. She placed it on Olivia's back and attached it to the corset that Olivia was wearing. She then went back to the box and pulled out a set of reigns and a metal bit to put in Olivia's mouth.

"No, please don't…" Olivia barely squeaked out and tried to put her hands up but the pan was so terrible she could barely even see straight. Katrina rolled her eyes and moved the bit to Olivia's mouth, so Olivia did the only thing she could do and shut her mouth tightly. Katrina sighed and pinched Olivia's nose shut tightly. Being out of breath as she was, it only took a moment for her to open her mouth to let air in and that's when Katrina shoved the metal bit into her mouth. It clamped down over Olivia's tongue, making it impossible for her to speak any more. She attached blinders to the side of Olivia's head, the kind you would see on horse drawn carriages, they made it so her line of vision was only directly in front of her. Katrina unsnapped the leash and took her seat on the saddle that was on Olivia's back. Olivia groaned in pain and almost collapsed completely.

"You even think about falling and you can't imagine the kind of pain I'll put Heather through. Now start moving." Katrina ordered and then unclipped the crop from her belt and slapped it on Olivia's ass. Olivia cried out in pain and frustration, but with her tongue as it was, she almost sounded like a horse.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry, it's just getting harder and harder to tell these things to you." Olivia said softly and looked away from him. He put a hand on her shoulder, and another on her cheek, and gently turned her head so she was looking at him. He smiled at her, his eyes filled with compassion. A tear ran down her cheek slowly and he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I told you, if you would rather type it up and then I can read it on my own time—"

"No, Elliot, I want you to know everything. Straight from my lips." Olivia reassured him. He nodded but he didn't know if he could actually stand to listen to her any more. The more he heard the angrier he got. A moment later Evelyn came down the stairs in another pair of jeans and a black sweater, her feet were in black socks and her hair was up in a towel. She looked a hundred times better and she wasn't shaking any more.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked after she noticed that they had both gone silent when she entered.

"No we just had an intense conversation but it's over now." Olivia said and then smiled. Evelyn's eye lids were droopy, and she looked incredibly relaxed, or possibly tired. Either way she seemed content and Olivia guessed that whatever drug or drugs she was on she had taken before her shower.

"Can I get you anything Evelyn?" Elliot offered and then stood up to go into the kitchen. She shook her head slowly and sat down in a chair that was diagonal from the couch. She yawned slightly and put her legs over the arm of the chair and closed her eyes. Elliot shrugged and headed into the kitchen and Olivia followed him.

"I think she's on something," Olivia whispered to him when they were far enough away, "Possibly heroine but I don't see any track marks on her arm." Elliot went an poured himself a second cup of coffee and then motioned to her mug but she shook her head.

"Well there are other places she could be injecting it." Elliot replied and then sipped his coffee.

"Katrina had us on all sorts of things to make us cooperate. Half the shit she told me to swallow or she injected me with I had no idea what it was. After a certain point I just gave up. Besides we don't know if she was a user before she even saw Katrina or not. She could have been drawn into Katrina's web because of her addiction." Olivia replied and then placed her coffee cup in the sink. She knew that not all strippers and escort girls were on drugs but this one seemed to be hitting them, and hard. Olivia could go through her bag and see if there was anything suspicious in it but she didn't want to invade Evelyn's privacy. Although, she did want to get Evelyn help if she was battling a drug addiction. "Let me talk to her and see if I can get her to tell me something."

"Be my guest." He replied and then sat down at the kitchen table to give her some privacy with Evelyn. Olivia walked back over to the couch and took a seat, Evelyn seemed to be dozing lightly but not fully asleep.

"Evelyn…"

"Yeah?"

"Honey, I'm not going to be mad, but could you tell me if you are on something?" Olivia said sweetly, leaning forward too keep her voice low. Evelyn sat up more and opened her eyes, they met Olivia's and she smiled. She leaned in and then glanced at Elliot who was still in the kitchen looking at his coffee. He didn't appear to be listening to anything they were saying, although Olivia knew he was, she was hoping that Evelyn was buying his aloofness.

"Yeah but he's a cop and I'm holding…" Evelyn said and then clasped her hands over her mouth, "What I mean is….aw god damn it! Ask me again when I'm sober." She then laid back in the chair with her legs up over the arm like she had before. Olivia looked at Elliot for a brief moment and then sighed and moved over to the floor by Evelyn and took her hand.

"I'll make sure he doesn't know about any of it." Olivia said, this time actually speaking soft enough that Elliot really couldn't hear her. Elliot was a little surprised that she was keeping this a secret but he didn't change the blank expression on his face. Evelyn squeezed Olivia's hand gently and then moved her head down so it was closer to Olivia's ear but she kept her legs in the same position so she looked like some sort of odd cat.

"Heroine." She said into Olivia's ear and Olivia nodded slowly. She reached up and pushed a strand of drying hair out of Evelyn's eyes. "You're gonna get rid of it aren't you?"

"Yes I'm going flush it and you are going to go cold turkey—"

"But I…"

"No buts, I'll be here for you until you get sober. You throw up, I'll hold your hair back, you get cold I'll have a blanket, I will not leave you until you are through it, Okay?" Olivia whispered, she couldn't see Elliot from where she was but she could sense that he was getting distressed at not being able to hear them, especially after he heard the part about Evelyn holding drugs.

"My bag, upstairs, do it before I change my mind." Evelyn whispered and then adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. Olivia got up and, without trying to look too frantic, headed for the upstairs bathroom where Evelyn's bag was. She got up there and closed the door behind her and locked it as softly as she could. She unzipped the bag and found stash and immediately flushed it, she was finishing dumping the last of it when there was a knock on the door.

"Liv?" It was Elliot, no doubt he wondered what she was doing, although he wasn't stupid, he assumed that she was getting rid of the rest of Evelyn's drugs. "Liv we need to get her help, you can't do this yourself."

"The hell I can't, just give me a week and if she's still bad," She paused and zipped up the bag, unlocked the door, and opened it to see him, "Then we can take her to a clinic, a GOOD one. You aren't going to arrest her for possession because we both know she'll just start using again once she's locked up. I know what she's been through, I was there." Her voice was uncompromising and he knew that he wasn't going to win, besides she had flushed the stash and he didn't see any of it right? He nodded slowly, he wasn't uncertain about Olivia's ability to help but she was in need of desperate help herself.

"Fine but we need to go somewhere and talk some more."

"Look, I will talk to you but I think I should type out more of my statement and then tell you what I wrote, it'll be faster and that way I can sit with Evelyn and make sure she doesn't go crazy when she comes down." Olivia said to him and he nodded again, "Maybe you should go into the office and see what you can do about finding Heather….Amber's body. By the time you get back I can have a lot typed up."

"Okay, I should probably get on top of that investigation anyway. Will you be okay here with just Evelyn?" He replied and stepped back so she could walk past him. She grabbed Evelyn's back pack and started to head down the stairs with it and he followed close behind.

"I will be fine, I think I'm going to call Dr. Ander over to talk to her though and…" She saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes slightly, then she smiled, "And I'll talk to Dr. Ander too, cause I know that's what you want."

"Good." He pulled her into a hug once they were at the bottom of the steps and she hugged him back tightly, "Now that I have a picture of Heather/Amber and know her real name, I'll see if I can't get some sort of guilty reaction out of Katrina." He walked over to the table behind the couch and grabbed his keys from it.

"Thanks Elliot." She said with a smile and then went to sit down at the computer. Evelyn was dozing again, not really paying attention to either one of them. Surely in her drugged up state she hadn't fully realized what she had agreed to, but Olivia was prepared for that once she sobered up. There was no way she was going to let Evelyn screw up her life like that and she knew that sending her to a clinic or locking her up would just shut her down to trusting people. Elliot smiled back at her and then left the house, closing the door behind him. Olivia got to work on her statement, she was of course, going to write all of it down but when she would tell Elliot it wouldn't be verbatim.

Once again Elliot found himself outside of Katrina's house, still a nice looking place on the east of central park. He knocked on the door, he knew that since she made bail she was mandated to wear an ankle bracelet and the only place they were allowing her to go was the grocery store. He wouldn't be surprised if she was there, because he knew that he wouldn't want to be cooped up in a house all day and if there was just one out he would take it. After another moment the door opened and Katrina was standing there, holding a full martini glass in her right hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

"Found your Heather in a haystack yet detective?" She taunted and then took a sip of her martini. He of course had stopped by the station before coming there to get a little more information on Heather. He pulled the folder, containing the information, out from the inside of his jacket and held it in her line of sight. She didn't look the least bit phased by it, in fact she took a few steps back and allowed him to enter her house.

"Amber Lynn LaPierre." Elliot said and then removed a picture of her from the folder, one he had printed from the EssenceOE website. Of course in that picture Heather had black hair, but there was no mistaking her face. Katrina nearly dropped her martini when she heard the name. She turned around and looked at him after shutting the door. Her face was flushed and she looked positively panicked. She took the picture from his hand and looked at it, her own were shaking.

"Sorry, don't know her." She said in a less then convincing tone of voice. He laughed and took the picture back from her and put it back in the file.

"Amber Lynn LaPierre, 26, lead singer of an Evanescence cover band, former stripper and underground porn star. Did some fetish work, I'm guessing that's how you found out about her?" Elliot continued looking at the reaction on Katrina's face, he had her trapped and she knew it.

"I want you to leave, now." Katrina replied and then finished her drink in three big gulps. Elliot's smile couldn't have been bigger. He walked up to her, getting his face level with hers, they were mere inches apart, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. She took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, but this time she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"We'll find out where your sick little farm house is, and when, not IF, we find Amber's body….you're going down." Elliot said to her and then shoved her into the wall next to the door. After a moment of desperate flailing her eyes met his, there were tears in them. He didn't think they were for Amber, not at all, they were tears of self pity, because she knew he was right.

"Is that a threat detective?"

"Oh no," Elliot said backing away from her and grabbing the doorknob, "It's a promise." With that he left the house, leaving a shaken Katrina panicking for her life.

Evelyn sat up suddenly and looked around. Olivia noticed the movement and turned from her writing to look. Evelyn swallowed hard and took in a few deep breaths before walking into the kitchen and getting herself a glass of water. Olivia got up and followed her, when she got up behind her she put a hand on her shoulder gently. Evelyn nearly jumped out of her skin, but then remembered where she was and who she was with.

"Sorry," Evelyn said and then downed her water, "I didn't know where I was for a moment. Thought I was in my old house. Used to be in this area, nice like this one." She was starting to shake, but just slightly, obviously the drug was wearing itself out of her system. She probably didn't take very much, afraid that she would get caught by the cop she was now sort of living with.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, actually there's something I'd like to tell you if that's cool." Evelyn said and then looked at her. She nodded and Evelyn refilled her glass and walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in. She put her legs back over the arm of it and got comfortable. Olivia took her seat on the couch and pulled her legs up under her. "It's about Heather, I thought you might want to hear about some of the stuff you didn't see."

"Okay, go ahead."

Evelyn was living pretty much as a house pony. She did general slave work around the house but remained dressed as a pony. The perk to that was she got to sleep in a bed, the only time she was really out in the stables was when she was being punished or there was another pony girl visiting the house. In her first year there she met Heather and although they had hit it off, Evelyn quickly learned her role as a pony and stopped talking to Heather. In fact she stopped talking almost all together, when she got the chance she did speak to Heather, but never to Olivia because she didn't know how much she could trust her. Even when she did speak, it was a very low whisper and she used more hand gestures then words.

It was about a week after Olivia had arrived, Heather had been taken from her stall and into the house. There was a prospective buyer there who wanted to see Heather. So Evelyn was given the task of cleaning Heather up, doing her hair and her nails, that sort of thing. After Heather's bath, she was in a white robe and Evelyn was busy drying out her long hair. It hung almost to the floor, even while she was sitting in a chair. Heather was singing softly.

"…suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hellooooo? I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…."

"Stop it Heather!" Evenly whispered after shutting off the hair dryer, she got a brush and started to brush her hair softly. Heather rolled her eyes and cleared her throat slightly. "You sing like shit anyway." That was a bold faced lie though, Evelyn loved to hear Heather sing but it made her very depressed and she would cry herself to sleep after hearing the songs she would sing and so she hated it.

"Is that Olivia chick really a cop? I don't fucking believe it." Heather said suddenly and then looked down at her newly manicured nails. She blew on them slightly as Evelyn started to braid her hair, she was planning on putting it in two French braided pigtails and then tying each braid up into a bun. She used to have long hair too and sometimes when she went out on one of her escorted dates she would do her hair like that, although it was never as long as Heather's.

"She really is." Evelyn replied as she worked, "Mistress Katrina can't shut up about how much she cost and how hard it was to get her."

"Yeah well Mistress Katrina could tell you that monkeys flew out of her ass and you'd believe it." Heather said and then laughed. Evelyn sighed and walked out of the room. For a moment Heather thought she was going to go get Katrina so she could knock her around some more. About five minutes later she appeared back in the room. She dropped a gold shield and identification on Heather's lap. Heather picked it up and looked at it. Staring right back at her on the ID tag was Olivia Benson. Heather swallowed hard and gripped the ID tightly in her hand.

"If she can get a cop then she can get anyone, so I would shut your mouth and pray for the best." Evelyn said and then tugged unnecessarily hard on Heather's hair. Heather didn't seem to notice, Evelyn couldn't tell but she was almost positive that Heather was crying.

"…then she said something but I either didn't hear it or can't remember it." Evelyn finished, "Either way she shut up for the rest of the day. She didn't even mouth off to the guy who was checking her out, she just let him touch her….it was sort of eerie." Olivia was a little surprised, Heather? Being quiet? Something must have clicked in her that day. Evelyn wasn't there when the man that was checking Heather out talked with Katrina about possible purchase, she was in the kitchen making drinks for them. Olivia remembered Heather returning to the stables later that day looking as defiant as ever, and Olivia was in too much pain to register if her behavior was different.

"Wow I had no idea that happened to her, where did you get my shield and ID?" Olivia asked trying to remember the night when Heather came back, but for the life of her she couldn't put her finger on anything different. She even started to sing when she got back, nothing sounded off, or so she remembered, so she decided to let it go for a moment.

"Katrina had them in a drawer in the lounge, she took it out to show off. She didn't ever plan on selling you, just showboating." Evelyn said and then picked up her glass of water and took a few gulps, "I'm coming down and it's not going to be pretty."

"It's okay, trust me there's nothing you can do to make me want to leave you." Olivia smiled at her and put a hand over Evelyn's. Evelyn smiled at her and pulled her knees up to her chest as another tremor ran through her body. "You want me to get you a blanket?"

"That would be nice, do you mind if I watch some TV?" Evelyn asked and then moved over so she was laying on the couch. Olivia got up and walked up the stairs to get a blanket. She opened the linen closet and pulled out a quilt and came back down to the couch. Evelyn was curled up and shaking while trying to watch some show on Comedy Central. The volume was turned down low and it didn't even look like she knew what was going on. Olivia covered her with the blanket and moved Evelyn's glass of water closer to her so she could reach it without moving too much.

"I'm going to be right here working on my statement if you need anything then ask, okay?" Olivia said and then brushed some hair out of Evelyn's face. She looked up at Olivia and nodded slightly, she forced a smile. Olivia smiled back at her and sat down at the computer and started to type, she was quickly coming up on the part which would reveal her first rape. She was not looking forward to telling Elliot about that.


	6. Day 6: Morning Kiss

Resurrection Day 6:

Olivia Recalls…

Day 25

Author's note: Here comes more of the story, I just wanted to say that I may use some songs that didn't come out till late last year but I guess I have poetic license, this story was supposed to take place like 2 years ago, or something. Anyway just ignore any continuity errors. Thanks.

Warning: This part of the story contains a rape, and some "Self" Loving, if you know what I mean ;-)

Evelyn was up most of the night, pacing back and fourth, shaking, and vomiting. She kept begging Olivia to let her go out and get a fix, but Olivia wouldn't hear of it. They were sitting on the couch, a blanket was draped over Evelyn's shoulders and she was trembling fiercely. Olivia stayed by her side though, she knew that it was going to be hard. Evelyn was blankly staring at the TV, Olivia doubted that she was actually absorbing whatever the plot of the old movie was. Olivia herself wasn't really watching it, she was keeping her eyes on Evelyn. Elliot was upstairs and asleep, Olivia had talked to him, filling in a few days of her capture, nothing very important.

"Can I get you anything Evelyn?" Olivia asked and then put her hand on Evelyn's shaking shoulder. Evelyn looked at her and forced a smile.

"Water would be nice, although I'll probably just barf it up again." Evelyn said and then pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Olivia nodded and went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out from the refrigerator and brought it back over to Evelyn. She took it and opened it and took a small sip of water. It was enough to get the taste of bile out of her mouth. She looked at Olivia and then let out a shaky sigh. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. You cool with that?"

"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep myself. I'll stay down here though so if you need anything you can wake me up." Olivia replied, she didn't plan on going into a deep sleep, but a watchful one just incase Evelyn tried to sneak out. She moved to the big chair diagonal from the couch and pulled the blanket she had set there earlier around herself. She closed her eyes slowly and managed to doze off into a light sleep.

The next morning Olivia woke up to find Evelyn sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette. She was still shaky and pale, but she looked ten times better then she did before Olivia went to sleep, and for that she was glad. Evelyn looked at her and picked up her bottle of water, which was only half empty, and took a sip. Olivia smiled, she was very proud that Evelyn didn't try to leave during the night to get a fix.

"Doing any better?" Olivia asked and then stood up and stretched, she checked her watch, it was 6:30am which meant Elliot would be getting up soon. She heard the alarm go off upstairs, and then heard Elliot slamming his hand down on it to turn it off.

"Yeah, I haven't puked for five hours so I'm doing pretty good." Evelyn said and then laid her head down on the arm of the couch, "You moan Elliot's name when you sleep." Olivia blinked a few times and stared at Evelyn.

"What? I mean I—"

"It's okay, I won't tell him." Evelyn said and then stood up, "I could really go for something to eat, is there any good food in this place?" Upstairs Olivia heard the bathroom door open and shut and then heard water running.

"See what you can scavenge," Olivia said to her with a smile, "He was living as a bachelor when I came back into his life so chances are he has nothing. I'll talk to him about that, oh and my friend Dr. Ander is coming over today to talk to you." Evelyn rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, and then got up and walked into the kitchen. She started rifling through the cabinets and drawers to see what she could find to eat. Olivia came in and started a fresh pot of coffee. She wasn't exactly hungry herself, but she thought that coffee sounded good. She didn't get very much sleep the previous night but that was okay, keeping her eye on Evelyn was worth a few sleepless nights.

She sat down and watched the coffee pot, it always seemed to take forever when you wanted it to brew. A few moments later Elliot came into the kitchen and saw Evelyn scavenging for food and he laughed just slightly. It was different having people in the house with him, usually if he wanted breakfast he would get a donut at the station and barring that he would hit a local diner. He realized that he was probably going to have to get some actual food now that Olivia and her friend were around.

"I'll get some actual food before I come home from work today." Elliot said to the both of them, Olivia smiled at him and shrugged slightly. Evelyn turned and held up a bag of bread that was obviously over taken with mold.

"I sure hope so, cause I'm allergic to penicillin." She said and then walked over to the trash can and dropped the bread in. Olivia and Elliot laughed, Evelyn smirked and went to the freezer and opened it, that was the last place she had to check. She found the container of ice cream that Olivia hadn't fully finished and pulled it out. "Anyone care if I eat this?"

"Knock yourself out Evelyn." Elliot said and then finished tying his tie. Evelyn shrugged and found herself a spoon. She walked back over to the couch and sat down, she turned the volume of the TV up and seemed to become engrossed with what she was watching. "How was last night for you two?" Elliot asked softly and then got out a travel mug for his coffee.

"Well she threw up a few times but that was the worst of it. At one point she was begging me to just let her go get a fix but there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen so I practically stayed up all night. I got a few hours of sleep, but it was a very light sleep, after 48 hours we should be in the clear." Olivia said and then stood up and picked up her mug which was sitting on the drain board next to the sink. She took out the now full coffee pot and filled her cup and then his, and replaced it.

"You are the best thing for her now I think. Did you call Dr. Ander?" He asked as he added some sugar to his coffee. Olivia picked up the non-dairy creamer and added it into her cup and then handed it to Elliot.

"Yeah, I called her last night, her office though. I left a message with her answering service so she'll get it this morning I suppose. I didn't think there was a need to call her at home." Olivia said as she traded the creamer for the sugar. She added two spoonfuls to her cup, stirred it, and then took a sip.

"Good, I want you to talk to her too." Elliot said and then snapped on the lid of his travel mug. Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed, but she didn't say no and for that Elliot was glad. "Have a good day." And with that he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He didn't know why he did that, nearing the end of his marriage with Kathy he never kissed her in the morning, but there was something about Olivia, something comfortable and loving. He looked at her weird for a moment, only because she had an absolutely shocked look on her face.

"Elliot I—"

"Olivia…"

"It's okay Elliot don't sweat it." Olivia said and then changed her shocked expression to a happy one, she couldn't deny that she was happy that he did that. She had wanted to kiss him since she first remembered who he was. Granted her version of the kiss would have been longer and deeper, but what was done was done.

"When I come back today we need to talk, work on your statement okay?" He said to her and she nodded slightly.

"You have a good day too, I know I will." She said and then smiled, he looked at her and then walked out of the house. She looked out of the door and watched him get into his car, as soon as it vanished down the street she felt weak in the knees. She smiled and started to blush, and then for some reason giggle. Evelyn looked up from the cartoon she was watching and turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, everything is just wonderful." She took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "I'm going to take a shower, you gonna be okay for a little?"

"Yes, I like Tom and Jerry." Evelyn set the empty ice cream container down on the coffee table, "Oh is there like some paper and a pen I could use? I would use the computer but that's so impersonal." Olivia smiled and motioned to the computer desk.

"Look through some drawers, I know there's a pen in the cup on the desk. There should be a legal pad or something in there." Olivia said as she headed up the stairs. Evelyn nodded and walked over to the desk.

Olivia made it upstairs and into the bathroom. She started the water for the shower but then decided that she wanted to take a bath. She turned the lever on the tub and stopped the drain. She got undressed slowly and looked in the mirror as the water was running. She ran her hands through her hair and picked up the brush that was on the side of the sink. She had found the brush in the box of stuff that Elliot had brought from the storage space. She ran the brush through her now long hair and then set it back down on the sink. She ran her hands over her breasts and stopped when she got to the nipples which were still pierced. They had never done anything for her before, but without even thinking about it she tugged on both of the peircings, the pain and pleasure they elicited was amazing.

She groaned softly and walked over to the bathtub and climbed in slowly. The kiss from Elliot was still on her mind, she could still feel his lips on hers. It had been so long since she had any sort of sexual pleasure, self inflicted or not, and it seemed like as good a time as any. She slid down into the water and laid her head back against the tile wall. One hand slid down her flat stomach towards her clit, she was wondering if the stud would give her the same feeling of pain and pleasure that the rings in her nipples did. She grabbed it gently and pulled on it just a little bit. She cried out with passion and arched her hips just slightly. With this new, but odd, sensation that the stud brought, she wouldn't even need something inside of her.

With her other hand she tugged on the ring in her left nipple, which caused another moan to escape from her lips. She then tugged on the stud in her clit, she fell into a steady rhythm alternating from one to the other, keeping her eyes closed. She imagined that Elliot was there, but in this fantasy they weren't having sex. He was actually watching her pleasure herself, getting harder by the minute, knowing that in just a little while he would fuck her brains out. For some reason this fantasy was very appealing to her because in this scenario she was the one in control. As she continued to think, the fantasy went deeper, to a world where she had him tied to a bed, absolutely unable to do anything, just begging for her to fuck him.

Her moans got louder and louder, she wasn't even aware of how loud she was being. She continued with the alternating rhythm until she orgasmed hard, her whole body stiffened and then her hips bucked up, splashing water over the side of the tub. When she finally calmed down she opened her eyes and realized where she was. She took in a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. She sat up and stopped the water from running. She then laid back and rested her head on the tiles. She smiled slightly, she was thinking that orgasm could probably hold her for a little while, at least until she could actually get Elliot into bed.

About twenty minutes later she climbed out of the tub, feeling very refreshed and happy. She grabbed a clean towel and started to dry herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself and then stepped out of the bathroom. There was a loud thump downstairs and then sound of glass breaking. She arched an eyebrow and went to the top of the stairs. She tucked the top of her towel in so it would stay up, but she didn't go down the stairs.

"Evelyn is everything okay?" She called as she used a second towel to dry her hair.

"Uh yeah…" Then there was a long pause, "Just tripped and dropped a glass." Olivia wasn't buying it, to her it sounded like Evelyn was overly nervous and listening to someone talk. Instinctively Olivia reached for her gun, but then remembered that she didn't actually have one. She clenched her teeth and her fists and started to come down the stairs. She heard soft talking and the mention of a gun and slowed herself down. There was the sound of a door opening and slamming, she paused for a few moments and then came all the way down the stairs. Evelyn was sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face and she was shaking. Olivia took a quick look around and didn't see anyone, so she came over to the couch.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Olivia asked her, trying to make eye contact. Evelyn wouldn't look at her, she kept eyeing the front door and looking down at her hands.

"It was Katrina…she said…she said…that if I testify…she'll kill me." Evelyn squeaked out and then grabbed Olivia's hands and squeezed them hard, "She had a gun….she had it in my mouth…oh god…oh GOD!" Evelyn raced for the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Olivia went to it and heard her throwing up. She sighed, although she was glad that she didn't see Katrina, her whole body had started to shake. She didn't doubt that Katrina would kill Evelyn, not after seeing what had happened to Heather.

"Evelyn it's okay, I'm going to call Elliot right now and Dr. Ander will be here any minute, she's with the FBI so she'll be able to help okay?" Olivia said as she tried to make herself stop shaking. The toilet flushed and then there was the sound of running water. After another moment Evelyn came out of the bathroom and looked at Olivia.

"I'm fine, really." She said and then moved past Olivia and went back to the couch. Olivia went to the box of her things that was still on the table behind the couch and pulled out some fresh clothes to wear. At most she had three outfits in that box, 3 pairs of jeans a red turtleneck, a black tank top, and a purple blouse.

"I'll call Elliot right now." Olivia said and then pulled the black tank top from the box and pulled it on. She then pulled on her jeans, not really worrying about Evelyn seeing her naked because she had seen her in worse situations. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, as she dialed Elliot's cell phone number she walked to the front door and locked every single lock on it, she didn't think Elliot actually had keys to all of the locks but that wasn't going to stop her. She put the phone to her ear and waited, after a few rings he picked up and she could have cried when she heard his voice, she was absolutely terrified at that point, but she didn't want Evelyn to know.

"Hello?"

"Elliot, Katrina was here." She breathed into the phone trying to keep her composure, "She threatened Evelyn with a gun."

"That's impossible, I'm to be notified any time she steps out of her house. Is there any way that Evelyn—"

"She's not wrong, there was someone in this house I heard them. So even if it wasn't Katrina someone threatened Evelyn with a gun. Dr. Ander is on her way here so we should be fine if in fact she is carrying her weapon." Olivia said and looked out of the window in the door again. She didn't see anyone but that didn't mean someone wasn't there before.

"I'm going to go check on Katrina right now, stay by the phone okay?" Elliot replied, he was even more concerned for her then he thought, after the morning kiss he realized that he was absolutely falling in love with her….for the second time.

"I'll be here. Thanks Elliot." Olivia said and then hung up. She kept the phone clutched tightly in her hand and walked back over to the couch. Evelyn had calmed down a bit, her hands were shaky as she moved the cigarette she was smoking to her mouth, but her tears had stopped. Olivia sat down next to her and took one of the cigarettes from the pack on the table and lit it. Evelyn didn't try to stop her, "He's going to go pay Katrina a visit. We'll both be okay, she won't get you."

"Well she damn near did get me," Evelyn said and then looked at her, "Sorry, it's not your fault. Look we need some sort of code if she gets in the house again and you are upstairs. How about I'll just ask you when you want to have lunch, or dinner, or breakfast, considering the time of day?" Olivia nodded and took a drag from her cigarette.

"Sounds good to me, but she won't come back." Olivia said with certainty in her voice, although her brain was telling her different. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV, Evelyn turned and looked at her, "Want to hear some of the songs Heather used to sing?"

"Yeah, I think that would be nice."

Half way across town Elliot was banging on Katrina's door. He hadn't told anyone at the station where he had gone because he was pretty sure that someone would have been forced to tag along. He pounded on the door again, for someone who was supposedly at home she was taking a damn long time to answer the door.

"KATRINA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Elliot shouted at the door. A moment later it opened and Katrina was standing there, once again with a martini glass in her hand. She casually took a sip and then looked at him.

"How can I help you detective?" Her voice was just laced with annoyance, quite a change from the self pity he had seen her wallowing in the last time he was there. He immediately got down and lifted the leg of her jeans on her left leg only to see the ankle bracelet was still securely in place. He growled and stood up again.

"I know you were in my house, and if you ever come near there again I'll shoot you." Elliot said and then grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards him, "You understand that?"

"Yeah about that, I wasn't in your house and even if I was you can't prove it so back THE FUCK OFF!" She screamed and then shoved him out of the way, "Come back when you have evidence!" She then stepped back and slammed the door in his face. He growled and almost punched the door, but held back cause he didn't want his hand to go through the wood. From her tone he didn't doubt she was in his house but he had no idea how she did it.

Dr. Ander arrived as Olivia and Evelyn were listening to the third song on the CD, it was called "Everybody's Fool". Olivia happily introduced her to Evelyn and then went up stairs to Elliot's room so they could be alone. She turned on the TV and searched through the channels, but she didn't find anything good on. She didn't want to be nosey and go through his stuff so she curled up on the bed and laid her head on his pillow. She could smell him and she finally felt comfortable, after all the panicking she had done thinking that Katrina was going to come and get them, it was a nice feeling. When Dr. Ander arrived she did have her weapon with her and for that Olivia was glad. She herself was remembering bits and pieces about shooting a gun. She was just about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and sighed softly.

"Come in." She called and then pulled herself into a sitting position. It was Dr. Ander, she peeked her head in and smiled at Olivia, she truly was an attractive woman and the smile made it come out even more. "Oh, hey Dr. Ander."

"You can call me Lilly." She said and then walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it, "I have a feeling we'll be working together soon enough. I know you probably don't want to talk, you cops never do but I decided I'd try anyway." Olivia took a deep breath and thought about it. There was something she wanted to talk with Lilly about, something she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell Elliot.

"Actually I want to tell you something, the story of my first rape. I sort of want to tell you first as like a practice run for when I tell Elliot." Olivia said and then brushed some hair out of her face. Lilly gathered her own hair into a ponytail and tied it behind her head.

"You know you don't have to tell Elliot everything. I'm here too and I'm just as professional as he is." Lilly said and then smiled at her, she smiled back and although she understood where Lilly was coming from she didn't want to keep Elliot in the dark. She didn't want the first time that he knew about her rape to be in a typed report, it was impersonal on the computer, just like Evelyn had said.

"I know but I think it's important I tell him too, and I don't think he should find out by reading it off a sheet or paper, or in court." Olivia said and Lilly nodded, she looked completely understanding about the issue. Olivia took in a deep breath and began her story.

It was about 25 days into her stay as a hostage and she was thinking that things couldn't get much worse then they actually were. SO far both of her nipples had been pierced and she had gotten two additional "cunt rings" as Katrina put it. It was later at night and both her and Heather had just been fed. That night it was oatmeal with an orange that had been segmented. Even though Olivia still couldn't use her hands to eat it was nice that they weren't tied up behind her back She sat back on a pile of fresh straw and looked towards Heather's stall.

"...you're not alone, no matter what they told you, you're not alone! I'll be right beside you forever more…" Heather was singing softly. She had sang this song a few times before, it was about wanting to be dead. Heather had explained to her that the song was originally written for Amy Lee's sister, but when she sang it she sang it for her mother. Heather's mother had died in a car accident when she was only 16 and although that had been ten years ago, Heather still missed her more then anything in the world. By this point Olivia knew all the words to the song.

"Heather?"

"Yeah?" Heather replied softly.

"What's that other song you sang, something like "all of my hate cannot be bound" or something like that?" Olivia asked, she had heard Heather sing it a few times, mostly at Katrina, but she had never heard the whole thing.

"Ah yes, Thoughtless by Korn as sung by Amy Lee, you wanna hear that one?" Heather replied and then cleared her throat. Olivia nodded slightly but then realized that Heather couldn't see her.

"Yeah it's an angry song and I think that it expresses how we both feel about Katrina." Olivia said. Heather cleared her throat again and did a few vocal exercises to warm up her throat.

"All of my hate cannot be bound I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, and you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground I will see you screaming…." That part of the song was soft and sweet but now the tone changed to anger, "Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies, pushing all the mercy down, down, down, I wanna see you try to take a swing at me, come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground….why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny what the fuck do you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me, I want you crying while you're bloody down in front of me…"

"Heather!" Katrina snapped as she rounded the corner into the stable.

"Oh bite me you skanky bitch!" Heather yelled at her.

"You wanna start with me? Cause I can promise you won't win." Katrina threatened and unclipped the tazer from her belt.

"Heather…." Olivia said slowly trying to get her to stop even though she knew that it was absolutely futile.

"I don't care if you hurt me! I thought we already went through this!" Heather screamed at her, "YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!" Heather stood up and walked over to the entrance of her stall so she was looking Katrina in the eye. Katrina smiled at her and opened Olivia's stall. Once again Olivia saw the tazer coming at her and she scrambled into the corner, she didn't know why she was doing that instead of trying to escape, but after almost a month of abuse her brain wasn't working right.

"Don't you remember the rules of the game?" Katrina asked and then smirked at Olivia, Heather moved so she was looking through the dividing fence that looked over Olivia's stall. Katrina pressed the button on the tazer and a bolt of electricity shot across the electrodes, it was something Olivia had seen to many times, and the weapon was coming straight towards her.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!" Heather screamed at her, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Katrina stopped dead in her tracks and then spun on her heels and turned to look at Heather.

"Yeah and you are receiving a warning right now, one more infraction and the deal is off." Katrina said to her and then turned off the tazer and clipped it back onto her belt. She pulled the a leash and leaned down to clip it to Olivia's collar. Through a deal she didn't understand, she was spared being shocked by the tazer.

"What is this deal?" Olivia asked and then looked at Heather, Heather turned her head away and sat down in her stall. Olivia looked at Katrina who just smiled evilly and shrugged her shoulders. What Olivia didn't know was part of the deal was not telling Olivia about the deal in the first place.

"You're coming with me, Heather, you'll get yours later." Katrina said and then yanked the leash forward as Olivia got to her feet. Heather stood up again and watched as Olivia was lead out of the stall. The look in her eyes was very apologetic, almost as if she knew what was going to happen to Olivia.

Katrina lead her to the house, once again through the back door, and up the stairs into a bedroom at the end of the hallway. She ordered Olivia to kneel down, and once she was down, Katrina unclipped the leash and wrapped it around her hand. She then told Olivia to be a good pony and left the room, Olivia could hear the locks clicking on the door to the room, and she highly doubted that even with the best of luck, she would be able to kick down the door in the shoes she was wearing. She thought briefly about climbing onto the nice canopy bed in front of her, but then decided she would probably just be punished. She looked down at her hoof gloved hands for a moment and sighed. These too had real horseshoes on the bottom of them, making them heavy. If she could just get one good swing at Katrina she was sure she could break her nose or jaw.

She looked up when she heard the locks on the door clicking again. The door opened slightly and she heard Katrina talking to a man. After another moment the door opened wider and a man in his fifties walked into the room, and the door shut behind him. The locks clicked once again, and Olivia didn't have to be told what was going to go down there in a minute. The man was not unattractive, just way out of Olivia's age range. He was about her height, short brown hair, and beautiful eyes. He was in a nice suit, and Olivia guessed he was a lawyer, or at least that was the impression he gave off.

"Katrina said you're new, so I'll make this short and sweet. I'm going to fuck you, you're going to like it. I'm not opposed to hurting you, understand that?" The man said in a commanding tone of voice. Olivia looked at him and clenched her teeth. She got to her feet and lunged at him, she knew it wouldn't do any good but she was not about to give in without a fight. She swung as him and her front "hoof" connected with his face. He didn't seem the least bit effect by the blow, and she knew that she didn't hit him as hard as she could because of what she had been eating the past few days. He grabbed her other arm and twisted it up behind her back.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Feisty little pony aren't we?" He said back to her and then kneed her in the back. She cried out in pain and he let go of her and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. The next moments happened in a blur, but she knew when he slid his cock into her, it hurt like hell. She tried to scramble away but he grabbed her hair and yanked back on it hard. She screamed but was now held in place. He began to fuck her wildly, and tears streamed down her face from the pain. "Moan bitch."

"Fuck…you!" She cried between breaths, which were hard to catch. He yanked back on her hair even harder, and she forced a moan. She closed her eyes and started to moan, she didn't think they sounded pleasurable at all but he seemed to be believing them. It didn't last more then three minutes, but to her it seemed like an eternity. When he finished he got off of her and kicked her in the ribs as hard as he could. She would have cried out but all of the air was knocked from her lungs and she fell to the floor.

"Thanks bitch." He growled and then spat on her, she felt the saliva hit her bare shoulder. He went to the door and knocked on it twice. After a moment it opened and Katrina let him out. She talked to him for a moment but then came into the room and snapped the leash back onto Olivia's collar.

"Lets go." She commanded and yanked upwards on the leash. Olivia groaned but made herself get to her feet. She had the feeling that this was not the worst experience she was going to have there.

As she finished recalling the event she was in tears, Lilly moved so her arm was around Olivia and she stroked her hair softly. Olivia didn't even seem to register that Lilly was there, she just put her head in her hands and sobbed. She kept trying to think how she was going to relay this story to Elliot when she could barely get it out to Lilly. She continued to cry there for a good fifteen minutes, but Lilly stayed and kept her arm around Olivia's shoulders. How could it get any worse then this?


	7. Day 7: Acid Trip

Resurrection Day 7

Olivia Recalls…

Day 40

Author's note: Still writing, thanks for all the support[Insert happy face here You guys rock!

Warning: Usual stuff, violence, sex, but I don't know why I bother warning you guys, you know what you got yourself into.

That night Olivia repeated the story of the rape to Elliot, it was a little easier the second time around. She could see in his eyes how upset it made him to listen to her story. The look of sadness and compassion in his eyes made her want to cry even harder then she already was. When she was done she excused herself and went down stairs to check on Evelyn, who was asleep on the couch with a pen in one hand and a legal pad resting on her chest. Quite a few of the pages were flipped back, and Olivia knew that she had been writing quite a bit, but who the letter was for and what it was about was a mystery to her. She walked over and turned off the TV, Evelyn sat up suddenly and looked at her.

"Hey I was watching that!" Evelyn said groggily. Olivia laughed slightly and turned the TV back on but turned it on low, "How did it go with Elliot, I know you were stressing about telling him." Olivia sighed and sat down on the couch next to her.

"It went better then I expected. I just had to get out of there before I started to cry any harder. I think Elliot is taking it as hard as me." Olivia said, Evelyn nodded and set the note pad down on the coffee table before leaning back on the couch and putting her feet on top of it. "What are you working on?"

"For the third time, a letter…" Evelyn said and then smiled at Olivia, "I told you it's sort of private." She picked up her pen and started to click it rapidly, almost as if she had some sort of nervous tic. Olivia smiled and shook her head slightly. She stood up and headed into the kitchen, the clock on the microwave said it was 9:30pm. She took the tea kettle from the stove and filled it with water, then set it back and turned the heat on high. She walked up behind the couch so she was looking over Evelyn and the TV. Evelyn had stopped on an old episode of The X-Files and seemed pretty satisfied in watching it. A moment later Elliot came down the stairs, looking more stressed then she felt, and that was A LOT.

"I'm going to have some tea, you want some Elliot?"

"No, I think I'll have a screwdriver, hold the orange juice." He said and then walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He had a bottle of vodka chilling in there and it didn't look like this was the first time that he'd used it. He pulled it out, unscrewed the cap and took three large gulps. Olivia came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Elliot getting drunk…"

"I know it won't help but damn it…." He turned to look at her and the tone of his voice changed from angry to calm, "I just need to relax." She looked at him and nodded, she understood how he felt and alcohol had a good chance of changing it. He took another two gulps from the bottle and then put it back in the freezer. The kettle started to whistle, she moved it from the heat and got out a mug and a chamomile tea bag, dropped it in the cup and added the water.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked him and he came up behind her, this time, and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in just slightly so he could smell her hair, hoping that she wouldn't notice. She did noticed but she didn't say anything, all she did was smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You ready to hammer out more of the statement tonight?" He asked, she turned and looked up at him.

"The next few things are going to be rough for you to hear, but I think I can tell you about some more tonight. I know how important it is to get this all done." She turned back to the counter and opened the sugar container and added two spoonfuls to her tea. She then replaced the lid and picked up her mug and turned to walk upstairs. "Hey Evelyn we are going back upstairs, you gonna be okay?"

"Shh, Mulder's talking." Evelyn replied, her eyes absolutely glued to the TV. Olivia laughed and headed up the stairs. Elliot stood in the kitchen a moment longer, and after a small debate in his head he decided to grab the bottle of vodka from the freezer again. He grasped it tightly in his hand and followed her back up the stairs.

"Where can I get sheet music for those crappy songs you sing all the time?" Katrina asked as she came into the stables. Heather looked up and so did Olivia, if she was wondering what Katrina wanted with sheet music, then Heather no doubt, was wondering it too.

"Why do you want to know?" Heather replied as she got to her feet.

"Cause I'm throwing a little party and I want you to sing at it, you have a great voice but you sing crappy songs. There's not enough time for you to learn any good songs, so I need the sheet music for your shit. You can play the piano right?" Katrina replied as she leaned up against the stall to look in at Heather. Olivia slowly got to her feet and wondered what kind of party this would be and how she would be involved, because she knew that it couldn't be anything good.

"Yeah I play the piano. You can order sheet music from the EssenceOE web site, you have to pay with a credit card first though." Heather replied, her hair had been put up by Evelyn that morning, Katrina had decided that she was tired of always having to pick straw out of Heather's hair. Olivia wondered why Katrina didn't just cut it, but there was a certain elegance to the length of Heather's hair, maybe that was why she didn't want to get rid of it. Besides maybe it was part of the secret deal that Olivia didn't know the specifics of.

"Get ready, you'll be singing and playing tonight, and Annabelle, you'll be entertaining." Katrina said and then walked over to her stall, "I'm going to take you into the house and Evelyn is going to teach you how to dance."

"I know how to dance." Olivia said as Katrina put the key into the lock.

"Not like a stripper you don't." Katrina said and then slid the door open, Olivia looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm not going to debase myself for the pleasure of your guests." Olivia said, not taking one step forward. Katrina laughed slightly and looked over at Heather.

"You do it or I hurt Heather."

"YOU ALWAYS HURT HEATHER!"

"Yeah but I'll do it in front of you." Katrina said and then grabbed Olivia's arm, "Lets go." Olivia growled and clenched her teeth as she took a step forward. She didn't like it when Heather got hurt, but luckily so far she had been lucky enough not to witness the actual act. Sure she had seen the aftermath, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle seeing an actual act of violence. Katrina pulled Olivia towards the exit to the barn. "Heather, get your voice ready….I'll be back in a few hours."

For the next few hours Olivia was taught how to dance provocatively, and strip off skimpy outfits as she did so. Evelyn was a good teacher, even considering that she wouldn't utter a word to Olivia. They were sitting down taking and taking a break when Katrina came back into the room. They were in a large ballroom and there were two metal poles that reached from ceiling to floor off to the back of the room, that's where Olivia practiced. Katrina was holding two bottles of water in one hand and had two dresses draped over her other arm. She held one of the bottles out to Olivia who took it, her hands had been freed from the hoof gloves since they got to the ballroom, it was hard to grab a pole when you only had hooves. Olivia took it and opened it, she gulped down half of it in a few seconds, even though it was ice cold and have her one hell of a brain freeze. Katrina took one of the dresses off her arm and dropped it into Olivia's lap.

"What's this?" Olivia asked and then held the dress up to look at it. It would be skin tight on her. It was black up top and clasped behind the neck, the fabric was velvet. The skirt was a royal purple, also velvet, but it was cut so short that it would barely cover her crotch. Hanging from the same hanger as the dress was a black thong.

"It's your outfit for tonight. I'll bring you your shoes later." Katrina said then turned to Evelyn, "Take her to the bathroom, get her showered, and when she's out dry and style her hair. Do your magic with makeup and bring her back here." Katrina produced a ring of keys and tossed them at Evelyn, who caught them. Katrina handed her the other bottle of water and the dress before walking out of the room humming to herself. Once she was out of the room Olivia turned to Evelyn and smiled sweetly.

"Quick give me the keys." Olivia said and reached over to take them. Evelyn snatched them away, out of Olivia's reach and stood up. "Look we could both walk out of here right now, get Heather and walk out." Evelyn shook her head, later Olivia would find out that the reason Evelyn was doing all that Katrina said was because Katrina was supplying her with drugs. Evelyn stood up and took Olivia's arm and started to pull her up. Olivia got up and reached for the keys again. Evelyn took a few steps forward then swung her leg up in a powerful roundhouse kick that came about an inch away from Olivia's jaw. Olivia gasped in surprise but decided it was better not to try and get the keys away from her. Olivia herself was trained in hand to hand combat but under the current conditions she didn't think she would be able to take Evelyn down if she had to, especially if she could kick like that.

Two hours later, Olivia's make up and hair were done. Evelyn had some how woven hair extensions into Olivia's normal hair making it about waist long. She didn't like her eye makeup very much because it was caked on and dark. Black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, mascara, it was a little too much and nothing that she would ever do normally. Her hoof boots hadn't been taken off for the shower, although she was hoping they would have been. She didn't try to get the keys from Evelyn again, she considered knocking Evelyn out and taking them, but she actually had no idea where the woman had set them down.

"Well at least we get to hear Heather sing tonight, and music." Olivia said to Evelyn as they headed back into the ballroom. Olivia and her were wearing matching dresses, the ones that had been given to them before they were sent to get ready. The tail had been removed from both of their asses, and Olivia was very thankful for that. Now she just had to get out of the horse shoes and she would be fine. She looked over to Evelyn who just shrugged and opened the back door entrance to the ballroom. When they stepped in, it was full of tables, each table had 4 chairs, and each chair was filled with either a man or a slave woman. She could tell that they were slaves by the way they were dressed, a very small amount of the other women were dressed like mistresses. About 10 feet from the poles there was a small stage erected with a piano set up on top.

Heather sat at the piano in a very nice corset that attached to a flowing black skirt. Her hair was now down, but because it had been in two braids it was quite wavy. There was a microphone tilted over the front of the piano so she could sing into it. Around her neck there was a collar, one much like Olivia had to wear, and attached to that was a chain that connected to an eyebolt in the wall. There was a little bit of slack between her and the wall, but not much. There was no way she was going to be running away. Olivia liked the outfit and all of the jewelry that came with it. There were leather wrist bands with spikes, and a gold cross dangling from a necklace that was under her collar. Her makeup made her look pale, she had on black lipstick, black eyeliner, very dark eye shadow, and of course mascara. She looked absolutely gorgeous like that, the look suited her. Olivia waved slightly at her and she lifted her hand and waved back. A moment later she started to play the piano.

Evelyn walked over to her pole and motioned for Olivia to do the same. Olivia sighed and started to dance with the pole. She didn't want to, but the way she saw it was there were about 100 people who could attack her if she tried to make a break for it. Heather played a nameless tune and started to warm up her voice. Even the simple "do ray me fa so la tee do" sounded beautiful coming from her lips. A moment later she launched into a song, after opening the folder of sheet music that rested on a stand connected to the piano.

"I can't see your star….I can't see your star…though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today….I can't see your star, the mechanical lights of Lisbon, frightened away, and I'm alone now. Me and all I stood for, we're wandering now, all in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out…" She sang as both Olivia and Evelyn danced. With music behind her voice, Olivia thought that Heather sounded even more immaculate, if that was possible. She was having trouble dancing and listening to Heather, she just wanted to sit and listen but she knew that was impossible. The song was sad and lonely, and the emotion behind it matched. That song finished, and without so much as a pause, she continued into the next song. The songs weren't fast, so they were easier to dance to.

"Playground school bells ring, again, rain clouds come to play, again, has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to….hello…" She sang as she played the piano, Olivia noticed that Evelyn had the top part of her dress down, exposing her breasts. Since Olivia was supposed to follow Evelyn she sighed and unclipped the back of her dress and let the two strips of fabric expose her breasts. This song was shorter then the last one, and when it ended, Evelyn stripped off the rest of the dress and tossed it aside. Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled off the rest of her dress so she was in her black thong. .

"Under your spell again, I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand, I can't say no to you. Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly, now I can't let go of this dream, I can't breathe but I feel….good enough, I feel good enough for you…." Heather sang after a minute of introductory piano playing. Olivia stopped for a moment and looked over to Heather, she couldn't get the idea out of her head that Heather was singing directly to her. She slowed her dancing even more then she already had and continued to listen to the lyrics, "Drink up, sweet decadence, I can't say no to you, and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind, I can't say no to you. Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely, now I can't let go of this dream, can't believe I feel…..good enough, I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming but I feel good." By this point Olivia had completely stopped dancing, as she had noticed moments earlier that Heather was looking directly at her. She barely noticed that Katrina was quickly approaching her and Evelyn was still dancing. All she cared about at that moment was hearing the rest of the song.

"…and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall, pour real life down on me, cause I can't hold on to anything this good….enough….am I good enough for you….to love me too?" Heather sang as she broke eye contact with Olivia. Olivia's heart felt so heavy, she so strongly wanted to run over to Heather, to fight her way out, to get out of this hell, "So take care what you ask of me….cause I can't say no." Olivia put a hand over her mouth and a moment later her hair was being pulled towards the back exit of the room. She cried out but couldn't be heard over the already loud talking, and the introduction to the next song.

Once the door had shut Katrina jammed a tazer into Olivia's side and pressed the trigger. Olivia cried out again and fell to her knees. She saw Katrina coming at her again and she scrambled backwards. She was completely naked, except for the thong, and she knew that if she didn't protect herself then she would get a shock in a more sensitive part of her body. Katrina put the small tazer back in the matching blue handbag she was carrying. Her hair was up, save for a few curls on the sides of her face, and she wore an ice blue dress that reached to the floor and ended in a trail of fabric behind her feet. She sifted through the bag and pulled out a smaller plastic bag that was full of sugar cubes. She took one out, and as Olivia started to ask what it was, she shoved it into her mouth. Olivia knew better then to spit it out, so she let it dissolve on her tongue and then swallowed. A second later Evelyn came out through the back door and looked at the both of them. She was redressed in the outfit she had started dancing in at the beginning of the night.

"Get her back into her pony outfit and have her back in the ballroom in a half hour." Katrina ordered and then tossed Evelyn the tazer from her bag, "She just took two hits of acid so she might get difficult."

"YOU DRUGGED ME?" Olivia screamed and then tried to get to her feet, she knew the effects of the drug wouldn't start right away but she was now scared. She had never really done drugs, except for the pot she smoked once or twice when she was in high school, and even then she really didn't like it. She had known people who had done harder stuff, and she had seen people come into the station drugged up on god knew what. She didn't want to become one of those people. Her immediate reaction was to make herself vomit, but deep down she knew that wouldn't do any good. She stumbled to her feet and raised her hand to hit Katrina when Evelyn stepped up and grabbed Olivia's wrist. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU….YOU…" before she could finish Evelyn shocked her with the tazer, connecting the electrodes with her right breast. Olivia screamed and then everything went black.

The next few events happened in flashes. The next thing she knew, she was back on the stage near the piano with some sort of mask over her head. There was a gag in her mouth, and her hoof gloves were on her hands. Someone kept trying to get her to stay on her hands and knees but all she wanted was to lay down. She heard the tazer buzz, and actually was able to SEE the sound that the tazer made. She looked around wildly but no matter what she did or where she looked, she could not see what was going on. There was some shouting, which she could actually see, and the mutter of voices sitting at the dinner tables. There was more shouting behind her, she guessed it was Katrina yelling at Heather cause she heard the words "Play" and "Piano" in the statement but her brain wasn't connecting things like it was supposed to. A moment later the piano started to play, and brilliant colors danced in front of Olivia's eyes. She smiled slightly, then came the pain. Someone had thrust their cock into her, and if her mouth wasn't blocked she would have screamed. She was way too out of it to realize that she was being fucked in front of an audience of probably 100 people. As whoever it was fucked her, she drifted out and into blackness.

She didn't know how much later it was, because the mask was still on, but the guy who was fucking her had stopped and she tried to lay back down. Someone grabbed her hips and yanked her back to her knees, and thrust into her even harder then the first guy, or at least it felt like it. Her brain picked up a few words from the song Heather was singing, "…can't hold on to the fear that I'm lost without you, if I can't feel, I'm not mine, I'm not real…" It was sort of funny to her because as each word was said, it appeared in her line of vision, each one in different a different color. She barely noticed there was a guy behind her, trying to fuck her brains out. She got used to the painful, sickening rhythm, and began to black out again.

Once again, when the guy finished she tried to lay down, she was beginning to realize that the LSD made her lethargic and a lot less caring then she normally would be. Later she would tell Elliot that if she had been sober she would have panicked with only being able to breathe through her nose, but the drug kept her calm. This time she succeeded in laying down for maybe two minutes. There was a shouting, a jumble of words she couldn't put together, then there were hands on her hips again, but they didn't yank her up. They gently pulled her until she was back on her knees. This time when the cock was driven into her, it was gentle, nothing like the previous two people that had been on her. The rhythm was slow and gentle, and she actually began to feel her body respond to the movement.

Each bolt of pleasure that rocked her body created a different kaleidoscope of colors. Amazing colors that she couldn't describe, then or even as she was remembering it. There was only silence now, Heather had stopped singing, but the last song she heard suddenly replayed in her mind, the words popping up into her field of vision as she recalled them, "……can't hold on to the fear that I'm lost without you, if I can't feel, I'm not mine, I'm not real…". The rhythm became faster and she cried out, only for it to be muffled by the gag. This speed continued for quite some time, and when she could actually focus on the pleasure it was very good. She had no concept of time, or what was around her, but somewhere in that time period she orgasmed twice. Then it was over, the hands let go of her hips, and she was dropped back onto the floor. She sighed dreamily and then drifted off into darkness once more.

This time she was not disturbed, but she did have a very vivid and strange dream. In the dream she was standing barefoot in her stall in the barn. There were spiders everywhere, and they were crawling towards her. She picked up a loose, softball sized, rock and began to get down and smash the spiders as they got closer and closer to her feet. It seemed like for everyone she killed, 3 more would appear, and as fast as she was smashing them it wasn't fast enough. Soon they were crawling on her feet, she could feel the tingle of their hair legs, and so she began smashing at them as hard as she could, and smashing her feet in the process. The pain was absolutely sickening, and she could hear the flesh breaking along with the bones, but she couldn't stop smashing her feet. Before she could defeat all of the spiders she snapped awake and screamed loudly.

"Hey….HEY!" Heather called, they were both back in their stalls, Olivia turned and frantically looked towards the sound of Heather's voice, "You're okay, you're gonna be okay Olivia." Heather said and then her face appeared in the diving fence. Olivia looked around the stall, looking like a junkie that was on a paranoid trip, and when she didn't find any spiders she calmed down. She took in a deep breath, her mouth was as dry as cotton.

"Heather," She breathed and then let out a slight laugh, "I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." She got to her feet, her crotch absolutely ached and there were traces of dry blood on her inner thighs. She looked down and sighed slightly. It looked like it was going to be the beginning of another horrible day.

"…you know it's funny, at that point I didn't remember anything that happened the night before and I had to ask Heather. Looking back on it now I do remember, but while I was there I would not let the memory form in my brain." Olivia said to Elliot, her voice was shaky. She had finished her tea long ago and was now sharing the bottle of vodka that Elliot had brought with them to the room. The alcohol was clearly giving Elliot a buzz, but all it was doing for Olivia was calming her down. Her head wasn't swimming at all, and she would trade a good buzz for an LSD trip any day of the week. "I think now that Evelyn is actually talking I should ask her about that night too."

"Are you sure you're ready to hear it?" Elliot asked and then took the almost empty bottle from her and drained the rest of it. Olivia shrugged slightly, she did want to know everything that had gone on but how would the information impact her? And on top of that, would knowing just hurt her more? Elliot looked into the empty bottle and then lowered it. "I'm sure I have more downstairs."

"And I'm sure you've had enough." Olivia said and then laughed, he looked at her and laughed too. He was amazingly calm, taking her story very well, but Olivia assumed that was because of the vodka, not because he didn't feel hurt. He stood up and almost lost his balance, but Olivia stood up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He turned and looked at her and then pulled her into a hungry kiss. She gasped softly in surprise and kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. "You've definitely had enough. I think I'll go talk to Evelyn, as for you, sleep it off."

"Yeah….yeah…." He said and she took the empty bottle from him and walked towards the door, when she got there she turned and looked at him. He was so sexy, so caring, just so everything she wanted at that moment, but it still wasn't the right time. She knew that if he was sober he wouldn't have tried anything with her, not at that point at least. She knew it was long and coming but she needed it to be when they were both clear headed. She smiled at him, then stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

When she got down there and tossed the bottle away in the kitchen, she passed by Evelyn who was writing on her legal pad again. Olivia, sensing that Evelyn was preparing for a long night, put on the coffee machine and got out two mugs, she didn't know if she was going to be able to sleep herself, and besides she wanted to ask Evelyn about the party. That was assuming that Evelyn wasn't wasted at the time that it took place.

"Still working on that letter?" Olivia asked as she took a seat next to Evelyn on the couch. Evelyn stopped writing for the moment and set the pad down. Although Olivia couldn't read what was on it from where she was, she could tell that Evelyn had gorgeous handwriting.

"I'm not telling you who it's for, so give that up detective." Evelyn said and once again sat back and put her feet on the pad, blocking any reading. "What's up?"

"Not much, do you remember anything about that party Katrina had when I was there. It happened about a month and a half after I was there." Olivia asked, Evelyn looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"You know, I remember it but, I don't. I mean Katrina had me hooked on meth and heroine. Anything I do remember won't be very helpful." Evelyn replied and then shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just telling my version of events to Elliot, I thought you might be able to fill in the gaps." Olivia suggested, but Evelyn just looked at her and shook her head slightly. Olivia didn't quite believe that Evelyn couldn't remember SOMETHING but she wasn't going to press the issue. "Well I put some coffee on, I'm going to go try to get some sleep, but I doubt I can. Have a good night Evelyn."

"You too." Evelyn replied, and Olivia got up and headed up the stairs to Maureen's bedroom. She would have crawled into Elliot's bed but she doubted he was sober by that time, and she didn't want him to get all hands across America on her. She laid down in Maureen's bed and closed her eyes, amazingly a few moments later she was out like a light.

The next morning when she woke up, it was almost noon. She knew that Elliot had probably gone into the station for work, he had a lot of stuff to do in finding Katrina's secret farm house. She rolled out of bed, made it slowly and then headed downstairs. As she reached the last step she suddenly sensed that something wasn't right. Once again instinct took over and she reached for a gun that wasn't there. She heard some frantic footsteps in the kitchen but she couldn't see into it from where she was standing. She thought her best bet was to go back upstairs and call Elliot. As she turned, someone came up behind her and slammed a vase down on the back of her head. It shattered, and Olivia had five seconds to realize she had been attacked before blacking out.


	8. Day 8: Goodbye Heather

Resurrection Day 8

Olivia Recalls….

Day 187

Author's note: Can you believe this fic is 43 pages long? LOL! It's the longest fic that I have ever written! Thanks for the continuing inspiration! You fans are what it's all about!

Warning: This story contains death and sex, how is that any different from any other chapters? LoL!

Elliot had come back around 12:30 because he wanted to take Olivia out to lunch, he thought it would be good to get her out of the house. Instead he found her laying by the stairs near a shattered vase. Evelyn was absolutely nowhere to be found. He rushed over to her and took her into his arms, she was out cold, and he knew that he only missed her attacker by a few minutes, and that pissed him off. He assumed that the attack had something to do with Evelyn since she wasn't there, but Katrina hadn't left her house, he would have been notified.

"Liv, LIV!" He said and tapped her cheeks lightly trying to bring her back into the world of the living. She groaned and reached her hands up and pushed his away from her, her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head to look at him.

"Tell Munch he owes me 10 bucks." Olivia muttered and then started to close her eyes again. Elliot was shocked at this statement because just hours before she would have had no idea who Munch actually was. He felt the back of her head through her hair and found a small lump there, he was pretty sure at that point that she had a concussion. He pulled her up to her feet and this time she opened her eyes all the way and looked around. "Elliot, what happened?"

"It looks like you were blitz attacked, do you know where Evelyn is?" Elliot asked her, one of her hands went to the back of her head and she rubbed it gently. Olivia looked around quickly and didn't see Evelyn anywhere. Then she noticed the note pad on which Evelyn had been writing her letter. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was flipped to the last page…

"Have a nice day, love and kisses, Katrina Hendrix." Olivia read out loud and then looked at Elliot, "Katrina really did take her! We have to find her! Call Munch and Fin, set up an APB, oh god Katrina really did take her!" Elliot looked at her, he was amazed that she was actually remembering names at this point. She rushed into the kitchen and picked up the phone and then brought it back over to him.

"Olivia, you remember…"

"Remember what?"

"You called Munch and Fin by their names." Elliot said and then took the phone. He put his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. "I'll call them but then we need to get you to a hospital to get your head checked out." Olivia looked at him and flipped the pages of the legal pad to the first one and sighed softly.

"Okay but just quick at the hospital, then we have to find Evelyn. Or how about you drive me to the hospital and then you can check on Katrina and then come back and get me?" Olivia suggested as they headed out of the house. She was clutching the note pad tightly in her arms. Elliot took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Liv, I don't think that you are the best person to be investigating—"

"No Elliot, I think I'm the BEST person to be investigating this!" Olivia snapped at him as he opened the car door for her. He took in another breath and sighed as he got into the car. In a way she was right and she was the perfect person to be investigating this. He looked at her and started the car. As they drove he made a mental note to call Dr. Ander. If she could talk to Olivia maybe she could clear her mentally, and then talk to Cragen about letting her back on the case. Dr. Ander hadn't worked with the special victims unit very long but he was sure her opinion was as valid as anyone's.

After Elliot dropped Olivia off at the ER, he nearly sped to Katrina's house. When he got there he went up the steps and pounded on the door. There was no answer, he waited another few moments and then rang the bell twice. There was still no answer, and as far as he could tell there was no movement in the house. He had probable cause because Evelyn had named Katrina as being the one to threaten her back at his house. He just needed to get inside and take a look around, he just didn't want to get his ass handed to him if it was the wrong thing to do. He took a step back and kicked at the door, it only took two kicks and the door broke open. He wasn't surprised because at that point he was extremely pissed off.

"KATRINA? SHOW YOUR SORRY ASS!" He yelled into the house after drawing his weapon. He took a quick look around in the foyer, and there was nothing there. He turned into the room to his right, pointing his gun out in front of him. He didn't see anyone in there either, and he couldn't hear any conversations or foot steps in the rest of the house. He was sure that they weren't there, but he wasn't going to holster his weapon any time soon. He checked each room on the first floor of the house before coming into the kitchen.

Pinned to the oak cabinet, with what looked like a ceremonial dagger, was a note. He walked over to it, still wondering how Katrina got out of the house without her bracelet sending an alert to the local PD. He took the note from the dagger, ripping it down so he didn't actually touch the weapon. It looked like it was written in blood, and he was damn sure it wasn't Katrina's blood. "7 days to deal…or else…Katrina." Is what it said, Elliot crumpled the paper into a ball and clenched his fist tightly. Suddenly he felt something brush up against his leg, instinctively he turned and aimed his gun at it. It turned out to just be a cat, with Katrina's ankle bracelet around its neck.

Olivia sat on her bed in the not too crowded ER that Elliot had taken her to. She was impatiently tapping her fingers on the notepad that sat on her lap. She wanted to read what Evelyn had written but she didn't want to see it before Elliot. She decided she would wait until he came to get her and then read it aloud so both of them could discover what it had to say together. She was waiting for the doctor, even though she knew she would be okay. Over her stay with Katrina she had suffered worse injuries then a bump on her head. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back, and standing there was Dr. Lilly Ander. Olivia looked at her and smiled slightly.

"How are you today Olivia?" She asked and then pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took a seat.

"I'm in the hospital, how good can I be?" Olivia replied and then laughed slightly, "Why are you here?"

"Elliot called me and wanted me to evaluate you to see if you can join the investigation. Honestly I think you have come a long way and adjusted very well considering what you went through. However, there is something we need to talk about before I let you anywhere near a badge and gun." Lilly explained and then looked at her seriously.

"I've told you a hell of a lot and—"

"Elliot told me about the day he found you in the tub with a razor blade to your wrists. You mentioned the death of someone named Heather." Lilly said and then put her hand over Olivia's. Olivia looked at her and bit her lip. She was a little mad at Elliot for telling Lilly that, but there were a number of other things he could have done when he found her in that state, and instead he trusted her enough not to kill herself instead of taking her to a hospital to be put on suicide watch.

"You want to hear about Heather's death?" Olivia said slowly and then took in a deep breath, "Okay, I'll tell you."

Day 186

Olivia was sitting in her stall drawing pictures of things in the saw dust with her index finger. First she wrote her name, then erased it. Then she wrote "Annabelle" in big cursive letters and erased that too. Next she drew a stick figure that was meant to represent her, and a stick figure that was to represent Katrina. The figure of her was holding a gun to Katrina's head. She laughed slightly, but this time she didn't erase the image. Heather was in her stall singing softly, it was a nameless tune that Olivia had never heard before, but her voice was soft so she couldn't make out any words.

"Hey Liv?" Heather's voice came suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"If you could have anything for dinner tonight, what would it be?" Heather asked. Olivia snorted slightly. For the past, she didn't know how many months, all she had been able to think about on her down time was the food she was going to eat when she got out of there. All she had been fed was oats, granola, fruit, and carrots…basically horse food. She was thankful that she was fed at all, but she still felt like she needed something real in her stomach.

"A porterhouse steak, a baked potato with sour cream, a cold beer, and a slice of cheesecake, a really big slice." Olivia said and then licked her lips, a moment later her stomach growled loud enough for the both of them to hear. That sent them into fits of laughter, an uncontrollable laughter that actually felt good for once. "What about you?"

"I would have a bacon cheeseburger, with fries, a frosty glass of spiked lemonade, and devil's food cake for dessert." Heather replied and then both of their stomachs growled and once again they were thrown into fits of laughter. As it was, it was only lunch time, and all they ever got for lunch was an apple or carrot. Olivia actually found herself looking forward to that and when she heard foot steps coming into the stables she looked up. Katrina appeared and opened Heather's stall and placed a plate with a sliced up apple into it, on the platform that was connected to the door. She then did the same for Olivia and locked the stall again. On her way out she stopped next to Heather's stall and looked in with an annoyed but cold stare.

"Did you decide what you want?"

"Porterhouse steak, medium, a baked potato with sour cream, and none of that low fat garbage. A cold beer, make it a Bud, and a BIG slice of cheesecake." Heather said like she was placing a dinner order, a dinner order that Olivia had just made a moment ago. "I also want a pack of cigarettes, and I want my dinner to go to her." Olivia couldn't see what Heather was doing but she was sure that the woman was motioning to her stall. By now Olivia was confused, why was Katrina taking dinner orders? Why from Heather? And why was Heather passing up this chance to eat to give her food? Katrina nodded and then headed out of the stables.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked when Katrina was gone. Heather stood up and looked into Olivia's stall.

"Last meal, I want you to have it. I won't need it where I'm going." Heather said, then winked and sat back down. It took Olivia a moment to process this information. Her brain wasn't on the right track so she wasn't thinking that her last meal meant death.

"You're going somewhere?" Olivia said, it was the first thing that came out of her mouth, when it slowly dawned on her what it meant, "Oh god no…"

"It's okay Liv, you need a fighting chance….I'm already dead." Heather replied in a casual tone of voice. Olivia suddenly found that she couldn't breathe, she took in a gasp of air and put her hands on the floor in front of her. She was too shocked even for tears to come.

"Oh god no….GOD NO!" She screamed suddenly and banged her hands on the floor in front of her, ruining the picture she had drawn there just moments before. "She can't, I won't let her….I WON'T LET HER!"

"It's too late Liv…don't worry about me." Heather said, then things went silent. For the next fifteen minutes Olivia was inconsolable. She just sat there staring at her hands, tears streaming down both of her cheeks. If she wanted Heather to survive this she was going to have to do something, but she didn't know what. She laid her head down on some straw and started to think, but the heavy crying had tired her out and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up, it was because Heather was pounding on the dividing fence to their stall. She sat up and looked around, a tray of food had been set on the platform on the door in the stall. It was everything Heather had asked for, complete with silverware for eating. She looked at it and felt sick to her stomach, knowing that this was supposed to be Heather's last meal and she had given it to her. She didn't even wake up when the food was dropped off, but it didn't matter anyway because Evelyn was the one who had brought the food out to her.

"Eat before it gets cold." Heather said and then lit up a cigarette, for the first time in a long time her hands weren't bound behind her back. She exhaled the smoke slowly Olivia was hungry but she didn't know how Heather expected her to eat at a time like this.

"Heather I—"

"Look, watching you be happy while you eat is like the only thing I have left, please eat." Heather said and then took another drag from her cigarette. Olivia scooted over to the tray of food and picked up the fork and knife. The knife was just sharp enough to barely cut the steak, and it didn't even have a pointed tip, so using it as some kind of weapon would be pointless. She supposed she could use the fork, but Katrina had a bigger arsenal of weapons, she sighed knowing it was pointless to even think about. She cut a piece of the steak off and put it into her mouth. It tasted so good, better then any steak she had ever had in her life. Heather smiled and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Thank you Heather." Olivia said with a slight smile, even though she felt like crying. The rest of the meal was finished in silence, but the enjoyment on Olivia's face was obvious. She waited till the last moment to open her beer. She chugged half of it in one breath, then stopped, and looked at Heather. She stood up and brought the beer to the fence. "You want some?"

"Sure," Heather said and then shrugged her shoulders, "Why the hell not?" The bottle was just small enough to slide through the holes in the fence and Heather took it and downed it quickly before sliding the bottle back over to Olivia's side. Olivia took it back and set it on her tray, for the first time in a few months she was full. She sighed slightly, wishing that Katrina would make an appearance so she could rip her head off.

"Can I have one of your cigarettes?" Olivia asked slowly, she didn't want to over step her bounds by asking too much of Heather. Heather shrugged and slid a cigarette over to her and it dropped to the floor of the stall, followed by a small lighter. Olivia knew it wouldn't take much to start a fire but she was sure that Katrina would let them both burn before doing anything about it. She put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. The first drag made her cough uncontrollably, but by the third puff she was fine, and her head was swimming from the beer and the nicotine. For the moment she was content, but the events to come were of nothing she could ever imagine.

After her cigarette she fell right asleep, it was the combination of the beer and a full stomach that caused her to fall asleep so fast. In the middle of the night, or it may have been very early morning, she was woken by the sound of crying. She was a little confused because as far as she knew Heather hadn't cried a tear since they had met, and if she had it had not been in front of Olivia. She stood up slowly, and walked over to the dividing fence. She looked over to Heather, who had her back to her, and she was shaking just slightly as small whimpers escaped from her lips.

"Heather?" Olivia said softly and Heather's head popped up. She wiped her face with her hands and then sniffled a few times before standing up and turning to look at Olivia.

"Oh hey Liv," She said and then wiped her face again, "How are you doing?"

"Heather, if you need to cry, then do so by all means. We both know what your fate is turning out to be and you don't have to be strong for me." Olivia said and then put her hand on the fence. Heather got down and picked up her pack of cigarettes. She opened it slowly and took two out, she offered one to Olivia who took it, then she lit both of them.

"Liv, I've made peace with the fact that I'm going to die and I'm not afraid. As for the pain that will come with it, there's not very much they can do to me that they haven't already done. I'm crying for you." Heather said slowly and then took a long drag from her cigarette. Olivia was a little surprised at that comment, why would Heather be crying for her? Olivia knew that she would be fine, even if Heather died, sure she would be a little worse for the wear because of it but she was strong…a survivor, and she wouldn't stop until she was free or they killed her.

"Why are you crying for me? I know how devastating this is but I will prevail." Olivia said even though she was sure that the word "devastation" was far weaker then any word that could describe how she would feel after the events to follow.

"They will make you participate in my demise, making you an accomplice to their crimes," Heather's voice started to break and a tear ran down her left cheek, "They will make you do horrible things to me, make you hurt me, I can't bare to see how much that'll fuck you up."

"Heather, you've heard my stories you know how fucked up—"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Heather screeched at her, this time a few more tears escaped her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them away, "yes, you've seen some heinous things, I won't deny that but have you participated in them? Have you seen them happen? Olivia listen to me, I will be snuffed, you will be there, and I don't know if you can handle it."

"Heather why are you so concerned about—"

"I'M SO CONCERNED BECAUSE I—"

"Alright Heather that's enough." Katrina's voice came from the entrance to the stables. Heather looked at Olivia, then dropped to her knees and started to sob into her hands. Olivia took in a deep breath and sat back down on the soft hay that was laid out for her. Without another word Katrina unlocked Heather's stall and slid the door open. Heather was crying so hard that she didn't notice, or didn't care. Katrina walked into the stall and grabbed a fistful of Heather's hair and pulled her upwards until she was standing on her feet. "We need to make final preparations, I need you in the house." Katrina said to Heather. Olivia stood back up and started to bang her hands on the fence that blocked her from climbing out of the stall.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T HURT HER!" Olivia screamed and then tried her hardest to pull at the door. It wasn't going to budge and she knew it, so she went back to banging on the fence, although that also got her absolutely no where, "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I WON'T!"

"And what do you think you are going to do to stop me?" Katrina asked with a stone cold glare on her face. Olivia shut her mouth because she didn't really have an answer for it, "That's exactly what I thought. Lets go Heather." She wrapped Heather's hair around her fist and started to pull her out of the stables. Heather looked at Olivia for an instant before her head was pulled away. Olivia watched her leave and then dropped to her knees and started to sob. The scariest thing was knowing that Katrina could do anything she wanted, and she was powerless to stop it.

At this point in the story Olivia stopped talking and looked at Dr. Ander, who had an indifferent but concerned look in her eyes. Her hands were clasped in her lap, while Olivia's hands were shaking tremendously. Her mouth was dry and she was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them come, not yet. She wanted to make herself appear that she was rational enough to return to the case, and if that meant holding back tears or pretending like this wasn't effecting her then she could do it.

"Can I get you anything?" Lilly offered and then put her hand on Olivia's arm gently. Olivia looked at her and tried to force a smile but it wouldn't come.

"Water would be nice." Olivia said slowly. Lilly nodded and then got up and left the area in search of water. Olivia picked up the note pad that Evelyn had left and looked it over. She wanted to read it more then anything but she knew she had to wait for Elliot. It was some sort of unspoken promise that they had. Lilly returned with a bottle of water and handed it to Olivia. She opened it and took three big gulps and then closed it again.

Olivia had fallen asleep again, but around noon she heard the door to her stall opening. She looked up and saw Katrina standing there holding her leash. Heather was next to her looking lethargic, she had clearly been drugged with something. Even if Olivia wanted to make a run for it Heather would be in no shape to go with her and she couldn't just run off without helping her friend. Katrina came into the stall and clipped the leash to Olivia's collar and started to pull her out. Olivia took a few steps forward and then looked into Heather's eyes. Her pupils were wide, indicating that there was something in her system.

"Heather," Olivia said and then put her hand on Heather's shoulder. Katrina responded to that by jerking down on the leash almost causing Olivia to fall, but she regained her balance and glared at Katrina. "Heather say something…."

"Shut UP!" Katrina ordered Olivia, she grabbed Heather by the hair again and started to lead the both of them out of the stables. Once they were out there, they were met by three other men, big men, men that could bench press both her and Heather without breaking a sweat. Olivia swallowed hard and looked at Heather, who just stood there staring off into space.

"Are they ready?" One of the men said, Katrina nodded and handed him the leash that belonged to Olivia. The man, who was taller then Olivia, turned and pulled on the leash, and they all started to walk towards the wooded area. Even if Olivia could get away, she was in no shape to run and she couldn't risk tripping in another gopher hole and actually breaking her ankle. Besides, she noticed with growing horror, that each of the men had guns on them. She thought, for a split second, about reaching out and grabbing one but she knew that one swing from a fist and her jaw could be broken. She didn't know why she was being so submissive, maybe the three months had taken a toll on her brain, in any case she let the men lead them deeper and deeper into the woods.

About 20 minutes of walking later they reached a clearing with a huge tree in the middle of it. Katrina shoved Heather down so she was on her knees. One of the men then stepped up and nudged her in the small of her back until she crawled right over to the tree and put her hands on it. Olivia noticed that marked on Heather's hands with a black marker were small X's. The man that still had her leash took the pack he was carrying off of his back and tossed it to the man who was standing on the other side of Heather.

"Listen, please listen." Olivia said in the calmest voice she could bring up, "You can just let us go, we'll leave and never tell anyone about anything that went on here….I promise." She looked desperately from one man to another, skipping Katrina because she knew that no matter what she said it wasn't going to impact that sociopath one bit.

"Why is it talking?" The man holding Olivia's leash asked Katrina. Katrina rolled her eyes and unclipped the tazer from her belt and flashed it in front of Olivia's eyes. As a trained reaction Olivia shut up, and watched what the other man was removing from the large leather back pack. He had already removed a box of nails, HUGE nails, the likes of which Olivia had only seen to hold up large pieces of wood. After that he removed a hammer and set it down next to the box of nails. Olivia looked at the item and then to Heather, who wasn't doing much of anything, and then back to the items.

"Please, God please just let us go!" Olivia cried and then put her hands on the leash and tried to yank it away from her captor. His grip held firm and there was no way she could match his strength, "Don't do this! I promise we won't tell anyone! I'll even sign a contract to that effect! God please don't do this to her!" Olivia struggled, still trying to pull the leash away from the man hand.

"Make it stop talking." The man said to Katrina.

"I'M NOT AN IT! MY NAME IS OLIVIA BENSON!" Olivia screamed and started to struggle even harder when the tazer connected with her arm and sent a shock through her body causing her to fall to her knees. She gasped for air as she fell, some because of the shock, but mostly because the collar was being jerked up and it was choking her. She knew that she had about thirty seconds to get back on her feet before she would pass out from lack of air. She forced herself to her feet, her gaze went back to Heather, who was still doing absolutely nothing.

"Listen to me," The man holding her leash said pulling her close enough to him that she could smell his rancid breath, "You are going to do what I tell you or I kill you. I can give your mistress here triple what she paid for you, you understand?" Olivia looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't kidding. Heather let out a slight whimper and then went back to staring off into space.

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia whispered.

"Take those nails, and that hammer and nail that bitch to the tree." The man ordered, Olivia looked at him absolutely amazed at his request. She opened her mouth to say no, absolutely not, when he pulled back his hand and backhanded her across the face. She was sent reeling from that blow and he let go of her leash, allowing her to fall back onto her ass. Stars danced in front of her eyes, but she was pulled back into clarity when a knife was brandished in her face. "Maybe you didn't hear me, I will kill you, and not quickly either. In those shoes you would be lucky to get away from us in this forest. Now you have 30 seconds to get started or you die first." Olivia bit her lip and nodded slowly. There was not a doubt in her mind that she would be killed slowly and terribly but what he was asking her to do was so horrible. She tried not to cry and she slowly crawled over to the nails and hammer and picked them up. She walked back over to Heather and tilted her chin so their eyes met.

"Heather I am so sorry…so sorry." Olivia whispered to her, "But there's no sense in both of us dying…oh god." She put her face in her hand and started to sob harshly. Heather seemed to understand what was going on but Olivia couldn't tell if her words were getting through to her. The man that had ordered Olivia into this heinous act pulled his gun and aimed it at Olivia.

"You have ten seconds to get started whore." He said, Olivia closed her eyes and placed a nail shakily to Heather's hand, where the X was marked. She assumed that's what they were there for. Heather whimpered slightly, but didn't pull her hand away. Olivia took in a deep gasping breath and in one swing drove the nail about an inch and a half into Heather's waiting hand. The scream that came from Heather's lips was phenomenal. "AGAIN!" The man shouted at her, and through a flood of tears she swung the hammer again, driving the nail in another two inches and deep into the tree bark.

"THERE! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I DID IT!" Olivia screamed and then got to her feet, blood trickled out of the wound on Heather's hand. Heather was still screaming and crying, she might have been trying to say something but her speech at that point was rather incoherent.

"Now do the other hand." The man instructed, the other two men laughed and began talking amongst themselves. Olivia barely heard a word they were saying, she was way too focused on what she had just done to Heather. "Don't make me tell you twice!" Olivia fell back to her knees and put her hands down on the ground in front of her. She let out a loud scream, one filled with anger and frustration at the situation. In one quick movement, without thinking much about it, she picked up another nail and the hammer and drove a second nail into Heather's other hand. Heather screamed again and of course tried to pull her hands away from the tree. Blood trickled out of her other hand, Olivia was surprised that more damage had not been done. She collapsed to the ground, crying so hard that she was barely breathing. Heather continued to scream her drugged up gibberish and Olivia knew that no matter what they gave her it was doing nothing for the pain.

Suddenly someone was pulling on her leash, she was literally dragged back about five feet, and that's when the men took turns raping Heather. Sometimes it was just one on one, sometimes it was three on one. Didn't matter much though, Olivia herself was close to fainting from the events. She drifted in and out of the real world, every time Heather would scream she would jerk back and watch the scene unfold in front of her. When they were done, one of the men went back to the pack and pulled out three wooden rods with something wrapped around each one. As they unrolled them, Olivia realized that it was barbed wire, they were barbed wire whips.

"God please don't let this happen." Olivia mumbled and Katrina sparked up the tazer in a warning for her to shut her mouth. She couldn't believe she was letting this happen, she couldn't believe she was watching this, she couldn't believe that any of this was more then just a very elaborate nightmare and she most definitely couldn't believe Heather was still alive and conscious.

"Have them kiss goodbye." One of the men said and then all four of them laughed. Katrina grabbed Olivia's leash and jerked it forward. Olivia, who was on her hands and knees, offered absolutely no resistance. She crawled towards Heather and knelt down in front of her. She took Heather's face into her hands and looked into her eyes. She was just barely breathing, her eyes were looking but Olivia doubted she was seeing very much. "KISS HER!"

"Heather, I love you….and I promise Elliot and I will find each one of these men and get them." Olivia said as she looked into Heather's unresponsive eyes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." She leaned in and kissed Heather softly. Before Olivia could think to do anything else she was pulled away violently by Katrina and the men started to beat Heather to death with their barbed wire whips. The sound of the barbs hitting and ripping the flesh was too much for Olivia to handle. She watched for about fifteen seconds before vomiting up last nights dinner and then passing out.

When she finished that part of the story she looked positively sick to her stomach, as well as extremely distressed, as marked by the tears that were streaming down her face. Lilly got up and picked up a box of tissues and placed them gently on Olivia's lap. Olivia looked at her and then sniffed back some more tears before taking two tissues and wiping her face. Lilly sat back down in the chair that she had pulled up next to the bed. They were silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was one of understanding and remembrance for Heather who had passed only a year ago.

"Do you know what they did with her body?" Lilly asked, finally breaking the silence. By this time Olivia had calmed down and was rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"No I don't know, when I woke up again I was in the stall back at the barn." Olivia said and then swung her legs over the side of the bed, "But I now understand that there was absolutely nothing I could have done. I could have fought and bought her a few more minutes but in the end they would have killed me and then killed her anyway. This isn't my fault, it's theirs, and on top of that I didn't kill her, I hurt her pretty bad but I did not kill her." Olivia said and then swallowed hard.

"Here's the deal Olivia. I am going to ask Cragen to let you work this investigation to find Evelyn and Katrina, but that's it. After this case is closed, you take time off and get counseling, it doesn't have to be with me but with someone, is that understood?" Lilly asked her and she nodded slightly, "I'm going to go down to the station and talk with him now. When Elliot arrives to see you again I want him to take you to the station to meet up with me."

"Okay I'll do that, thank you Lilly." Olivia said and then picked up the legal pad with the letter on it. Lilly smiled at her and then left the room, Olivia laid back and waited for the doctor to come in and see her, but she was more anxious about seeing Elliot and being able to get back on the job with him. She smiled and flipped the pad over so she couldn't read the letter, although she couldn't wait to find out what Evelyn had to say.

As it turned out, Olivia had a minor concussion but she was sent home with Elliot after he promised to keep an eye on her. When they were in his car he explained the note he had found at Katrina's house. Now, more then ever, they needed to find Katrina's secret house and it looked like they only had seven more days. He started to drive them both to the station after hearing what Lilly said about Olivia being able to work the case. At this point Olivia was just aching to read the letter that she held in her hands and Elliot wasn't going to stop her.

"Dear Olivia," She read, a little surprised that it was actually addressed to her, "There are a few things I have to get off my chest about some of the events that took place while we were in captivity. Like I told you before, I wanted this handwritten because computers make things so impersonal. I wanted you to know that I signed a contract under my own volition to be enslaved by Katrina, but at the time I was under her spell, she had been supplying me with heroine and other drugs. Under the law I believe that if you are intoxicated when you sign a contract it makes it null and void, but I could be wrong.

The first thing about Heather I wanted to tell you is something I think she wanted to keep hidden from you. Now that she's dead I think you should know, but I was there when she said this and I know that it's the truth. Heather was in love with you from the first day you two met. One night, in the first week you were with us, Katrina took Heather to the house to be shown to a potential buyer. Before the man came me, Katrina, and Heather were sitting in the lounge. I was making Katrina a martini and staying quiet as usual, by the way I had been there for almost a year before you came, but that's neither here nor there at this point. Heather said she wanted to strike up a deal with Katrina, and Katrina said that she was listening. The deal was that Heather would take any punishment for you, if you broke the rules by doing anything, talking or fighting or resisting or whatever, Heather would bare the punishment. I don't know if you know about this deal, or if you knew at the time, but if it seemed like Katrina was extra harsh with Heather during your stay that was why. Did you ever wonder why things got 100 times worse for you when Heather died? Just something to think about.

Secondly, you asked me about the party. I was there with everyone else with you were raped repeatedly. I lied when I said that I didn't remember anything, and for that I'm sorry, but if you are reading this now you know that I'm apologizing and I want to make things right by telling you what I recall from that night. Even though I was under the influence of demoral I remember something important that I thought you would like to know. The first man who raped you was a slave owned by mistress Sarah, sorry I don't know the last name. The second was a slave owner, his name was Daniel Scott Overbeck, I know this because contrary to Katrina's beliefs I listened in to most of her conversations. You can find Daniel in the yellow pages, he's a prominent lawyer maybe you've heard of him." Olivia stopped reading and looked over to Elliot for his reaction.

"I know who he is too, I've seen his ads on TV and in the paper. He has more then enough money to buy and sell people like they are property." Elliot said as they stopped at a red light. Olivia took in a deep breath, they finally had a lead and Olivia thanked god that Evelyn had the presents of mind to remember names from so long ago. "Continue with the letter." Olivia flipped over the second page and started to read aloud the third.

"The third person to rape you, and this may break your heart just a tad, was Heather. She used a strap on dildo after being repeatedly slapped around by Katrina. I don't know if you remember any shouting, you were pretty out of it due to the LSD but I assure you it was Heather. I saw how she was with you, gentle and attentive, she never wanted to do anything to hurt you and I heard that statement from her lips several times over the course of our stay together. After Heather was done with you, one of mistress Sarah's male slaves picked you up and carried you as I led him out to the stables.

What you don't know about, from that night, was the party was a celebration. Earlier that month Katrina had closed a deal with a man on the sale of Heather. Heather was sold for a total of 100 grand, which was just barely double what Katrina had paid for her in the first place. When you arrived it was April and the plan was to snuff Heather out on her birthday, June 21st. There were three men involved in Heather's death, but regretfully I only know one by name. He was a frequent customer of Katrina's, a man that had used you once before, a man whose name you already know, Daniel Scott Overbeck. I do not know if he was the one who paid the 100 grand but I do know he was there with the other two men when they left to go get you and Heather.

Now to the most important part, and I regret not telling you this as early as possible but I swear to god that this just came back to me in a dream/memory I had last night. The address to Katrina's secret estate is, and always has been 7—" Olivia stopped reading there because that was the last written by Evelyn. She frantically started to flip the papers, looking for any more of Evelyn's handwriting, but all she was able to find was the small note on the last page, scribbled by Katrina. Olivia realized how lucky she was in all of this. If she hadn't woken up when she did, then Katrina probably would have seen the note and would have taken it with her. Because of time constraints, and the way that Evelyn always had the note pad flipped to the last blank page of the pad, so Olivia couldn't read any of the note, Katrina didn't have any idea that it was there.

"It ends there, but we have a lead and as soon as I get my gun and badge back from Cragen, we are going after Daniel Scott Overbeck." Olivia said just as they pulled into Elliot's parking spot at the station. It appeared that they only had seven days to find Evelyn but with the leads they now had Olivia was beginning to think it wasn't going to be so hard after all, little did she know, she was very wrong.


	9. Day 8½: On The Prowl

Resurrection Day 8½

Rated R

Olivia and Elliot on the prowl

Author's note: I know the last chapter was pretty brutal with Heather dying and all but I was trying to kick it up a notch because well a friend gave me the idea to send this fic to Mariska and I dunno I just thought I'd make it bad enough that she would have to go "WHAT THE FUCK?" and then respond to me. LoL assuming she gets that far in the story. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you want to stop receiving the story then just reply and let me know.

Warning: Weird stuff a happenin be warned! Also, I know NOTHING of police protocol I'm just writing this story according to the way I want it to go, therefore I know that Olivia probably wouldn't be allowed back on the job, just read and stop nitpicking.

When they arrived at the station they went straight to Cragen's office. Elliot knocked lightly on the door and a moment later Lilly called from the other side. She said it was okay to come in, they both walked in not knowing exactly what to expect. As it turned out, Lilly would be accompanying them on the case, just to monitor Olivia's mental state. She had explained to Cragen that it was important for Olivia to feel that she had some power back and bring Katrina to justice would give her that power. Cragen agreed on the condition that afterwards she would take some time off and get counseling. Olivia did not object to that at all.

After she had retrieved her badge and gun, the three of them were off in Elliot's car to the law offices of Overbeck, Schroeder, and Stotch. This was their first lead and they were glad to have it. Elliot didn't know how well Olivia would be able to handle seeing one of Heather's attackers but they had Lilly there and if she said Olivia couldn't continue she had absolute power over it, and both Elliot and Olivia knew that. They entered the tall skyscraper and headed to the top floor where the offices were located. They took up the whole top floor, and the waiting room alone looked like a penthouse suite. Since Lilly had no official business, other then to watch Olivia, she took a seat on a couch nearby while they inquired about the whereabouts of Mr. Overbeck.

"He went out to lunch," The secretary said without even so much as a glance in their direction, "He'll be back in…" She paused to look at the clock on her computer, "ten minutes. If you want to wait feel free, I don't know where he goes for lunch." Olivia looked at Elliot and without verbal conformation they both sat down, Olivia sat on the other end of the couch and Elliot across from her. The door behind and to the left of the desk opened and a rather attractive blond woman stepped out. She smiled at Elliot slyly and licked her lips. Then her gaze turned to Lilly and Olivia and her eyes went wide for just a moment. Olivia looked back at her an arched an eyebrow, she had never seen this woman in her life, or at least not that she could remember.

"Do I know you?" Olivia asked after another moment of staring.

"No, you just look like an acquaintance of mine, I meet a lot of people in this line of work." She replied with a crisp, cool, calm that Elliot didn't like one bit. To him it seemed like she knew something but she wasn't going to spill it. She tossed her long blond hair behind her shoulders and then looked at the secretary. "Did those papers come in?" Elliot looked at her again and then leaned in towards Olivia, speaking low enough that only her and Lilly could hear.

"Liv, have you seen that woman before?" Elliot asked in a low whisper, Olivia leaned in too and took another glance at the woman.

"No, honestly I don't know her, but I think she knows me. Her look was no less then shocked, maybe she's connected to Katrina some how." Olivia replied, but they both knew that a look was not enough evidence to pursue someone. If she was guilty it would surface in time, in the meanwhile they had to wait for Overbeck. A few more minutes passed and then the door buzzed and opened, Olivia turned her head to see who had entered. "That's him." Both Olivia and Elliot stood up, a visual identification from Olivia was enough, he trusted her ability to recognize a person who raped her. Olivia got to him first and violently pulled his arms behind his back to cuff him.

"Daniel Scott Overbeck, you are under arrest for—"

"The murder of Amber Lynn LaPierre, or should I say Heather?" Olivia finished in his ear, he turned to look at her, absolutely amazed that she was not the slave that he once had his fun with, "That's right you fucking piece of shit, I'm a cop…or maybe you knew that from the little trophies kept in Katrina's house." She snapped the cuffs closed as tight as she could and he grunted in pain.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have a right to an attorney…" Elliot started but then was interrupted by Daniel.

"Tracy, get Sarah and tell her to meet me down at the station, this is obviously some sort of mistake." Overbeck said calmly, he didn't make any expressions of shock or surprise, nothing to indicate that he knew what they were talking about, "We'll clear this up and have a good laugh about it later."

"Yeah, we'll laugh all the way to Riker's." Olivia growled at him and then turned him towards the exit to march him out of the building.

When they got back to the station, Olivia was not allowed in the interrogation room with Overbeck and Elliot. She was pissed about this because she wanted to tear the suspect a new one, but Lilly had advised that it would be best not to let her in there, so she stood outside and watched, with Lilly and Cragen close by. Overbeck sat there in his nine hundred dollar suit, looking as cool and calm as ever. His lawyer, or friend, or whatever, Sarah hadn't arrived yet. Olivia was guessing she was the one who recognized her when they were waiting for Overbeck at his office.

"We have two eye witnesses saying that you participated in the killing of a woman named Amber Lynn LaPierre, AKA Heather, and I am inclined to believe that's true." Elliot said, he was sitting on the other side of the table with his back to Olivia. He seemed calm but Olivia knew that was only a cover, one bad move and Overbeck could push him over the edge.

"I don't suppose you have any proof that this "Heather" died or even existed." Overbeck said and when he mentioned Heather he brought his fingers up in air quotes. Elliot brought a pen to his mouth and chomped down on the cap hard enough to leave imprints of his teeth in it. He chewed on it for a moment and then slowly removed it from his mouth.

"Well unless my two witnesses are lying then I know damn sure there was a Heather and as a lawyer you know that is more then enough to hold you. We have a picture of Heather, do you want to see it?" Elliot said and then opened the file in front of him. It was actually Katrina's file, but that was where he kept the picture of Heather, otherwise known as Amber Lynn. He pulled out the photo and then closed the file. He set the picture down in front of him and slid it forward. Overbeck picked up the picture and looked at it for a moment, there was no reaction in his face whatsoever. "We know that you are involved with Katrina Hendrix and we know that you know where she is. If you want ANY sort of break in this, I would suggest giving her up."

"I think I'll wait for my colleague to arrive." Overbeck said and then folded his hands over each other and set them down on the table. Elliot nodded and picked up the picture of Heather, placed it in the file, and then picked that up too. He stood up and turned like he was headed for the door. A moment later he turned and slammed his hands down on the table, causing the previously unresponsive lawyer to jump quite a bit.

"I'll go see if she's here." Elliot said with a cruel smile, he walked out of the interrogation room, only to be met by Lilly, Olivia, Cragen, and Novak.

"Are you sure he's connected to Katrina Hendrix?" Casey asked him, Elliot looked around for Overbeck's co-worker and when he didn't see anyone new he turned back to Casey.

"We have two eyewitnesses that can place him at the scene of the murder, Olivia and Evelyn. Of course Evelyn has conveniently gone missing but we have a written statement." Elliot replied and then Olivia held the legal pad out to Casey with a hand that was shaking just slightly. Casey took the pad and started to skim through it, looking for Overbeck's name. "That's got to be enough for a warrant of some kind, just his phone records would be enough."

"I can do better then that, I can get you a warrant for his house, but being that Olivia is a witness I can't have her searching there too." Casey replied and then handed the note pad back to Olivia. Olivia was about to open her mouth in protest when Casey opened hers, "Look it's not that I don't trust you but the defense could say that if you found anything there it was planted. I'm sure Elliot can handle this on his own."

"Well I guess in the mean time I can start a search on all addresses in upstate New York that start with a 7," Olivia said and then looked between the two of them, "That should be fun." She rolled her eyes just slightly and started to walk over to her desk. Lilly followed her, Elliot looked at Casey, no doubt he was wondering what he should do while he was waiting for the warrants.

"You know I think I'll go back to Katrina's house and see if I can find anything else there first. Call me when you got the papers signed." Elliot said, Casey nodded at him and then he took off for his car.

About a mile from Katrina's house, on an empty back road, the car in front of him had a tire blow out. The driver swerved and got the car under control enough to pull it over to the side of the road. Elliot slammed on his brakes to avoid a collision and noticed a very young and very attractive woman in a short leather skirt and black tank top get out of the car and look at her front tire. She stomped a foot and grabbed her purse from the car and started to rifle through it. Elliot knew how to change a tire, and even though it was an upscale neighborhood he didn't want to just leave her stranded. He pulled his car over and got out and walked towards her. She noticed him and looked startled, she produced a can of mace from her purse and held it in his direction.

"It's okay, I'm a cop." He said and then held up his shield so she could see it. She took a step back and squinted, trying to read it in the bright sunlight. Slowly she lowered the mace and tossed her long brown hair behind her shoulders.

"You know how to change a flat I assume." She said and then smiled flirtatiously, "I can't seem to find my cell phone and it would be a great help if you could just get me on my way."

"Sure, no problem, I'm glad to help." He said as he reached her car, she leaned in the door and popped the trunk, which was where she kept the spare tire. He opened it all the way and she came up behind him. She was about his height, but that was only because she was wearing six inch heels. As he leaned in to get the tired out, he felt something pressed against his back, it was the barrel of a gun.

"Elliot Stabler…you're coming with me." She whispered in his ear, he sighed slightly and slowly his hand went to his gun. "No dirty tricks or Evelyn dies." With that she grabbed the gun from his holster and placed it in her purse, not before removing the clip and tossing it into the back of her car. She slammed the lid of the trunk down.

"Katrina sent you?"

"Excellent detective work Elliot, they should give you a medal." The woman said, "Now lets get into your car and get the hell out of here. By the way, you hurt me in any way, Evelyn will die and just like Heather, you'll never find her body."

"You bitch…"

"Yeah I know, lets get moving….NOW!" The woman said and then turned him towards his car. Elliot knew he could take her but the simple fact was that he didn't want Evelyn to die. It didn't matter that he barely knew her, what mattered was her life and he wasn't going to risk it by doing something stupid, when he could probably find a way to get out of this situation later. He got in the car, on the driver's side, and she sat down in the passenger's side, holding the gun just under the line of sight for anyone who was looking in the window. "Drive, I'll give you information on how to get there on a need to know basis." Elliot started the car and drove down the alley, right now all he cared about was saving Evelyn's life.

For the first time, in a very long time, Olivia had fallen asleep at her desk. Lilly had gone out to get them both some dinner, and she had been busily scanning all the addresses in upstate New York that began with a 7, all eight hundred and fifty one of them. She didn't dream during her little cat nap, and she had all but forgotten that Elliot wasn't back yet. She had assumed that once Casey had gotten the warrants she had called Elliot and he was busy searching either Overbeck's office or house, it didn't matter to her though, she was sure nothing would be found. Overbeck didn't look like he was born yesterday, surely he had a way of concealing his connection to Katrina. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and she jerked up and looked around.

"I'm awake." She blurted out until she saw it was Lilly who had tapped her, "Oh it's you." Lilly smiled slightly and held out a large, brown paper bag. Olivia took it and pulled out her lo main and a pair of chopsticks.

"How's the search going?" Lilly asked and then pulled out her box of sesame chicken and took a seat behind Elliot's desk, which was still across from Olivia's. Olivia ran her hand through her hair and sighed loudly.

"I've narrowed it down to about 300 hundred, but even then, none are listed in her name and I wouldn't be able to tell you which house is hers without looking at it. So unless you want to join me in looking at 300 houses, there has to be a better method." Olivia said with a mouth full of food, she didn't realize how hungry she was until she actually put it in her mouth. Lilly laughed slightly and took a bite of her food. Olivia had missed the greasy Chinese food greatly when she was in captivity, and so after a few bites of lo main she went looking in the bag for egg rolls.

"Well is there anything that Katrina ever did or said or anything about where she lived or her house?" Lilly asked after a moment of chewing. Olivia sat back once she had found the egg rolls and took a bite of one. She chewed slowly, trying to remember all of the things she had told Elliot, and all of the things that Katrina had told her, or that she had overheard.

"Oh my god! When she had the party she ordered sheet music from Heather's website!" Olivia sat up and instantly got online and went to the EssenceOE website. She searched through it, looking for an address or a phone number, any way to contact the people who would have the receipts. Down at the bottom of the page there a a phone number to call to book the band for a show, right next to a message that reminded everyone that Heather, or Amber Lynn, was not back yet. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. It was late, but she was praying silently for some sort of answer.

Not once did the woman who had Elliot hostage, drop the gun. She was rifling through her purse looking for something or other, when Elliot's cell phone started to ring. He looked over to her and she looked at him. Apparently she hadn't thought of that scenario but she looked like she was a few French fries short of a happy meal anyway. She motioned to his pocket, telling him to get it out with her eyes. He reached into his jacket and brought the phone out and looked to see who was calling, it was Casey.

"Look if I don't take this she'll know something is wrong." Elliot said, hoping that she would at least listen to reason. She bit her bottom lip and thought, but only for a split second.

"Answer it, and one hint as to where you are and who you're with, I'll blow your brains out…I have nothing to lose." The woman replied, and Elliot didn't doubt that she had nothing to lose. He opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?...Yeah, no, I'm at his house now…right…okay…see you later….bye." Elliot hung up the phone and then turned to glare at the woman, "What's your name anyway?"

"Charity…or at least that's what you should call me cause I am giving you a lot of it." The woman now known as Charity said. Elliot rolled his eyes, "Take a left here, we're about an hour away now." She added and he took a left onto an exit road that he had never been before. When they got off the highway there was absolutely nothing but traffic signals and trees. They had been driving for about an hour on the highway and although he had seen signs for cities, he hadn't seen one in at least 100 miles. All he could offer in the way of directions was that they headed northeast and had gotten off on exit 42a. Now there was a lot of driving with no signs whatsoever. He decided to mentally track where they turned left and right, even though he had no idea who he would be giving this information to, at least for a while.

Olivia hung up the phone with the lead guitarist of the band and sat back and smiled at Lilly. After chatting with the guy, Retro, he said that all of their info for billing records and what not were kept on his computer. He could print out the sheets with Katrina's information and bring them down to the station right away. Olivia didn't say anything about knowing Heather, just basic information about why it was needed. Retro sounded like he was too stoned, or drunk, to connect the investigation back to Amber Lynn. She suddenly hoped that he wouldn't be driving to the station himself.

"Retro is going to bring me the information right now." Olivia said to Lilly and then picked up another egg roll and took a bite out of it. "He should be here in 15, or at leas that's what he said."

"His name is Retro?" Lilly asked and then laughed as she opened her second can of coke. Olivia had learned that Lilly was not a coffee drinker but she was a soda drinker, that's how she got her caffeine. Olivia picked up her cup of coffee and realized it was empty so she stood up.

"Yeah, at least that's what he said," Olivia replied and smiled as she stretched her arms slightly above her head, "I'm sure his real name is like Wilbur or something." She then laughed, since it seemed like there was going to be a break in the case, it put her mind at ease.

Finally Elliot and Charity pulled into a long driveway, which was not marked, nor was it any different from any of the other turn offs on that road. If he had to give directions to get there, Elliot would be at a loss. The driveway was about a mile long and at the end of it there was a big wrought iron gate with the letters KH welded to the middle. Elliot sighed and looked over to Charity, she pulled out a black remote and pressed a button on it and the gates opened slowly. She told him to pull up to the house, and as they did the gates closed and locked behind them. Elliot noticed there was a 6 foot wall surrounding the property so even if he did want to make a run for it, there would be no point.

"What does Katrina want with me?" Elliot asked after he parked the car in the front of the house. Charity got out of the car and then motioned with the gun for him to get out too. He rolled his eyes and got out. The house was absolutely amazing, maybe 30 rooms, or at least ones that he could see. "How do I even know Evelyn's alive?"

"Oh she's alive, she might be in a demoral induced coma, but she's very alive." Charity said and then came behind him and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Keeping the gun pressed between his shoulder blades she grabbed his handcuffs and snapped them over Elliot's wrists. Once they were secure, and as tight as she could possibly get them, Charity slid the gun into the waist of her skirt and shoved Elliot forward, "As for what Katrina wants with you, I think she's trying to make Olivia lose her head. Without you she'll go bonkers, I mean she calls your name in her sleep, or at least she did when she was here and god she didn't ever shut up about how you were going to kick all of our asses." She opened the front door after entering a code on the keypad next to it, and then shoved Elliot into the house. It was nice inside, in the foyer there was a Japanese koi pond, and it was right under a a double stair case, one that ran down on the left and one that ran down on the right.

"Well she's wrong, Olivia can do just fine without me." Elliot said confidently even though he wasn't so sure about it. It wasn't that he didn't think Olivia was strong, but he had been her backbone for the past week and to lose him again might upset her more then needed. Katrina appeared at the top of the steps and tossed something down to Charity. She caught it and looked at it, it was in fact a wad of cash two inches thick all one hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks Charity, now make yourself scarce. My house is your house….blah de blah blah blah." Katrina said and then made her way down the stairs. She was in a traditional English riding outfit, knee high boots, chaps, a black jacket, and she was holding a riding crop. Elliot guessed the only thing different about the outfit was the fact that she had a holster with a gun in it and on the other side of her belt she had a tazer. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm and started to pull him up the stairs.

"Funny, Olivia never said anything about a koi pond." Elliot said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Katrina smiled slightly and looked at him as she moved him up the stairs.

"Slaves aren't allowed in this part of the house, you got a treat." Katrina replied and then whipped the crop through the air and it slapped him across the cheek, it stung like hell, "It's been a long time since I've had a male slave, but I think you could give me a good ride."

"You aren't riding SHIT lady." Elliot barked at her and she just laughed, he pulled away from her and started to struggle with the handcuffs but they weren't going anywhere, after all they were his and he knew they worked.

"Isn't that cute? You think you have a say in this." Katrina said and then grabbed his cheek and pinched it, "Men are always so cute when they think they can boss women around." She grabbed his arm again and pulled him the rest of the way up the stairs. He was shoved forward and into the master bedroom, it was huge. There was a king sized canopy bed pushed up against the wall which was painted a deep blood red. The covers on the bed were black satin, and the pillows had silk cases around them. Diagonal from the bed there was a large brick fireplace with a fire going. Above the fire place there was a painting of a beautiful woman riding a beautiful half naked pony girl.

"I do have a say in what you do to me." Elliot said and then turned his head to look at her.

"Well I have a gun," She said and pulled the gun from the holster, "And a tazer…" She pulled that too. A moment later there was a tap on the door and Charity came in holding another pair of handcuffs and a set of keys for both of them.

"Got the keys and the extra set…have fun Kat." Charity said and tossed the items on the bed. Katrina smiled at her and she turned and left. Katrina walked to the bed after holstering the gun and picked up the second set of handcuffs, then the keys.

"I'm going to unlock your cuffs, if you try anything I think a tazer to the neck will take away some of your fighting spirit." Katrina said and then walked behind him. Elliot did not underestimate her one bit, if she could out fight Olivia, if she was that fast, he might not have much of a chance. Of course that didn't mean he wouldn't take a chance. As soon as the first cuff was released he turned on her swiftly and the tazer immediately made contact with his neck. She had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach him, but she got him and got him good. He didn't even have time to cry out before losing consciousness.

"Dude, is like detective Benson here?" A punk rock looking man said, he was standing in the doorway to the special victims unit. Olivia looked up, his head was shaved, except for about a three inch patch in the middle of his skull which stood up in bright blue spikes. He was in a leather jacket, ripped black jeans, a metal spike studded belt, and a t-shirt that said "Fuck you". His right hand was covered in tattoos and Olivia guessed that they probably ran all the way up his arm.

"Yeah that's me." Olivia said and then stood up and walked over to him, he was taller then her by about 6 inches. He was muscular too, looked like he worked out a lot, he was attractive in an odd sort of way but not a guy she would ever be with. He held out a stack of papers about two inches thick and she took them slowly, "These the receipts?"

"Yeah all of them for the past 4 years…sorry the computer jammed and started printing everything, but I highlighted the name you were looking for. I'm Retro by the way, lead guitarist and background vocals for one song." Olivia nodded and then smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, I hope these help as much as I think they will." Olivia said and then turned to go back to her desk. Retro looked at her and turned to leave, he took a few steps towards the door when it looked like something clicked in his brain. He quickly spun on his heels and looked at her as she sat back at her desk. He walked over to her, pulled a chair over, and sat down on it casually.

"What do you know about Amber Lynn?" Retro asked, dispensing with the pleasantries. Olivia knew that the day would come when she would have to tell Heather's band about her fate, she just didn't want it to be right now. She looked over to Lilly who nodded slightly and gave her a look that seemed to tell her to spill her guts.

"I have in my possession a written statement from a very reliable source that Amber Lynn was murdered." Olivia said very slowly, Retro looked like he was stoned beyond reason so she didn't know how much of it he would understand, or remember. It was true that she had a statement about Heather's death but she didn't want him to know the extent of her relationship with the woman she knew as Heather.

"What the fuck? You are so totally joking right?" Retro replied, his eyes got wide and he seemed to sober up that very second. Olivia bit her bottom lip slightly, she knew how he was feeling, she was just as close to Amber as anyone, trauma bound them together. Olivia looked away, confirming that it was the truth, "No, I don't believe it! Where's her body! I DON'T BELIEVE IT UNTIL I SEE A FUCKING BODY!" He pounded his fist down onto the desk and for a moment Olivia was afraid that it would break.

"We don't have a body yet, but I can promise you that we will find it and give her a proper burial." Olivia said softly, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Oh what the FUCK do you know? She's just a statistic to you! Another case….another FUCKING FILE in your DRAWER! Don't even START with the apologies bitch!" Retro screamed at her and then stood up and started to storm out of the room. Olivia watched him for a moment and then got up and followed. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I was with her when she died, I spent every day with her for three months in captivity, she was my best friend….don't tell me I am not sorry." Olivia said to him in a harsh whisper. Retro looked at her, well more like stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"When I finish typing my report I'll send you an abridged copy, but I tell you the truth, I was there with her until she took her last breath," Olivia felt her throat catch and she knew she was going to tear up so she turned away from him. There was a pause and then he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It's okay, I know you didn't." Olivia replied after another moment of calming herself down, "I have to get back to work but I'll be in touch with you okay?" He looked at her and nodded slightly, then he walked towards the elevators and disappeared from view. Olivia gently wiped her eyes and went back to her desk. Lilly was waiting there, taking a drink from her can of coke. She finished and tossed the empty can into the trash.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, let me just…" Olivia paused and then sat down hard, "Where is Elliot?"

"I don't know, I was guessing that he was at Overbeck's house or something." Lilly replied and then picked up her fortune cookie, which she hadn't touched yet. She opened it slowly, cracked it, and tossed the fortune into the trash without reading it.

"He would have called by now, even if he didn't find anything. Something is very wrong…"

When Elliot woke up his hands were cuffed to the wooden head board above the canopy bed in the master bedroom. There was a television set up across from the foot of the bed, with a VCR under it. Katrina was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him, she was still in her riding gear. Elliot remembered that Olivia had told him that there were actual horses on the property so he rationalized that it wasn't so out of the ordinary to be wearing it. She was holding the TV remote in her hand and she had a smile across her face, a very evil smile.

"Before I submit you to the most utter debasement and humiliating acts I know, I want to show you what I do to my ponies that don't listen to me." Katrina said and then inched her way up so she was laying next to him. He pulled at his restraints, but it didn't seem like they were going anywhere sometime soon. She pressed the play button and pulled a pillow onto her lap, Elliot even thought he heard her giggle softly.

The lens came into focus and three men were standing around a tree, Heather was kneeling on the ground with her hands on a tree, one of the men Elliot recognized as Overbeck, and he was the one holding Olivia's leash. He proceeded to threaten Olivia and slap her around, Elliot knew that Olivia was there when Heather died, but he had not heard her complete story. Unknown to him, she had told the story to Lilly, he didn't know the first thing about what happened, other then it ended with barbed wire whips.

"Turn this shit off I'm not going to watch this." Elliot said and then turned his head away in disgust. Katrina paused the movie and sighed slightly, she shifted her weight and pulled the gun back out from it's holster. She clicked the safety off and put it to his neck, right under his chin and pressed it in to the point where it was choking him.

"You watch or I blow your head off, you think the money I paid for you matters? I wipe my ASS with that amount of money." Katrina growled at him, her lips getting so close to his ear that he felt their feather touch on his skin. Elliot did not want to die, he still had so much to do, so much to live for, and yet his first thought was about Olivia, he knew that he could not wimp out on something as measly as watching a video tape. He turned his head back so he could look at the TV and bit his lip to keep from saying anything that she would take as a smart ass remark. "Good, now we are getting to the best part." She pressed play again.

On the screen Olivia slowly crawled over to the nails and hammer and picked them up. She crawled back over to Heather and took the woman's head in her hands. She whispered something to Heather and then drove a nail deep into her hand. Elliot winced sharply and felt a gag welling up in his throat. After being commanded to do so, Olivia put another nail through Heather's other hand. Elliot continued to watch as Heather was gang raped, then Olivia and Heather's kiss goodbye, and the brutal killing. Olivia was off screen by that time, and he didn't think he wanted to see any more of her, especially not in a snuff movie. Katrina hit the pause button and looked over to Elliot with a smile on her face, Elliot on the other hand was almost positive that he was about to vomit.

"I know a bunch of women who would buy you for triple the amount I paid, so unless you want to end up dead or half way across the world, I suggest you cooperate." Katrina said and then set the remote down next to him, "It's getting late and since I don't feel like moving you I'll sleep in the guest room. Think of tonight as a reward because it only gets worse from here." She got up, stretched slightly and then walked out of the room. Elliot took in a few deep breaths to compose himself, he didn't think he could be more disgusted then he was at that point.


	10. Day 9: Arkatin Nixherd

Resurrection Day 9

Author's note: Wow guys, 57 pages and counting! Not to disappoint anyone, but I feel the end is coming soon, although I could stretch it with some filler, but I read in class that you write a story as many pages as it takes, don't try to stretch it into a novel, then it just gets boring. I guess I'll be sad to bring this story to a close, but I will be right back there with more ideas so don't worry when this story is over, there will be more! I'm thinking of doing an Olivia/Alex…anyone interested? LoL Let me know!

Warning: this story contains rape, and more cussing, but I mean come on that's how real people talk anyway!

Olivia was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. She had set up an APB on Elliot and his car, but as she suspected, no one knew or saw anything. She didn't doubt for one minute that Katrina was behind this, but she had to remain calm because if she freaked out any more then she was Lilly would probably drop the word to Cragen about getting her off the case. She had completely forgotten about the credit card receipts and the addresses to the houses that she had narrowed down. She had told Lilly that she needed to be alone for a moment, and slipped into the bathroom, now she stood in the corner by the trash can ripping a paper towel to shreds while trying not to cry.

"Catch me, as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now, speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself….this….truth…drives…me….in….to….madness! I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away….if I will it all away…." She sang very softly, it was mostly under her breath so if someone came in they wouldn't be able to hear what she said. She tossed the remaining shred of paper towel and pulled another one from the dispenser to shred. A few moments later the door opened and Lilly's head appeared through the crack.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked, although she already knew the answer. Olivia looked at her and tried to smile, but it wouldn't come, instead there were tears.

"We don't have the first clue as to where Katrina is! I know she did this I just know it, and I don't want Elliot to go through what I did…not him." Olivia cried and then turned away so Lilly couldn't see her tears. She brought her hands to her eyes and wiped them a few times before turning around, when she did Lilly was about two feet away from her. "I'm okay, really, don't take me off this case I beg you."

"I'm not going to Liv, you are still the best person on this case. Did you think I didn't expect you to have some sort of breakdown over this? If you continued like normal, then I would have been worried." Lilly said to her and then put a hand on her shoulder, "Now there are the receipts to go through, and maybe you could narrow down more houses."

"That's pointless busywork I—"

"It's different now, you've had a break and you can look at things from a fresh prospective, just give it a try, something WILL happen." Lilly reassured her. Olivia wiped her face again and then went over to the sink. She turned the water on slowly and then splashed some on her face. She sniffed a few times and then looked in the mirror and forced a smile.

"Okay, lets go."

Early that morning, according to Elliot's watch it was 5:00, Katrina came into the room. She was wearing tight jeans that flared out at the bottom and a black tank top. Under her jeans there were her black riding boots. Clipped to her belt was a tazer, but there was no gun this time. Elliot knew that with sheer strength he could over power her, but she seemed to be very quick with the tazer. He struggled at the chains again and Katrina smiled at him slightly. From behind her back she pulled a syringe, and held it into his line of site.

"What is that?" Elliot asked slowly, although he knew that she had a veritable selection of drugs in her possession.

"Something to take the edge off when I'm done with you." Katrina replied and then walked over to the fire place and set the syringe on top of the mantle. Elliot glared at her, he hoped she didn't plan to do what he thought she was going to do. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, and started to pull her shoes off, "I was thinking, your partner knows what it's like to be a special victim….so why not you?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me bitch, I don't know what you think you are going to do, but I won't let you." Elliot said in a commanding tone of voice. Katrina let out a laugh and pulled her jeans off. She truly did have a nice body but at this point Elliot was not interested in her body, not one iota. She turned and laid down on her stomach and inched her way to Elliot slowly. He pulled his legs up and got ready to kick her.

"Honey, you hurt me any way, and that tazer will go straight to your nuts. Do you want that?" Katrina told him and then arched an eyebrow. He didn't think she was kidding, besides where would he be if he knocked her out anyway? Still chained to a bed until she woke up and unchained him and he didn't think he was strong enough to break the chains or the bed to get away, he had tried the night before. He put his legs back down and tensed his body. She smiled evilly and started to unzip his pants, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't about to happen. Physically his body was attracted to her, mentally he couldn't want her less…but his body won over his brain and he was responding to the touch. It had been an awfully long time since he had any kind of sexual contact.

"You know what you are doing is considered rape, correct?"

"You can't rape the willing." She replied and then pulled his pants off along with his boxers. She tossed them aside and then crawled up his body to his dick, which was already getting hard, "See you want me more then you know." She licked her lips slowly and then took the tip of his cock in her mouth and started to suck gently. Elliot fought back the urge to moan, he fought it with every fiber of his being. His hands clenched into fists so tight he thought he would break his fingers. She took more of him into her mouth.

"GOD YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Elliot cried out without even really thinking about it. He pulled down on his chains enough to cut his wrists just slightly. Katrina pulled away from him and looked up with evil eyes and an even more wicked smile.

"Is that how you talk to Liv when she blows you?" Katrina purred and ran her hand over his now fully erect member. "I bet she loves it."

"Fuck you!"

"No no honey….fuck you." Katrina said and then stood up so she was straddling him and in a swift move she pulled her panties off. She then slunk down slowly and slid onto his cock slowly, achingly slow. He could have killed himself for feeling so aroused by her, he wanted to punch her, kick her, blow her brains out. On a mental level she disgusted him more then just about any other perp he had ever dealt with…most of that hatred came from what she had done to Olivia, but it was there none the less. She started to move up and down slowly, she leaned forward and put a hand on either side of the pillow where his head was resting. "You are mine, Olivia will never find you and you will submit to me…if you understand say yes mistress."

"BITE ME!" Elliot growled at her, she laughed and then leaned down and bit into his neck as hard as she could. Elliot yelped in surprise and pain and tugged at his restraints again. "GOD DAMN YOU!" Katrina laughed again and looked at him, a trickle of his blood was slowly making it's way down her chin. She speeded up her thrusts and licked her lips.

"All you have to say is…yes mistress." Katrina breathed and started to fuck him ever harder, he growled and she back handed him hard, her diamond ring opened a cut across his cheek bone and slowly started to bleed. "SAY IT!"

"Yes mistress." He said in a bland, not caring voice. He was coming very close to orgasm but he couldn't let her know that. She smiled at him and he took in a gasp of air as he came, it wasn't an earth shattering orgasm but enough to make him feel completely used. Katrina put her hands on his chest and dug her nails in. She screamed loudly as she came, once and then once again. She climbed off of him and got off the bed. She started to redress slowly, as she was zipping up her jeans she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the syringe from the mantle.

"I hope you don't have any adverse effects to demoral." Katrina said and then walked back over to him. He glared at her but didn't say anything, "I'm giving you enough to knock you out, so if you wake up somewhere else, don't freak out."

"I welcome the darkness." Elliot replied and didn't even try to move when she jammed the needle into his bare thigh. He felt a burning sensation all through out his body before the dizziness hit him and he was out like a light.

When he woke up he was in a stall in the stable, the one on the end. He groaned and because of the demoral he was still woozy and tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep unless he absolutely couldn't stand the drug any more. He was fully dressed again, and everything seemed to be intact, he wasn't in any pain either so that was good. The only thing that was different was the collar around his neck, it was a studded dog collar. He reached up and felt it, it locked with a tiny pad lock behind his neck, and at that point he wouldn't be strong enough to get the collar off anyway. He got to his feet and stumbled forward towards the dividing fence, to look at the other stall. In the middle stall, right next to him, was Evelyn. She was laying on her side in full pony attire. Her hair was back in a French braid, she had on hooved gloves and boots. She was naked except for a tight corset that covered her mid section.

"Elliot?" She said as her eyes squinted and she tried to figure out who he was. He could tell by how lethargic she was that she had been given some sort of drug. "I love you man, but now we are both fucked." She replied and then laughed and rolled over so she was facing away from him. Elliot snorted back a tiny laugh, she was right, they were both fucked.

"What did she give you?" Elliot managed to say after some severe thinking on his part. The demoral made him slow and his brain even slower. He hated the feeling so much, even in the times he had been injured at work, he was not the kind of guy to stay on the pain medication too long. He'd rather have the pain and clear thinking, then no pain and not be able to put a sentence together. "Don't worry when she comes back I'm going to kick her ass…"

"No you won't, you can barely stand up. The effects of demoral can last up to 48 hours after injection. Sure they will slowly wear off, but don't you think she'll just give you more? Face it Elliot, like I said before…we are both fucked." Evelyn replied, her speech was impaired because she was tired and she didn't want to open her mouth more then she had to. Elliot was surprised that he could understand her in the first place. "Now let me enjoy my buzz until Katrina comes back." She yawned and then slipped off into happy land. Elliot stumbled back and sat down hard on the floor, his balance was off kilter because of the drug. When he landed he noticed that two of the floor boards under the hay popped up slightly. He arched and eyebrow and leaned down to get a closer look.

After another moment of inspection he pulled them up, they came easily, and under them there were a few things. The first thing he noticed was a video tape, it was unlabeled, completely black. He looked at it for a moment and then set it back in the hole and picked up the yo-yo that was in there. It was a neon green color and in good condition. Next to that was a hair brush with blond hairs in it, the hairs did not match Evelyn's even slightly. It took him a bit to make the connection, but he was sure they belonged to Heather. He really didn't know what these three things were there, or who put them there, but they were obviously meant to stay hidden. He yawned loudly and put all three things back into the floor and covered them up with the loose boards. The hiding place was a very good one, because once he put the boards back he wasn't even sure it was still there. As soon as his head hit the ground he was out like a light again.

This time when he woke up he was in a nicely furnished room, a white room with a fireplace and two black leather couches on an oriental rug. He was of course laying on the floor in between the two couches. Katrina was sitting on one of them, both of the couches were across from each other. She was holding a snifter of brandy, and there was music playing softly. Elliot couldn't make out the lyrics but he was sure that it was the music of Evanescence, sung by Heather, he had heard it enough since Olivia had come to live with him. Now he didn't feel tired anymore, he was lethargic but not ready to pass out any time soon. He pushed himself to his knees and glared at Katrina, the collar was still locked around his neck. He didn't remember being moved to that room, but in his drug induced state he was sure it didn't take much power to get him to walk somewhere.

"Why did you bring me here?" He said finally and then got to his feet and sat down on the couch that was across from her. She unclipped the tazer from her belt and pressed the button, sending a blue spark across the electrodes. He was sure that meant for him to get off the couch so he slowly slunk back down to the floor, "Answer my question."

"I think we are going to have some fun with you Elliot. Here's the deal. You are going to fuck Evelyn, not just fuck her but rape her. Now I know what you're thinking, "how can I force you to rape anyone" well it can be done." She reached behind her a pulled a black bag into view. He was looking at her suspiciously, when she pulled out a syringe and a bottle of red liquid.

"What the hell is that?"

"Spanish fly, the real stuff, the junk they give horses to make them breed. Although in human males it tends to enrage them as much as it makes them horny. You should lose just about all control of yourself once I administer it. Now, what you need to do is not tell Evelyn that I gave you a drug, nor will you apologize to her in any way. Since I don't want to be in your fucking path, I will be in the other room. I brought you to this room because there are cameras hidden all over, along with microphones. I usually use this room to capture the rapes and tortures of my pony girls, but I thought it might be fun to toy with you." Katrina said and then stuck the needle into the vial of liquid and drew in just a tiny little bit. Elliot got up and stepped backwards, and away from Katrina.

"No, this will NOT happen. Haven't you put Evelyn through enough with out me doing this to her?" Elliot asked, although he was sure there wasn't going to be any chance of him stopping the events to come. Katrina set her brandy down on a table next to the couch and stood up too, she approached him and backed him into the wall.

"I'm not doing it to her, I'm doing it to you. Evelyn will recover, she has been used so many times, as for you I don't think your brain will react well knowing that you have become the perp in my little rape scenario." Katrina smiled at him and went to grab him to give him the injection. He side stepped her, but he was still too slow, hell she had gotten him with a tazer when he was sober, what kind of a match was it now? He went to grab her arm when she decided to fight dirty and punch him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and she jammed the needle into his neck.

:You'll get yours lady….karma is a bitch." Elliot growled at her, she laughed and backed away.

"You mention one word to Evelyn that this was my idea, that you're drugged, or that you are sorry in ANY fucking way, and I will snuff her tonight. Is that completely clear?" Katrina said to him after grabbing his ear and pulling him down so she could whisper it. Elliot could already feel the drug working, and his anger was starting to flare.

"Crystal." He said to her, she smiled even bigger and let go of him and stepped out of the room. Elliot's head was starting to spin. His blood felt red hot, and the feeling of arousal was overwhelming. He didn't think he had ever been that angry and aroused ever in his life. He took in a deep breath and tried to center himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down. His teeth were clenched tightly, as were his fists. Every urge in him was animalistic, but he was sure he could keep it under control as long as there wasn't a woman present. The term "blue balls" could barely even begin to describe the state he was in, but he could not let Katrina win this. A moment later the door opened and Evelyn was shoved into the room. The door slammed shut and locked a number of times.

"Elliot? Are you okay?" Evelyn asked, she looked perfectly sober, of course Katrina wouldn't want any drugs to hinder this experience for her, "Your head looks like it's about to explode or something." She came closer to him, it was clear that Katrina hadn't said one word to her as to why she was here or what was about to go down. The rational side of his brain shut down once he smelled her, she was after all only in a tiny purple corset that covered her mid-section, everything else was fair game. He lunged at her and slammed her into the bookcase that was built into the wall next to the door. A shelf broke and about 20 books came falling down.

"Shut the fuck up right now." He growled at her, later he wouldn't even recall these events, even as he watched the video and heard Evelyn's story, but right now that didn't matter. "This goes exactly how I want it to."

"Elliot, what the hell?" Evelyn cried and tried to push him away, but even on a good day she wouldn't have been able to match his power. "ELLIOT STOP!" She was starting to cry, he had taken her in, given her a place to stay and he didn't even know her. He tried to protect her, and he had done everything in his power to find her, and now everything was reversing itself. Elliot grabbed her hair and violently threw her to the floor. Her boots caused her to stumble, and she tripped and landed on her knees, the carpet erasing most of the skin on their surface. She cried out as they started to bleed, and put her hooved hands on the carpet. She started to get up again when he kicked her in the back, hard, and she went down gagging and retching from the pain.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"ELLIOT PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! IT'S ME!" Evelyn cried, but before she knew it he had shoved his cock into her from behind. She wasn't anywhere close to being aroused and the pain was even more intense then being kicked in the back. She screamed and tried to crawl away from him, blood trickled from her injured knees. He grabbed her hair and yanked back hard on it, she screamed again and tried to yank free of his grasp, "ELLIOT PLEASE! GOD STOP JUST STOP!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING ARE!" Elliot yelled at her, and she felt her arms go weak and she fell to the floor with the back of her body up in the air. She started to sob into her hands, and the carpet, trying to keep her screams to a minimum. He fucked her hard, harder then anything she had ever had before, even when living with Katrina. She closed her eyes and whimpered, but the act went on for ages. He just kept pounding at her and pounding at her, and about fifteen minutes later when she thought she couldn't take any more, he came with a loud animalistic roar. He pulled away from her, and she could feel blood trickling down her thighs. He got up and backed away, in complete horror as to what he had just done.

"Why Elliot?" She sobbed harshly, "Why?"

"Evelyn…" He started and then she lifted her head and turned and looked at him. The hurt and hate in her eyes was so strong. He bit his bottom lip to keep from talking, all he wanted to do was apologize to her but if he said anything it would be too much and she would be snuffed. "Evelyn…"

"Don't Elliot…don't even." Evelyn breathed and then forced herself to her knees, and then slowly to her feet, "I can't even look at you." She said and then gagged slightly. The door opened and Katrina stepped in. Evelyn's stomach lurched again and then darted out of the room, most likely to the nearest bathroom. Elliot knew exactly how she felt.

"Good job but I'm going to snuff her anyway." Katrina said and then went to close the door. Elliot's temper flared white hot, but she had already shut the door and locked it. Instead of hitting her, his fist hit the door and it splintered around it and gave way. Katrina was seemingly expecting this, and when his hand appeared on the other side she grabbed it and stuck it with a needle. She injected something that gave him the same burning sensation of the demoral. A moment later he was passed out on the floor.

The next time he woke up he was back in the same stall he had woken up in before. His head was pounding, but he didn't feel any after effects like the demoral caused. He shook his head slightly and got to his feet. The collar around his neck was really starting to irritate him, so he started to pull at it as he walked towards the dividing fence that overlooked the next stall. Evelyn was laying on the floor sobbing quietly, blood caked her inner thighs. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, was he allowed to say something to her now? Should he tell her that she was going to be snuffed? It wasn't his fault anymore, Katrina was just a bitch.

"Evelyn, look…"

"Don't talk to me Elliot, I am angry beyond words." Evelyn replied and then sniffled, she wouldn't even turn to look at him. He didn't know what to do, how to explain himself, or even begin to say he was sorry. At that point the events were still fresh in his memory, but they wouldn't be about 48 hours later. He would know that he had raped Evelyn, he just wouldn't know how the events occurred.

"Katrina…"

"I don't care what Katrina did, why didn't you tell me what was going on when I first came in? Why couldn't you have just told me!" Evelyn cried and then pounded her hoof glove on the floor with a loud clatter. Elliot sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, he had to think for a moment. Should he tell her she was about to be snuffed? Would it even matter to her? She was clearly upset by the day's events and he could not say that he blamed her. He decided that the snuffing was a done deal, so he opened his mouth about it.

"Just listen for a moment. Katrina said that if I told you that she had drugged me and forced me to rape you that she would snuff you tonight, that is why I couldn't say anything to you, I was trying to save your life." Elliot explained, he really wanted Katrina to come back so he could punch her in the face. He was feeling a lot better then before, a little more energized and faster on his feet, he was feeling like he could actually take her.

"What?" Evelyn said softly, and then he heard her move in her stall, her face appeared in the fence above him, "What do you mean by TRYING?" Elliot looked up at her and now the hate in her eyes was gone, but it was replaced by abject horror.

"She said she was going to snuff you anyway….look I'm sorry and I'm going to do anything I can to stop that from happening." Elliot said as he met her gaze. Evelyn stumbled backwards and sat down hard on the floor. Elliot quickly stood up to see if she was okay. She was laying there hyperventilating, as tears streamed down her face. "Evelyn you will not be killed."

"Easy for you to say! She'll probably make you do it!" Evelyn cried between short, heaving breaths. "God I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" Her breaths became shorter and more shallow as the seconds ticked by.

"Evelyn, she can't make me kill you, I'll die before I let anything happen to you." Elliot said to her, and he was being completely honest. It was his duty to protect the innocent, and if he had to give up his life for her then he would do it. He thought of how Olivia would react if he died, but he knew deep down, that if his death was just to buy Evelyn more time to be found then she would understand why he had done it.

"You really mean that?" Evelyn replied, she was starting to sound like she was calming down. "Olivia didn't save Heather."

"Yeah but the difference is Olivia was here for 3 months before the death and Katrina had time to get in her head. Not to mention she was no match for the three guys who wanted to kill Heather. I haven't been here for even a day, she's not going to get into my head." Elliot reassured her, maybe after three months of nothing but oatmeal and a multi-vitamin he would be a little less willing to die, but as of that point he wasn't going to let anything happen to Evelyn. "I'm sure Olivia is very close to finding us by now, so just sit tight, and if you pray I would suggest you do that too." Evelyn slowly sat up and looked at him, she wiped her eyes and sniffed a few times.

"Thank you Elliot." Evelyn replied, "I have to honestly say that if the situations were reversed I don't think I could save you." Elliot nodded and then smiled at her. He wouldn't expect her to give up her life for him, he on the other hand was a cop and it was almost second nature to him.

"It's okay, we all do what we can." He replied and then sat back down. He inched his way over to the loose floorboards and pried them up again. "Evelyn, do you know anything about these loose floorboards."

"SHH!" Evelyn said, almost cutting him off, her head appeared in the holes of the fence, "That's evidence against Katrina….no one can know about it okay?" She explained, her voice barely above a whisper. Elliot looked under the floorboards and saw the tape, brush, and yo-yo once again. He understood the hairbrush and the tape, but what was the yo-yo for?

"How does a yo-yo fit into all of this?" Elliot asked softly and then replaced the floorboards and covered them with a tiny bit of hay. Evelyn smiled at him and then started to laugh, it was a deep laughter, more nervous then happy, but then she sat back down again.

"That was for entertainment when I was stuck out here for a few nights." She finally replied after calming herself down. Elliot chuckled slightly and laid back on his pile of hay. So the yo-yo was there for entertainment, he could totally understand that. He looked at his watch, it was nearly 8:00pm. Throughout the day he had lost huge chunks of time, due to all of the drugs he was given. He was hoping, and praying, that Olivia was on some sort of trail to find them.

Back at the station, Olivia was going insane. She had personally been to Overbeck's office and house, and there was nothing there that would point them in the right direction. However, they did find a few envelopes addressed to Katrina's house in the city, so at least that connected him to her. She had been to lock up, she had talked to Overbeck, but even knowing that they knew the connection wasn't getting him to talk. Olivia knew there had to be some sort of underlying force behind his silence, at a few points it looked like he was about to break, when his colleague shot him a glare and silenced him. Olivia returned to her desk, sat down, and began to bang her head on the keyboard of her computer.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She kept muttering over and over, Lilly stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why isn't he talking? We offered him protection against Katrina, we offered him a deal….what the HELL does she have on him?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is finding Evelyn and your partner, alive." Lilly responded and then took a seat across from her at Elliot's desk. Olivia banged her head on the keyboard one more time, and then the computer beeped. She looked up slowly, bringing her hands to her eyes and rubbing them gently. The computer had selected a name, Arkatin Nixherd. She looked at it for a moment and then stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Come on, we're going." She said and then reached over to grab Lilly's arm. Lilly looked at her, utterly surprised and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked and then pulled her coat on as she started to follow Olivia out of the unit. Olivia looked back at her and smiled slightly.

"Arkatin Nixherd, 75912 Bent Tree Lane….I don't know why I just have a hunch okay?" Olivia reassured her and then looked into her eyes. Lilly shrugged and then laughed slightly, she had no idea where Olivia was going with this but at that point they were all out of options. If Olivia thought that this Arkatin person could help then why not try it? After all, they didn't have very much to lose.


	11. Day 10: Katrina's Comeback

Resurrection Day 10

Rated: NC-17

Author's note: I can't believe how long this fic is, I mean I don't think I've ever written anything this long about any topic ever! I hope you are all still enjoying it, and last night I had an idea that will breathe new life into the story. I can keep it going a while longer if you'd like. Just let me know in a review if you want me to end it and I will but I can keep it going.

It was about three hours later when they pulled up to Arkatin Nixherd's house, at least that was the house they thought they were pulling up to. When they got to the gate, the iron bars were illuminated in the headlights of Lilly's car. The initials in the gate were not "A. N" they were in fact, "K. H". Olivia looked over to Lilly, who stopped the car and then stepped outside. Olivia followed behind her, had they really just found Katrina's house? Olivia didn't recognize it from the outside because she had never seen it from the front, and if she had she had been too doped up to remember it.

"Is this the place?" Lilly asked Olivia as her hand slowly strayed for her gun. Olivia wasted no time in pulling hers. Even if this wasn't Katrina's house she didn't want to be unarmed in the middle of nowhere.

"Here's the plan, I'm going to go around the back and check the stables, you knock on the front door and start asking questions." Olivia said and then with amazing ease she pushed the iron gate open and stepped onto the property. She was now almost certain that this was the right house, something in her heart was telling her that it was.

"Are you sure we should split up?"

"Yes that way if one of us is in trouble the other one can call for backup." Olivia replied and started to make her way to the back of the house, "Besides if it _is _Katrina that answers the door she'll be on my ass." Lilly nodded and headed to the front door as she reached into her coat pocket to find her badge. Olivia watched her for a moment, and under the cover of darkness she walked towards the back of the house. It was huge, and although she had been inside she had always entered from the back doors. She finally rounded the corner and about five hundred yards away she saw two sets of stables, the same two sets she had been in only days before.

There was a light on in one of them. She knew that one of the stables contained actual horses, she could smell them, the other one would contain Evelyn and possibly Elliot. She took in a deep shaky breath but continued to hold her gun out in front of her. She walked past the real stables and then slowly entered the one with the light on. She peeked in through a window at the top of the door and didn't see anyone in there, and then slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"KATRINA YOU LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" was the first thing she heard, and it was Elliot's voice. She sighed with relief and then lowered her gun and ran over to Elliot's stall and looked in, "Olivia?"

"Yes it's me, come on we need to get you out of here." Olivia said softly and looked at the pad lock on the outside of the stall. It was a big metal one and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to get it open without either shooting it or finding a key. She didn't want to shoot it because that would draw attention to her.

"No you have to find Evelyn, I'll be fine for now. She said she was taking Evelyn to be killed." Elliot informed her.

"Shit!" Olivia replied and then stomped her foot. She didn't want to lose Evelyn, not like she lost Heather. She wasn't all too close with Evelyn or anything but that didn't mean she didn't care for her well-being. "Where do you think she was taken?"

"I don't know, Katrina was just out here like fifteen minutes ago and she took her. Check the house, are you here by yourself?" Elliot asked her and then walked over to the door of the stall and stuck his hand out. Instinctively she grasped his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes.

"No, Lilly is here, she went to the front of the house to knock on the door. I don't know if they know about Lilly or how she's connected to us but I couldn't let Katrina see me." Olivia said and then holstered her gun and tried to pull at the lock, but it wouldn't budge an inch. She gave it a few hard kicks, but it still held firm, "You think I should go help Lilly?"

"I think you should find Evelyn is what I think, you can come back for me." Elliot said, "How did you find me anyway?"

"Does the name Arkatin Nixherd mean anything to you?" Olivia asked and then pulled her gun and aimed it at the lock. Elliot stuck his hand out and put it over the gun and looked her in the eye, and so she lowered it and then put it back in it's holster, "that name came up on the computer and for whatever reason I decided to go visit the address."

"Interesting…anyway you need to go help Evelyn."

"Okay I'll be right back you want to take my gun?" Olivia said without even thinking about it, he looked at her oddly, "You're right, I'll probably need it." With that she pulled her gun and slowly made her way out of the barn. Once she was out she immediately recognized the house from the back. She took in a deep breath and started towards the back of the house. She wanted to call Lilly on her phone, she didn't want to go back in there if she didn't have to.

She made her way to the back door and tried the handle, it was unlocked and she cursed her luck and opened the door slowly. She stepped inside and was confronted with the back set of stairs that she had used a hundred times before. She listened for a moment, and when she didn't hear anything she started up the stairs slowly. The house was mammoth, she would probably get lost in there before even coming close to finding Lilly. Once she reached the landing above the top step she made her way down the hall. Around the corner a door opened and then slam shut. She ducked into an alcove in the wall and tried to press up against it as much as she could.

She then heard footsteps coming towards her and she knew that in any moment the person would pass and she would be caught, so it would probably be best to surprise them by jumping out right then. She stepped out of the alcove and aimed the gun in front of her, she couldn't help but be shaking ever so slightly. It was Katrina and she looked annoyed, but not at all surprised by Olivia's presents.

"Freeze bitch, freeze right there." Olivia said in a warning tone. Katrina laughed and continued to walk towards Olivia. For some reason Olivia was very intimidated by this and her hands started to shake even more. When Katrina came close enough she reached out to take the gun, but Olivia took a step back and shook her head.

"Olivia, if you shoot me you will never see agent Ander or Evelyn ever again." Katrina said smugly. Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"I'm not going to shoot you, now tell me where Evelyn and Lilly are." Olivia said her voice shaking and making her sound less then convincing. "In fact one of them might be dead already."

"Fuck you Katrina!" Olivia spat and she felt her finger put pressure on the trigger, she wanted to shoot the bitch more then anything but she knew that three lives were at stake and she couldn't do it. As it was she wasn't even able to keep Katrina from moving around. Katrina moved and pushed past Olivia and as Olivia turned to train her gun on her Katrina jammed a needle into Olivia's neck and pushed the plunger down, injecting Olivia with a sedative. Olivia cried out, her gun went off and she fell to her knees, dropped her gun, and put a hand to her neck.

"It just gets easier and easier to trap you people." Were the last words she heard before everything went completely black.

Back in the stables, Elliot heard the gun go off in the house. He stood up and tried to look out the very tiny barred window that was in the back of his stall. He was wondering if Olivia shot Katrina, or if Lilly did, or even worse, if Katrina had shot Olivia. He started to pace back and fourth nervously. After another moment he heard the barn door slide open, he walked over to the front of his stall and looked out towards the door. There were footsteps and then a person came into view, it was Evelyn and she was holding something in her hand. She looked like she had been beaten thoroughly, one of her eyes was swollen shut and her lip was split open.

"Evelyn?" Elliot said, but she didn't answer him, as she drew closer she looked drugged out of her mind, her eyes were glossy and even though tears spilled from them, she showed no type of emotion on her face. "Evelyn talk to me."

"It's over Elliot, she took down the FBI agent. If she can do that, she can do anything." Evelyn said and then opened the door to her stall and walked inside. She shut the door behind her and sat down hard on the hay covered wood floor. Elliot walked over to the dividing fence and looked over to her. Her hand slowly opened and revealed a syringe filled with something.

"Evelyn we are going to get out of here, Olivia is…"

"She's probably dead." Evelyn shot back, still with no emotion in her voice, "Katrina will get her too, Katrina gets everything she wants. Goodbye Elliot." She took the syringe and jammed it into her bloody arm and injected herself with whatever drug she had.

"Evelyn, no…don't do that…EVELYN!" He yelled and then started to bang on the fence, but it was too late. Evelyn's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor. Elliot continued to bang on the fence, he was at a loss for what to do next. "EVELYN! EVELYN!" It was too late, she was gone. He couldn't tell if she was dead or not from there but he was guessing that she was. He punched the dividing wall between them and only succeeded in hurting his hand. He cried out and sat back down, before Evelyn had come in he had drawn the name "Arkatin Nixherd" in the sawdust on the floor. He looked at it over and over, when it became clear to him. The name was just an anagram of Katrina Hendrix.

"Well, well, well…" Katrina's voice came from around the corner and he immediately stood up to see her coming around the corner, "Looks like I win again. I have an FBI agent and two cops, and I'm taking them with me."

"Arkatin Nixherd, ARKATIN NIXHERD!" Elliot screamed at her, "Where is Olivia? Where is she!?" Katrina pulled out her trusty tazer and pressed the button, a blue spark flickered across the electrodes. Elliot took a step back, amazed at his already drilled in response to seeing the tazer.

"If you remain calm and let me drug you then you will see them in a minute, otherwise I'll kill you and you'll never see them again." Katrina said and then opened the door to his stall. As soon as she did, he lunged at her and took her down to the floor. She cried out in surprise and dropped the tazer, it went sliding across the floor and stopped a few feet away. He grabbed her throat and started to choke her, not really thinking about the ramifications of killing her, when she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He grunted in pain and fell off of her. She got on her hands and knees and crawled for the tazer, gasping for air. Elliot knew he couldn't continue to wallow in pain and he forced himself to go after her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. She screamed as loud as she could, turned, and used her other foot to kick him in the face. The heel of her boot connected with his nose and there was a sickening crunch, Elliot knew at once it was broken. Tears started to well up in his eyes, obscuring his vision, and his hands instantly went to his face.

"YOU BITCH!"

"BITE ME!" Katrina yelled at him and then snapped up the tazer and brought it around and jammed it into his neck. With a flick of her thumb she turned it up to the highest voltage and then pressed the trigger. Elliot went down after a spasm rocked his body. His hands fell next to him and his nose continued to bleed profusely. Katrina put her hands to her neck, and then looked at him and laughed. "Looks like I win." She said and then breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled herself to her feet and looked into Evelyn's stall. With Evelyn dead she could make her getaway very cleanly. She smiled and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She had a favor to call in.

(There will be a sequel to this called "Trapped In Paradise" So look for it on this site, it should be ready in a few days you guys!)

End Part 10


End file.
